Actions Speak Volumes
by VampireXHeart2442
Summary: Sequel to PSCM. Kayley Michaels still draws attention; both good and bad. Sometimes the truth isn't enough. Sometimes people deserve more; and sometimes some things never have the hope of changing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, plain and simple, I couldn't wait until WrestleMania and I knew some of you couldn't either. So I decided to post the story now. I have most of it done already but I will be editing it as I go. Plus, the chapters that I've done are taking up a lot of space on my computer. :D**

**I think I'm going to do something different in the sequel. I will be putting a song title before every chapter so you can listen to it while you are reading the story. I will post the song I think goes with the current feel of each chapter. **

**If you don't like this idea, tell me. I'll go back to the way things were. **

**I will also be putting where they are and the time just so everyone doesn't get confused. Though, sometimes I will have to make up the location because I don't remember where they were on days other than Mondays. Love you all. **

**Here's the first installment of Actions Speak Volumes!**

* * *

_Break Me, Shake Me – Savage Garden_

_February 15, 2010  
Wells Fargo Arena  
Des Moines, Iowa__  
6:54 PM_

It's been three weeks since the Royal Rumble. It's been three weeks since I beat Randy Orton. It's been three weeks since my father spoke to me. It's been three weeks since Hunter looked at me. It's been three weeks since I lost my family.

Three weeks.

I still had John, Ted, and Cody with me on RAW that didn't mind the fact that I somehow had something to do with them getting eliminated. Rumors have blown up over the internet that the only reason I won was because I was 'sleeping my way to the top'. Of course, I had joked about that to John but we had both taken offense to that statement. I've been pretty much quiet since the Royal Rumble, only talking when I had to talk and showing my face when I needed too.

To say that these past few weeks have taken a toll on me would be an understatement. As everyone knew, Shawn and I used to be close. He would watch every move I made while I went off and did something immature for my age. He would be the over-protective father that got defensive when something was said about his daughter. Since the PPV, it went down hill.

Maybe it started to go down hill when I joined Legacy. Randy did have a part in my relationship with Shawn. I don't think it was completely Randy's fault though. It was more of my fault than anyone else's. I should have recognized the signs when they started to appear. Now I was starting to dwell on the 'should of, could of, would of' moments.

Three weeks ago it came crashing down around me. My world, my life, everything. It was over the moment I stepped out onto the stage. I knew, somewhere deep down inside me, my career was in jeopardy now. I had one shot, one opportunity, to seize everything I ever wanted, one moment to capture it or just let it slip.

_I better go capture this moment and hope that it doesn't-_ I yelled as I was cut off mid-thought by someone pulling me into a closet.

* * *

**Third Person ****Omniscient**** POV**

John walked down the hall looking for Kayley, who was supposed to meet him 5 minutes ago at catering to talk about RAW tonight. He sighed and turned down yet another hallway in search of his best friend who seemed to be missing in action.

"That brat has to be around here somewhere…" John said to himself as his eyes inspected the hall. "She couldn't have gotten far; she's not that capable…"

John wasn't all that worried, though. Of course he worried about her but he knew Kayley could handle herself at times. But these past few weeks she was a wreck, with winning the Rumble but now her father and Hunter wouldn't talk to her, she seemed to be slowly loosing it. For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction, just what John and Kayley had feared.

John neared the end of the hallway only to turn to the left down another one. He was starting to grow tired of this manhunt but Kayley wasn't where she was supposed to be and that made him nervous. She was always somewhat on time but never 5 minutes late, unless of course, she was trying to make Shawn shit his pants by driving way to fast and making sharp turns while taking a detour, then yes, she was later than 5 minutes. John knew she had no reason to be late because he had seen her earlier in the arena.

"…you're just worked up from being so creative…" A male voice said.

John leaned closer to the door where the voices where coming out of.

"…please, just leave me alone!" Kayley's voice pleaded desperately

"I thought you would have gotten the message by now when Ted was sent to the hospital but of course, you are Shawn's daughter so I can understand the confusion." The male's voice responded.

John couldn't pin point the voice but he knew he's heard it before. It didn't sound anything like Randy's voice and even if it was, John doubted he would threaten Kayley in a closet of all places. He would do it in the hallway where there were some witnesses. The voice was definitely male but the closed door and insulation of the wall was making the voice deeper and John was having trouble hearing it.

"Don't insult my father!" She growled. John leaned closer and heard her gasp for air.

"Look Michaels, just give it up. You don't deserve it anyway. If you don't I will hurt someone you love." The man said again.

John began thinking of guys who had deep voices and crossed them off in his head.

"Don't touch anyone!" She gasped.

"Well, Ted is crossed off the list but I can always go after your _best friend_." The man laughed.

"Don't touch him! John has nothing to do with this! It's between you and me!" John heard Kayley struggling to talk.

"Listen and listen carefully, you have no say in what I do to get you to admit you don't deserve it. All you have to do is give it up, that's it." John nearly growled out loud but he didn't want to be noticed.

John wanted to rip open that door and beat the crap out of whoever was hurting his best friend. John was very protective of Kayley and thought she should be with no one else but him or Ted. Deep down inside, John still loved Kayley and always will. She was his first _real _girlfriend that he actually cared about to the point where he would jump in front of a bullet. Those feelings stay with you through your life time. John was living proof.

John's list of names in his head was starting to decrease rapidly. He had a few names to look into but none of them made sense. He was starting to get confused but angered at the same time because he couldn't figure it out fast enough.

The Hardy's – No, one is gone and the other one is too nice.

Morrison – No, he's on SmackDown and to nice also.

Randy – No, he wouldn't do this in a closet.

Cody – No, he's been there for her for way to long.

Hunter – No, no matter how mad he got at Kayley, he wouldn't do this.

The Miz – Maybe, though, she doesn't talk to him or maybe it was because he was too stupid to even do anything.

Big Show – No, he wouldn't fit in the closet.

Jericho – No, no he's a good friend of Kayley's and he's on SmackDown.

Shawn – No. Plain and simple.

Edge – No, just because he has returned, he wouldn't hurt her, plus he's in a storyline with Jericho.

John punched his thigh out of frustration. He couldn't punch the wall because then he'd be caught. He had no leads now, nothing. He couldn't figure out for the life of him who was holding Kayley in the closet threatening her about…whatever they were threatening her with. John thought the worst, thinking it was her body the man was after and not thinking completely logical.

"If I give it to you, will you leave John, Ted, and I alone?" She asked softly.

John almost shouted 'no!'

"Of course." The man said; it came out as if he was talking through a smile. "When can you give it to me?"

John leaned in close.

"After the Elimination Chamber this Sunday." Kayley gasped out. "Monday, February 22."

John sighed extremely soft so the sound wouldn't seep under the door and reach their ears.

"Perfect. I knew you'd see things my way."

John heard something he never wanted to hear. It sounded like a kiss or something. He started to tremble in anger at the thought of someone else other than him and Ted touching her. He was a goner if he didn't get out of there soon.

"You have to keep you your end of the deal this Sunday." Kayley told the man.

John heard shuffling. "I never said I wouldn't stop hurting them AFTER you gave it to me. Next time, listen."

"Don't hurt John. Please."

"See you at Elimination Chamber, Michaels."

John ran when he heard the door knob turn. He'd find out who it was this Sunday, as soon as he gets through the Chamber and walk out in one piece. He was determined not to give in and question every breathing son of a bitch that walked the same halls he did. He had to suppress that anger and focus on winning the WWE Title.

John's thoughts soon drifted away towards the 'good ol days' where Shawn was alright with Kayley dating him. He had some great memories and only hoped that Ted gets some created as well, that is, if Shawn grew balls. His favorite one would have to be the time they stopped at Starbucks on the way to Jacksonville, Florida.

* * *

_Hunter was driving with Shawn in the passenger' seat while John and Kayley were in the back, laughing and pointing out the window at random buildings. Once in a while they would wave at cars passing by them since Hunter drove so slowly. _

"_Starbucks!" John yelled, pointing to his left. _

_Kayley's head whipped around to see where he was pointing to. "Hunter! Pull over!_

_Hunter jumped slightly making his foot hit the gas pedal a bit harder than he was used to. Shawn held onto the 'oh-shit' handle above the door as Hunter looked over and chuckled silently as he did as Kayley requested. _

_Shawn didn't like caffeine or alcohol or drugs, he was becoming a modified version of CM Punk but Shawn dipped so he was knocked out of the category. Shawn had tried to tell Kayley over and over that caffeine was horrible for you but she didn't listen._

_Shawn found Jesus and Kayley found Java. _

_Once Hunter, John, and Kayley had their coffees and were heading back to the car, Shawn tried desperately to convince Kayley not to drink her drink. It was proving rather difficult for the older man but that said older man was determined yet, Kayley was too. Kayley was a stubborn person and she had her father to thank._

"_Don't drink that stuff baby. Hell, it looks like old tar, it smells like new tar and...... Kayley, Kay, get back here! Awww dammit that didn't mean go and get a-goddamn-nother one!" Shawn shouted after her._

_Kayley ignored him and his warnings and went back inside to get another one. Hunter and John laughed hysterically as she came out sipping her drink through a straw happily. _

_Shawn was silent the rest of the way_

* * *

John walked back to catering with an overwhelming desire for Starbucks after re-living that memory. He laughed to himself as he recalled Shawn being so pissed at Kayley for getting a second drink. He had told her she'd be hyper and he was right, she was bouncing off the walls. Jeff Hardy didn't help that fact either when he gave her some of his skittles. Shawn nearly shoved Jeff's head down a toilet.

John looked up from his seat as Kayley walked in and saw him. As she made her way over, John vowed not to talk about what he heard earlier. He'd find out on his own.

Hopefully, if he lived to see that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is kind of short, so I will be posting another one soon. I just love writing and posting but as I get farther into the story, there will be a bit of a wait. Nothing to get concerned about I promise. I love making people happy. :D

* * *

**

_I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin_

_February 17, 2010  
Chinese Restaurant  
6:21 PM_

John had thrown up the idea of going out to eat before the house show. He had been dying for Starbucks recently and I couldn't figure out why, so we got them earlier today. Now, he was dying for Chinese food. About an hour of giving everyone on the RAW, SmackDown, and ECW roster notice, we called the restaurant and they had it shut down for us. We filled the whole place and the cooks where working non-stop because of how much we ate, well the guys and I ate, the other Diva's were too picky, minus Maryse. She ate as much as she wanted.

I was stuck between Ted and Cody while John was across from me. Randy was sitting next to Ted and was enjoying his food while everyone else struck up a conversation. Honestly, Ted and I were quite surprised that John and Randy were sitting at the same table and not having a fit.

"Come on Kayley! You have to eat more than that!" John said gesturing to my plate.

I looked down at the chicken, broccoli, and rice. "John, it's a buffet, I think this is enough for right now."

"Nonsense!" He yelled. He grabbed my plate and walked back to the buffet, piling more food on top of what I already had on there.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Ted was laughing beside me.

John hummed away happily as he made a mountain of food on the plate. I was in shock, how was I supposed to eat all that? A starving child could look at that and not be hungry for days. John practically skipped back to the table, high fiving Matt on his way. Punk laughed at my facial expression when the food was set down in front of me.

"Asshole." I said as I poked the mountain, afraid a person was buried under there.

"I love you too." John smiled.

"What about me?" Cody asked, expecting some food.

"What about you? You've got legs, go get something."

"Smartass; what kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that says get your own shit, I'm not a waiter." John replied as he dug into his food.

Cody rolled his eyes and got up, getting himself a plate. Ted chuckled, enjoying the fact that he was friends with John and didn't have to worry about getting his ass beat. Cody came back a few minutes later and helped himself to his own dinner.

"Help me eat this." I whispered to Ted.

He shrugged. "I can't really do anything while John's looking."

I sighed and tapped Randy on the shoulder. Ted leaned forward so we could have room to talk behind him. "Help me eat this." I said pointing down to the plate.

Randy shrugged. "I'll have to wait until Cena isn't looking."

I pouted and sat back into my chair. I was surprised Randy didn't say something mean about John and that he was civil to me. His grade went from an F- to an F! Go Randy!

I asked several more people if they could help me with the mountain problem but all said the same thing. I had to distract John for a few moments. I scanned the room, looking for willing participants. I caught Mark's eye and he nodded his head towards Glenn, who was sitting next to him. I sent him a 'thank you' smile in which he just nodded in reply.

I ate a bit of rice as I waited for Mark to do his thing. Soon enough, I heard Glenn's laughter from across the room. I smirked into my plate and raised my eyes a bit, looking at Glenn. He smiled at me.

"Hey Cena!" Glenn yelled from across the room.

John turned around to face the Big Red Monster. As soon as his back was to me, hands from everywhere started to appear. Each hand grabbed a handful of food and plopped it on their respective plates. When everything was said and done, I looked down at mine.

"Wow." I muttered to myself. There was maybe a tablespoon of rice left and a few pieces of sesame seed chicken. I looked down the table on both sides. Ted, Randy, Cody, Matt, Punk, Evan, Jericho, Edge, and Christian all had small piles on their plates and were currently wiping their hands off. I chuckled softly and ate some of the chicken.

"Screw you Glenn!" John laughed as he turned around. He looked at my plate. "You ate that fast."

"Yeah, you were right. I was hungry." I smiled softly and patted my stomach, indicating that I was full.

He grinned. "Time to get you more!" He yelled at he grabbed my plate.

"No! John, I'm fine!"

Everyone who had grabbed a handful of food had started to laugh as I groaned, hitting my head on the table. Ted chuckled and kissed my head as he rubbed my back. John had another pile on a plate and set it back down in front of me. I groaned.

"Eat up!" John exclaimed.

Glenn was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. John turned around to see and once again hands came out of nowhere. I looked back around to see who grabbed the food. Luke Gallows, Serena, Hunter, Big Show, Miz, Zack Ryder, Maryse, and once again Jericho, had grabbed food this time. I sent them all a thank you smile which they returned.

Serena leaned over. "Is John always like this?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "Sadly."

She laughed. "I'm Serena Deeb, by the way, current member of the Straight Edge Society." She held out her hand.

"Kayley Michaels, daughter of Shawn Michaels and former member of Legacy." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Everyone knows who you are." She chuckled. "I'm just so honored to meet you."

"Thank you." I said. Wow, she was honored? "But I'm nothing special."

"Oh nonsense!" She exclaimed. "You were my inspiration last year in OVW. Hell, you still are!"

"Oh wow." I said flabbergasted. "That means a lot."

She smiled. "You happy being on RAW?"

I shrugged but nodded. "Yeah. I still have friends here, my only problem is Shawn, he's not really happy with me."

She nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard."

I agreed. "Yes, it is but sometimes you just have to get through it, ya know? Things can't always go perfectly."

"I like your attitude." She said.

I grinned. "Not many people do." I replied chuckling.

She shrugged. "Eh screw 'em. So, you're dating Ted DiBiase?"

I nodded. "It's been 9 months."

"Wow!" She breathed. "I wish I could hold a relationship that long."

"It's not easy." I responded. _Especially when you think he may not be the one. _"We've had our rough patches."

She nodded, understanding. "I'm hoping Phil will ask me out."

I looked over at Punk, who was laughing with Evan Bourne. "You'd make a cute couple. Both straight-edge, both passionate, I don't see why he won't. Unless, he's gay."

She laughed. "Very true."

John turned around and looked at my plate. "Okay, something's going on here…"

I looked at everyone and two seconds later, we all laughed, leaving a confused John Cena to stare at us.

* * *

February 18, 2010  
Kansas City, Missouri  
6:54PM

House shows were always the best. My love/hate relationship with them had been turned into just love. I was able to get there a few minutes late and no one would care, with being on RAW, I had to be there earlier to make sure I wasn't late. House shows were pretty much the time during the week where you could relax outside the ring but still put your all inside it. Just because it isn't aired doesn't mean you can slack.

My match was out of the way. I had faced Maryse, who I had beaten, and she congratulated me on the win. Maryse was such a sweetheart and not nearly as mean as she seemed on TV. I was slowly becoming friends with a few of the Divas. It had only taken a fucking year.

Ted had been withdrawing from me for the past few weeks and avoiding my presence. John had taken notice and shrugged, not knowing what was going on with the third-generation superstar. Since Ted had been avoiding me, I had been spending most of my free time with John. Cody was off somewhere with his girlfriend and I couldn't just walk into Hunter's and Shawn's locker room.

I looked over at Ted, who was watching the TV in our dressing room. We only got a few channels and one of them being _Disney Channel. _We had settled on that and some girl named Sonny Monroe was bitching about some guy.

"Ted?"

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and flipped the channel. "Nothing sweetie."

"Don't lie to me Ted. What's going on?" I pressed.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Ted, you've been distant all week and the weeks before that."

He turned to me. "I've just been thinking, a lot."

"About?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Us."

I stared at him for a few moments. "Oh."

"And, well, we've been together for 9 months and I would like to take the next step." He said.

"Ted-"

"Kayley, I love you."

"Ted-"

He slipped off the couch, reaching behind him and pulling out a ring. He got on his knee and looked up at me. "This isn't the way I wanted to do this but Kayley, will you marry me?"

I stared at him. _Yes! Say yes! _I instantly regretted the words that flew from my mouth. "No. I am so sorry."

_You are so dense, Kayley._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is coming out a little later than I'm used to. I usually post every single day but I'm studying for my Graduation Test. Ugh. But I will be writing more because it helps me relax. Love you all.**

**P.S; Is anyone else having a problem with the damn lines when you're editing in Document Manager? These damn things are getting on my last nerve.**

* * *

_Need You Now – Lady Antebellum_

_February 18, 2010  
Kansas City, Missouri  
The Hilton Hotel  
11:49 PM_

I sat in the hallway crying. I had broken Ted's heart and now I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him in the eye and tell him yes when I knew deep down, we didn't belong together. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face into my knees, sobbing my heart out.

I wasn't just crying because of Ted but because of everything that had gone down over these past few weeks that I wasn't able to cry about. The hallway of the Hilton Hotel wasn't exactly my ideal place to let everything out but it would do. I couldn't go back to my hotel room because Ted was in there and I didn't want to see him broken. Cody was now in there, keeping him company.

"…yeah…yeah, I know…I underst-" A voice stopped. "I gotta go." _Snap!_

Footsteps came closer to me as I tried to calm myself down but I was failing, the more I tried to calm down the more worked up I got. Someone crouched in front of me and slowly lifted my head.

"I'm not good with crying women but I can try to make an exception." He said. "What happened?"

"Ted and I…" I choked.

"You broke up?"

I nodded. "He proposed but I didn't accept."

Randy's hand dropped from my shoulder. "Why not?"

"I just couldn't say yes, my mind was telling me to say yes but I couldn't."

He sighed and looked at my bag next to me. "You need somewhere to crash?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Come on." He said as he helped me up. "Up you get." He bent down and grabbed my bags. "My room is this way. I share with Cody."

"Cody is with Ted." I said softly.

He nodded. "You crash on his bed."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright Randy. I don't want you to get involved with this."

He sighed. "Then at least come inside until you calm down. Alright? I know you want to see John about this but, for once, let me be there for you also. Please Kayley, I need this."

I nodded and he opened his hotel room door. I walked in behind him and closed the door once we were both in. Randy set my bags on the farther bed, though I wouldn't be staying. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Feels like old times, huh?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're nicer this time." I replied, hiccupping.

"I'm trying to change but sometimes I can't help it." He responded. "I took your words to heart, you know."

I turned around and faced him. "What?"

He stopped what he was doing and faced me. "You told me that I became a monster and that you hoped that one day I would meet my match. I took those words to heart. I'm trying to change Kayley." He sat down on his bed. "The day you left was a turning point. I took a good, hard look at myself and realized you were right. I am a monster."

I sat down on the opposite bed and watched him.

"Then, I found out you were dating Ted." He laughed sadly. "Oh how I snapped. I went to Dave and ordered him to hold you down as I attacked Ted. It was only when I heard he was in the hospital did I realize I fucked up. God, how I fucked up." He ran his hands over his face.

I looked at my hands in my lap.

"I am still highly prone to go off again and I am not a safe person to be around. I can't protect you as well as I could when you were a teenager, I can't guarantee that I will be nice all the time, I can't tell you that I am okay, and I can't tell you that somewhere deep down inside me, that the man you knew when you were 15 is still here because I don't know if he is."

I looked up at him sadly.

He returned my gaze. "But I can tell you I will be the best I can be with this condition. I can tell you that I still love you and that my feelings for you have never changed. I may explode into a fit of rage again but the thought of you usually calms me down because I know I am doing this for you. I am making myself better…for you."

"Randy-"

"Kayley, honestly, you don't have to say anything. I'm not expecting you to say anything. I know this is a lot to take in right after a messy breakup but I just needed to tell you. You don't have to say a thing."

I sighed heavily. "Good, 'cause I don't know what to say."

He laughed and got up to grab his clothes to go change in the bathroom. "I wouldn't know what to say either." He laughed again and went into the bathroom, changing into his sleepwear.

I sat on the bed, waiting for him. I pulled at my Matt Hardy shirt that was currently on the upper half of my body. I looked up as Randy came back into the room in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He put his dirty clothes in a bag and placed them in his suitcase. He crawled into his bed and I watched him get situated.

"You know, I'm not good at apologies but I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He said softly from his bed. "I should have never done that to you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you when I know it was mine and John's fight."

I looked up at him. "You don't have to say sorry Randy."

"Why? You deserve it."

I shook my head. "I forgave you a long time ago."

He watched me as I got up, grabbed my bags, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I looked around the hallway and as I looked at the hotel door that I was just sitting in a few hours ago. I whimpered and the tears started again. I dragged my bags down the hall in search for a place to crash tonight.

I could go to John and I knew that. John would welcome me with open arms but I didn't want him to get involved. I sighed as I looked at his door and shook my head, continuing my walk down the hall. Salty tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks. I was a wreck and it was my own fault.

I stopped in front of a door on the right hand side. I raised my fist to knock but dropped it again. This went on for a few seconds before I let out a soft cry and stared at the number.

'648'

I swallowed another cry and knocked on the door. I waited until someone answered. I stood in the hallway, crying and shivering. Brokenhearted and emotional. Weak and vulnerable. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I looked up when I heard the door knob turn.

A man stepped out into the light and I saw his face.

I instantly whimpered. "Hunter…please…"

He took in my state. My makeup was running down my cheeks, my bags were next to me, I was shivering, and my hair was a mess. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly to his body. "It's okay Kayley. It's alright baby girl."

"I'm so sorry." I choked.

He nodded. "It's alright. It's done. Come on, let's get you warm and calm."

I nodded softly and went to get my bags but he grabbed them from me and gestured me inside. He did what Randy did, putting my bags on the farther bed. He gestured me to sit down while he took his seat on his own bed. I slowly sat down, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Ted and I broke up." I whispered trying not to cause myself more pain and anguish.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Kayley, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said softly again.

"I know." He made himself comfortable. "How did it happen?"

"He proposed." I choked out.

His head snapped towards me. "What?"

"He asked me to marry him." I looked up at Hunter. "I couldn't say yes, I just couldn't."

He sighed again. That seemed to be all he was doing. "It's alright."

"When will this pain go away? Will I ever be okay again?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply. "You've overcome this with John and Randy; you can get through this with Ted." He fumbled with his fingers. "As for the pain," He looked up at me. "Only you can make it go away. Only you can make yourself move on. Pain is just temporary it's the end result that lasts forever."

"What if I'm tired of moving on? That maybe I'm not meant to this time." I asked.

"Kayley, you can over come anything if you set your mind to it." He replied.

I folded my arms across my body. "I'm just done with everything life has given me. Apparently I'm not meant to be happy."

He smiled sadly. "We've all felt that at one point. Everyone has, you just got it at a younger age but don't let that stop you Kayley. You are a strong young woman and even though you are tired of hearing this, you _are_ Shawn's daughter. He's overcome so much and I know you can too."

I sighed deeply at the mention of Shawn. "I miss him Uncle Hunter."

He smiled at the use of 'uncle' but then his smile turned into a frown. "I know you do. He's been doing a lot of thinking. He still loves you though."

"I'm not so sure." I responded.

"He does." He said. "And he always will."

"Why isn't he in here?" I asked.

"DX isn't together anymore so he gets his own room." He shrugged. "He's been snoring a lot also."

"That means he has a lot on his mind." I said.

He nodded. "He's trying to think of a way to face Mark at WrestleMania and he's thinking about you."

I looked away and stared at the plaster on the wall, imagining designs that weren't there. Hunter got up and kissed my head, telling me to go to sleep and that he would be there in the morning when I wake up. He fell asleep quickly and the heavy breathing from his slumbering frame told me he was in a deep sleep.

I got up and opened the mini-fridge in the hotel room, pulling out a bottle of Jack. I made my way back over to the beds but I slid down to the floor between them, leaning my back against the nightstand by the head of both mattresses. I opened the bottle and took a huge swig, waiting for the burning to subside before drinking more.

I sat in the dark, staring at the floor and the bottle of alcohol in my hands. I kept moving the bottle from my left hand to my right hand, and then back again, watching the liquid swish against its glassy confinements. Every time the bottle would come back down from my lips, the liquid line would decrease. I looked up at the door, hoping Ted would walk through, but it never happened. I watched the occasional shadow pass in the hall from underneath the door. I brought my knees up and rested my forearms on them, the bottle dangling from my slender fingers.

I sighed and looked up at Hunter's frame. His side would fall with every exhale of air but would rise with every intake. I leaned my head against the nightstand, still looking down at the bottle. Of course, I knew I wouldn't find my answer to my problem at the bottom of the bottle but like Jeff always said, 'that's why I'll go out and buy another one'. Though, I doubt I would be able to move in a few minutes. Plus, there were a few more bottles in the fridge; all I had to do was crawl my way over there. No doubt, I would be.

I brought the opening of the bottle to my lips, tipping it back to let the amber liquid reach my mouth. I cleared my throat once I got the liquid down, wanting nothing more than to forget about what happened tonight for a few hours. Delay the thinking process.

I glanced at the alarm clock that currently was sitting on the same nightstand I was leaning on. The numbers _1:12 AM _screamed at me in the dead silent room. (Except for Hunter's breathing.) I felt so alone and for once in my life, I didn't know who to turn to. I knew John would be there, Hunter would be there also. Randy would have no problem talking to me. Cody probably hated me now. I knew Ted did. There wasn't anything the Hardy Brothers could do for me.

I downed the rest of the bottle in a big gulp, making my way over to get the others. Soon enough, they were gone also. Three empty bottles of Jack lay beside me, taunting. Whispering to me, reminding me how much I fucked up. I cried softly so I wouldn't wake up Hunter. I looked up at his body again, making sure he was still asleep before I grabbed his cell phone and flipping it open.

I went to his contacts, shuffling through before I found the right one. My thumb hesitated over the green phone button, trying to make me avoid calling. Thoughts raced through my head as I stared at the name on the screen. My mind coming up with ways of how this could end. The bad ways overpowering the goods ways. I looked at the clock again.

_1:32 AM_

'He's probably sleeping.' I thought.

Without my mind telling my thumb to do anything, it pressed the green button. I hesitated as I heard the first ring. I slowly brought the phone up to my ear, listening to the ringing. I gulped and tried to sooth the twisting of my stomach with deep breaths.

"_I'm not here right now but um, you know what to do…I guess…"_

_BEEP!_

I sniffled. "Um, I know you said you wouldn't be there for me when I needed you but," I took a deep breath. "I need you." I choked. "I really need you right now and I don't think I can move forward anymore. I really need you tonight." I coughed softly. "It's 1:34 in the morning and I'm a little drunk. I don't know how I can do this alone. I really need someone other than John and Hunter this time. Please, I'm begging you, please. I need you." I waited for two seconds and sighed. "I've always loved you Daddy."

I went to hang up but then I sighed again, pulling the phone back up to my ear.

"You've always been my hero and right now, I need him."

I hung up and put the phone back on the nightstand. I resumed my position against the piece of furniture, staring at the door, hoping Shawn was going to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. They make me smile everytime I read them. I love hearing that I got mail in the middle of school and reading the reviews just brighten my day! Thank you and I love you all so much!**

**This is longer than I usually have them, but I'm liking them longer, do you? :D **

* * *

_Scared _- Three Days Grace

_February 19, 2010  
The Hilton Hotel  
10:03 AM_

I knew Randy was trying to change but I also knew he would go back to his old roots and become that monster underneath his skin. I knew it was itching to get out and he would let it come out to play Sunday in the Chamber.

I knew a lot of things about Randy's other side than he let on. I knew that once the monster came out, he was no longer in control but was trying to regain it, having an internal battle with himself while destruction was happening before his eyes. I knew while that monster was in control, he would say things he didn't mean and do things he didn't want to do. I was eating my own words when I told him that he could fight the monster and control his own actions. I knew now that he couldn't.

Somehow, everyone found out that Ted and I broke up. Honestly, I think it was Cody who told everyone. I wouldn't be mad at him even if it was him. It was bound to get aired soon. John was the first to call me this morning, asking where I was and if I was okay. Maryse had called next asking if she needed to beat someone's head in. She thought Ted had cheated on me but once she found out what really happened, she still wanted to beat someone's head in so she decided on Gail Kim, who she was facing this Sunday. Serena called also, asking if she needed to bring ice cream and sappy movies over. She made me smile but I declined, telling her if I needed that, I would let her know.

Everyone had called. Phil had taken the phone from Serena and told me not to do anything crazy. He told me that he and Luke would be over at any time of the night if I needed them. I had told him I did get a little drunk; though he was disappointed in me, he told me not to do it again and that I was the only person he would ever forgive for doing such a thing. I thanked them over and over again.

Everyone had called. Jeff had called from his house and told me that he and Beth would be on the next flight out if need be. I told them they didn't have to but I appreciated their concern. Matt and Shane had said the same thing John and Phil had said. I said the same thing I had said to everyone else; thank you.

Everyone had called, but Shawn.

Hunter woke up the next morning to find me sleeping on the floor holding one of Shawn's shirts and bottles scattered all around the floor. He instantly called Shawn but he didn't show up. Once I had woken up he asked if I was alright and wondering if I needed him to take out Ted this Sunday. I told him I didn't want that to happen but what happens in the ring shouldn't be personal but business. Hunter told me he was making no promises. I had sighed but agreed.

Shawn didn't show up. Hunter was livid even after last night. He intended to find Shawn and knock some sense into him but I feared that it was too late, that Shawn no longer cared like he insinuated. Hunter kept telling me that he did care but he was still mad at me about the Rumble.

I didn't believe him.

John walked into the room around 10:30 to see for himself that I was alright and Hunter wasn't making it up. He was relieved when he found me sitting on the extra bed in a Shawn Michaels' shirt and boy shorts underwear. He walked over and gave me a hug so tight that I had to tap out on his arm to make him realize that I needed air to live.

"How you holding up?"

I shrugged. "Better than I thought I would be."

He wrapped his arm around me. "You'll be alright." He smiled down at me, his dimples making me smile. "You've been through worse."

I sighed. "But he proposed."

He nodded slightly. "I know." He rubbed my arm. "Randy called me and told me."

I looked at up him. "Randy called you?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed low in his throat.

"Did you speak civilly?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah. We're talking again but we still don't fully trust each other. We may one day but it's not anytime soon."

"I'm happy you guys aren't at each others throats anymore." I mumbled.

"Well, we agreed that we were, unaware of course, putting stress on you with our fighting. We talked for about two hours."

I looked up at him and smiled. "All cleared up?"

He nodded. "He did tell me he could pop off at any minute again and that he was changing. He's had a rough time though." John shifted on the bed to get comfortable. "He does love you Kayley."

"I know."

"I'm not telling you that you have to go back to him but if you ever decide you do, you have my blessing." He said softly.

"Thanks."

"I told him that I still loved you."

I blinked.

"You can't expect me not to, ya know?" He sighed. "I'm not springing this on you because you don't need it, just let me be there for you as your best friend."

"You will always be my best friend." I said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled.

"How did Randy take it hearing that?"

"Eh." John made a motion with his hand. "He was mad but he understood why. I told him I wouldn't try anything, we just aren't compatible." He smiled as I raised my eyebrows at him. He pulled out his phone and pointed to it. "Our signs don't match anymore, girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "You read horoscopes?"

He shrugged. "It's something to do."

I chuckled. "You would."

He grinned. "Well you know me girl, I gotta stay with the times, ya know? I'm about to turn 33 in April."

I laughed. "Yeah true. Now that you mention it, I do see some grey hairs." I said as I rubbed his short hair.

"WHAT!?" He shot up towards the mirror. "Where?!"

I snickered. "Just making sure you're still on your toes babe."

He glared into the mirror and turned around. "That hurts….right here." He pointed to his chest.

"Well, if you had a heart _then_ I'd be worried." I replied.

His mouth dropped open.

"Honey, you'll catch flies." I remarked.

His jaw snapped shut. "I do have a heart!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"You are so mean to me sometimes." He responded as he made his way over to the bed. He plopped down on it. "Is that how you treat someone who knows your body better than you do?"

I shrugged and fixed my shirt, not quite responding to him.

"I could air it to the rosters." John threatened.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I would!" John exclaimed. "I know if someone bites your left collarbone, you'll pretty much turn into a puddle."

"Yeah, and I know that you secretly love to read Gossip Girl and do those stupid little quizzes in the magazines."

His eyes shot up. "You wouldn't…"

I laughed evilly. "Oh I would."

John glared and then laid back on the bed. "You are so mean."

"You love me."

"Not by choice." He remarked.

I hit his chest as Hunter came in. John went to hit me back but Hunter cleared his throat. John looked up at the noise and jumped when he saw Hunter. "I wasn't going to hurt her!" He murmured to himself. "Just rough her up a bit."

Hunter laughed. "I know."

John started to mumble under his breath, something about taking Shawn's idea of having a sharpie up his ass and turning it around so it would be Hunter. Hunter shook his head and grabbed his cell phone off the desk before facing us.

"I have to talk to Sheamus real fast. John, Randy is looking for you." Hunter said.

John nodded and got up. "Thanks."

Hunter mumbled low in his throat in acknowledgement. John kissed my head before taking his leave. Hunter looked up at me. "You'll be alright for a few minutes?"

I smiled softly up at him. "Yes. I'll just sit here and watch TV."

He nodded. "You need anything, call me. When I get back, I'll take you and John out for a late breakfast." He put his phone in his pocket. "Sound good?"

I nodded, smiling. "Sounds wonderful."

He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "See ya in a few." He walked to the door. "Oh, Kayley?"

I turned around to look at him.

"Please, take a shower, you smell like booze." He laughed his way out the door.

I chuckled and got up, grabbing some clean clothes from my bag and setting them out on the still made bed. I cleaned up the mess I made last night, throwing away the bottles and spraying Lysol everywhere to make the room smell better.

I was thankful for Hunter. Though, I hadn't completely said sorry yet, I planned to today at breakfast. He had taken me in when I was at my weakness. He cared for me when my own father didn't. Hunter was usually a responsible guy, only taking a few days to think things through. It had taken him weeks this time, but he was able to find it somewhere in his heart to forgive me. I loved him for that.

I didn't turn around when I heard the door open. "Damn Hunter, you forgot something?"

"Not exactly…" A deep voice said.

I tensed.

* * *

_February 19, 2010  
The Hilton Hotel  
10:59 AM_

**Third Person Omniscient POV.**

John sat in Randy's hotel room, talking about what they missed when they were mad at each other. Randy was starting to wonder that if he didn't let the World Heavyweight Championship get to his head; would he have all the memories John had? John was doing most of the talking, telling him about the good times and the bad times with Kayley. What he loved about her and what he didn't like, though he wouldn't change it for the world. Randy saw in John's eyes, that he did indeed still love her, but it had grown to a slight sister love. It was still there.

"How was she when, ya know, when I left?" Randy asked.

John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "A mess, to put it simple."

Randy sighed.

"She didn't eat for a few days, she didn't talk to anyone, and she cried in her room for hours on end…" John slowly stopped when he realized it was starting to tear Randy apart. "Sorry man…"

Randy shrugged. "It's fine. I deserve it."

John shook his head. "No one deserves that, man. No one."

"I told her I was sorry for what I put her through but she told me I didn't have to apologize." Randy said.

John looked shocked for a moment. "The Great Randy Orton, Legend Killer, Lady Thriller, apologized?"

Randy rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

John caught it and laughed. "Just playin' with ya."

"She said she forgave me a long time ago. How could she just forgive me? After everything that I've done…"

John put his hand on his shoulder. "She's selfless. She believes in second chances, in your case, third chances." John smiled to show Randy that he was just kidding.

Randy chuckled. "I don't deserve so many chances."

John shrugged. "Once you hit four chances, that's your limit, dog. I'mma cut ya off."

Randy laughed.

John got up and stretched. "Let's go see where the brat is." John suggested as he motioned to the door over his shoulder.

Randy nodded and got up to follow John out the door. They started to talk again when they reached the hallway. John was once again happy, he had his old best friend back and he hoped that it didn't get messed up again. Randy was about to say something when they reached Hunter's hotel room, but stopped short when he heard harsh talking. He hit John in the stomach, to get him to shut up, pointing to the door and then bringing a finger up to his lips.

"…_you better believe I'm being serious Kayley!" _

"It's that same damn voice!" John whispered to Randy, who looked up at him questioningly. "I was walking down the hallway at the arena a few days ago and I heard them in the closet. He was threatening her."

Randy growled and John tensed at the sound.

"_Look! I'm keeping my part of the deal! You have no right to come in here and-OW!" _Kayley gasped.

John flinched when he heard a loud _THUMP _from the other side of the door. Randy's hand was curling around his pant leg.

"_Michaels, I'm not in the mood for your goddamn mouth. Just because you and Ted broke up, doesn't give you a right to get snippy with me." _The voice was growling.

"_You have no right coming into Hunter's hotel room! What would he say if he found out that his former prot- STOP!" _Kayley was yelling and groaning in pain.

Crashes were emitting from the room and with each one, Randy was losing more and more of his control. John was tensing from the growls coming from deep within Randy's chest and the apparent violence in the hotel room.

"If that son of a bitch hits her one more time, I'm going to rip this door off its hinges." Randy seethed.

John, not wanting to get in the middle of his destruction, nodded and without missing a beat replied, "I'm back up, man."

"_Don't you tell me what to do!"_

"_I don't HAVE to give it to you, you know!"_

Randy looked up at John, who shrugged.

"_You WILL give it to me. Like I said, if you don't I will hurt someone you love."_

"_You will not touch ANYONE you son of a bitch!" Kayley screamed. _

Randy looked behind him when he heard a door open. Ted and Cody slowly stepped out from the hotel room. Randy took in Ted's appearance. He was clean but his eyes were completely bloodshot, dark circles framed his eyes, and he appeared to be extremely tired. Cody just looked tired. Randy watched them close the door and walk in their direction.

"What the hell are you loo-"

"Shut up Ted!" John whispered furiously. "Someone is hurting Kayley and we're trying to figure out who. This is the second time this has happened."

Ted and Cody looked at each other before going to stand next to John and Randy. All four of them leaned in close, trying to hear the conversation through the block of wood.

"_What the hell did you just call me?" _The voice demanded.

"_You heard what the fuck I said. Go bother someone else!" _Kayley's quivering voice yelled.

Laughter was heard and Cody shivered involuntarily. _"Don't you see? You are the only one in this position. Sucks, huh? I wonder if you would still care if I hurt Mr. Ted DiBiase."_

Ted froze.

"_Don't touch him." _Kayley's voice was starting to change into a deeper growl.

"_Hit a nerve have I? Depressed you broke up?"_

Ted held back a cry of pain. Randy secretly rolled his eyes but John caught it and chuckled extremely soft, not wanting to get caught.

"_It was my fault but that has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me so you leave my friends and family out of this."_

"_Bitch, shut the fuck up! I can do whatever I want!"_

Randy fell forward a bit but John caught him. John thought he was going to tackle the door down.

All four superstars turned around when they heard someone come up the hall. Slowly they locked eyes on Hunter, who was making his way back from talking to Sheamus. He stopped short and tilted his head to the side, confused as to why four superstars were outside his door, listening through wood.

"The hell…?"

"Someone is in the room with Kayley and is threatening her. We are trying to figure out whom. This is the second time this has happened." John whispered fast and softly to Hunter.

Hunter shook his head. "Open the door and find out dumbass."

John shook his head. "Who ever it is, is mad as hell, opening the door could start something drastic."

His eyes locked on Randy. "The fuck he doin' here?" He looked at Ted. "And him?"

John sighed. "They came to see if Kayley was alright. Randy is friends with Kayley and I again."

Hunter looked at his former team mate. "Whatever."

"_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" _Kayley's voice rang out. Everyone jumped since they hadn't been listening to the argument for a few moments. _"Just leave me alone!"_

_THUMP!_

_CRASH!_

_BANG!_

Randy got up and lunged at the door. John pulled him away before he connected with the door. Growls were coming from Randy and it seemed like another person was now in control. John now knew what he meant when he said he couldn't control himself. He honestly couldn't.

Another door opened down the hall and everyone looked up. Randy's growls stopped for a few seconds as his gaze landed on the man who came from the room.

"The hell is all that bangin'?" Shawn's sleepy voice asked.

"You're daughter is being threatened." John snapped.

Shawn's eyes fully opened and took in the superstars faces. He sighed and looked at the door when another crash came from it. "Then why the hell are we still waiting?"

"Whoever is in there with her is pissed and opening that door could make it worse." Cody replied.

Shawn opened his mouth but stopped when the door in question opened by itself. John nearly let go of Randy in surprise as the man stepped out into the light of the hallway. Hunter dropped his cell phone and his fists clenched. Randy, who was bent at the waist and being held by John, looked past the man and at Kayley, who was on the floor against the wall, staring back at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter screamed.

Only then, did John fully let go of Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so excited for RAW tonight! Stone Cold Steve Austin! Woot! I will probably cry. God, I'm such a baby. Oh well. **

**Next chapter, I will be speeding it up to the Elimination Chamber and the RAW after it. There will be a lot of updates over the next week as I will be attempting to catch up with the real storyline currently going on within the WWE. **

**This week is also my Graduation Test, so I'm sorry if I get these out a bit late or if there are two updates on one day and I miss a day. I apologize. Love you all!**

* * *

_Martyr No More - Fozzy_

_February 19, 2010  
The Hilton Hotel Hallway.  
11:23 AM_

'I've never given much thought as to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love, seemed like a good way to go.' – Bella Swan.

Okay, maybe I was being a bit dramatic, I wasn't going to die after all, but I was in the middle of a heated debate. A war if you'd be so kind to call it. It fit a lot better than 'debate'. I mean, they weren't fighting over politics; they were fighting over a human being.

The way we were currently standing in the hallway, it seemed everyone had taken sides. It was Shawn, Ted, Cody, and Batista versus Hunter, John and Randy. I was standing in between the two teams. Each person had something either for or against me. It wasn't technically a war between heel superstars and face superstars;

No, with them it was a dangerous, potentially lethal game of tag.

"It was you all along." John stated, slightly disbelieving.

"I don't know what you mean." Batista replied.

"You pulled her into a closet!" John yelled.

Batista looked at him. "I did no such thing!" He said affronted.

"I heard you Dave! You were telling her to give you something and if she didn't you'd hurt someone she cared about!" John accused.

Batista rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie Dave! I know it happened!"

"John, I think you took too many head shots." He responded, not giving up just yet.

I looked at Batista bewildered. "You bastard!" I yelled.

His eyes snapped to me.

"You had no problem pulling me into that closet or coming into Hunter's hotel room but now when you get confronted you back down? You asshole!" I shouted.

Shawn, who was standing on the heel side but not necessarily on it, hadn't heard about this. His head slowly turned towards Batista, his eyes rapidly changing to a darker blue as his emotions took a drastic turn. I slowly backed away, coming to a stop in front of John. Hunter took a step forward as Shawn fully faced Batista.

"You did WHAT to my daughter?" Shawn growled. I felt my chest swell with happiness as he once again referred to me as his daughter.

"She didn't deserve to win! She doesn't deserve to go to WreslteMania!" He yelled at Shawn, all the while jabbing his finger in my direction.

"She deserves everything that win at the Rumble gave her! She knew people would hate her because of it but she pulled through. If someone could get over the fact that their own _father _hated them because of a stupid win, they deserve to go on!" Shawn shouted pointing in my direction. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, touch my daughter again, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born. Yunderstand?" Shawn started to slur his southern accent.

"It's not my fault your daughter is a whore-" Batista stopped short when Shawn launched himself at him.

John pushed me towards Randy, who grabbed my hips and maneuvered me behind him while John and Hunter held Shawn back from attacking Batista. Shawn looked like a mad man as he tried to fight his way out of John and Hunter's grip while he attempted to rip Batista's throat out with his teeth. The snapping of his jaw was slightly being drowned out by Hunter yelling at Shawn to calm down, John yelling at Dave to go 'fuck himself', and Randy yelling at Ted and Cody to walk away, but the heel superstars were shouting back.

Soon most of the superstars that were on the same floor as us started to come out of their room's to gather around and help or watch. The commotion started to draw the attention of everyone. Luke Gallows came up behind us with Punk and Serena, to help the face side. Only when Punk took off his jacket did I realize I was still in my boy shorts underwear. He wrapped me up tightly, blocking my body from few.

The yelling even drew the attention of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

"What is going on here?!" She screamed. Slowly the mosh put calmed down and everyone looked at Stephanie. "Does someone want to explain to me as to why I got an urgent call from Phil Brooks saying that there was a fight between our top superstars?"

Even though his wife was right there, Hunter didn't let go of Shawn. "Sweetheart, we just had a disagreement. Nothing was going to happen, I promise." Hunter said softly, showing his pearly white teeth.

Stephanie didn't buy it. "Shove it Hunter."

He flinched. John held back a snicker when Hunter glared at him.

I glanced around Randy's bicep to see where exactly she was standing. Stephanie caught my eye and started to piece everything together with a sigh.

She looked at Batista with a hard look. "Dave, after WrestleMania is over you can not return to RAW unless you are drafted. Do not go near Kayley at all. Do not go near Shawn, Randy, Hunter or John. If you violate any of these rules you will be fired." Stephanie said with authority. "You understand?"

Batista's face twitched and finally he nodded curtly.

"That means you are about to violate the rules." She added.

Batista looked at me one last time, still telling me to follow the deal out, before taking his leave and walking away from the scene. Hunter and John slowly let go of Shawn, letting him get his bearings. Shawn took a deep breath, letting himself get control of his muscles back. Once he took in the oxygen, he went to go after Batista again. John, who had anticipated this, grabbed Shawn around his upper arms and pulled from back, preventing him from getting to his target.

"Thank you sweetheart." Hunter smiled at his wife.

Stephanie glared back at him. "You are on couch arrest when we get home." Hunter sighed.

Punk looked at Luke. "What's that mean?"

"That means he's sleeping on the couch." Luke replied.

"Ooooooohhhhh! Dog house!" John yelled, laughing.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Shawn, do you remember where you put that Sharpie?"

John's face paled.

* * *

_February 19, 2010  
Denny's Restaurant  
12:38 PM_

By the time everyone got back to their rooms, calmed down, took showers, got dressed and met down stairs in the lobby, it was 12:30. It only took a few minutes from the hotel to get to Denny's. Hunter had promised John and me a late breakfast, but with what just went down, he invited Shawn, Randy, Punk, Luke, and Serena. Ted and Cody weren't invited because they didn't do anything and Hunter thought it would be way too awkward.

We were in a booth in the back so fans couldn't get to us. We were thankful that the Denny's we went to understood why we needed to be closed off from everyone. Hunter was on the outside sitting next to Shawn, Shawn was next to John, who was next to Randy, who was next to Serena, who was next to me, Phil was on my other side, and Luke was on the outside.

Hunter was talking about the Elimination Chamber, hoping everyone was on their toes. I felt awkward about this conversation with Shawn in attendance. Shawn caught my eye and softly smiled. I looked back and smiled back.

"Shawn, Hunter, you know I'm sorry."

Shawn nodded. "It's alright baby girl. I'm sorry that I was being so hard headed and stubborn I didn't know how it would affect you. I am so sorry that I strayed away from you. I love you baby girl."

I smiled.

"I know and I understand why you did what you did. I respect it, honestly, but don't be blind. You've earned your spot at WrestleMania; you went into a ring with grown men and fought each one. It's time you step up and take your next challenge. You get to go to the grandest stage of them all, don't throw it away." Hunter advised.

"It's just after all this with Batista; I don't think I should go WrestleMania, at least not with this under my belt." I replied.

"Hunter's right, Kayley. Take the challenge, step up. Some people will hate you for it but that's what it means to be a superstar. You can't please everyone." John spoke up as he leaned back.

"I've already made a decision." I said to John, who sighed in defeat. _Not that I had one to begin with._

Hunter looked at me with a frown. "Kayley, don't chicken out now."

"It's not chickening out if I know it's the right thing to do." I replied.

Hunter sighed. "You are more like your father than you realize," He smiled softly at me. "You are both passionate. Once you have your mind set to something, you don't stop until you get it."

Shawn smiled and nodded.

I shrugged, grinning. "I am my father's daughter."

Hunter chuckled. "Kayley, you will always be your father's daughter, no matter what."

Shawn sighed. "I'm just focused on facing Mark."

"You're becoming obsessed with facing Mark. It's starting to scare me. Honestly." I responded to him.

He nodded in agreement. "It's scaring all of us."

Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry."

"But I know you can do it. If you want this bad enough, you will find a way and you will end the streak."

Hunter nodded in agreement while everyone else was listening.

"I'm sorry about Ted…" Shawn suddenly said softly.

I heaved a sigh. "I am too but I can't take it back. What's done is done."

"How is he taking it?" He asked.

I shrugged not knowing the answer to that. "I'm scared to find out."

He nodded, understanding. "I went insane." I looked up at him, so he continued. "I was three seconds away from running down the hall to Ted's room and beating the crap out of him and then ask questions."

"But it was my fault."

He shrugged. "I don't care because deep down, I knew you were always my light in the darkness. You are my daughter and no matter what, I love you."

I smiled and John caught my eye. He looked smug about something and Hunter noticed it too. "What are you so smug about John?"

He grinned. "I was right, all ya needed to do was give him time."

Hunter rolled his eyes, grabbed his water, what little was left, and poured it over John's head. We all laughed at his facial expression as the water drenched his shirt. I had to lean into Serena to keep from slipping down off the seat and under the table. She chuckled and pulled me back up.

Once everyone was calmed down, we all split into our different conversations. Randy, John, Shawn, and Hunter talked while I talked with the Straight-Edge Society. They were nothing like their in-ring characters, minus the fact that they truly were Straight-Edge.

"Hey Phil?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He turned to me.

"Do you really have to shave your hair to become straight edge?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, but that's what Vince wanted. You can but you don't have to." He leaned back in his seat. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

"There is always a reason behind 'just wondering'." Luke said, smiling.

I chuckled. "I was just wondering as to why your character's took a drastic turn."

Phil nodded. "Well, what Vince wants, Vince gets. He wanted me to be a meaner heel and that's what he got. I think he's pretty pleased." He laughed.

"You ready for Elimination Chamber Sunday?" I asked them.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. I get to shit talk the WWE Universe."

"He was always good at that." Luke mumbled to Serena and me across Phil.

Serena and I chuckled as Phil smacked him upside the head. I smiled down into my half empty plate. Slowly my smile faded into a frown as I thought about this Sunday. This was Shawn's last chance to get Mark to face him but, he wasn't in the Chamber. Suddenly, my head popped up and looked at Shawn.

"Dad!" I yelled.

He jumped and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I have an idea as to how you can get Mark to face you!" I smiled brightly.

Shawn tilted his head.

As I explained to him what to do, I only hoped Mark wouldn't come after me. He should know that if Shawn goes down, I'll go down with him but,

I _won't _rest in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about no updating, it was test week but now that that is over, we can continue on as if nothing ever happened, when in reality it did. Ugh, stupid tests. **

**Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be out later tonight since I missed like 2 days or so. Love you guys. **

**P.S.: I fucking hate the damn document manager edit button. I have spent the last 20 minutes trying to get the lines in the right spot and what should be centered, centered. So I apologize if some of the shit isnt in it's right spot. I am so close of moving my story to another website and giving you the link, this is out of control. **

* * *

_Survival of the Sickest - Saliva_

_February 21, 2010  
Scottrade Center  
St. Louis, Missouri  
8:57pm_

I smiled as John was handed the WWE Championship after the Elimination Chamber. John stared at it for a few seconds, taking it in. He smiled and looked up at the WrestleMania 26 sign. John had done it. After what happened at TLC with Sheamus, he wanted nothing more than to have that title back. Finally, after withstanding 30 minutes and 22 seconds in the chamber, he did.

I heard my boss' music blare through the speakers. I looked over at Shawn, who was sitting next to me, just as confused as I was. Our expressions have never matched this perfectly before. Shawn shrugged in response, not knowing what exactly the Chairman of the WWE was up to.

"Congratulations John Cena, you are going to WrestleMania!" He yelled. John looked back up at the sign as Vince's enthusiasm faded. "As long as you can defend your title right now against this man."

I nearly screamed when Batista's music came on. There was no way he was going to get out of this. There was no way John could beat Batista. He couldn't even stand on his own, let alone defend a championship! Shawn put a comforting hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me down.

"Vince can't do this!" I shouted, looking at Shawn for some kind of answer.

Shawn sighed. "He can do whatever he wants to do."

"Dad, I have to do something!" I said hysterically.

Shawn shook his head. "We can't."

I whimpered as Batista all but put John through hell. I watched as John's body contorted into pain after a Batista Bomb. I put my head in my hands as Batista won the championship. I bet he still believes I will guarantee his spot at WrestleMania if he loses the title.

Shawn rubbed my back. "Go find John and I'll see you after the PPV."

I looked at him. "Where are you going? You're supposed to get into the Elimination Chamber."

Shawn smiled. "I've changed the plan around. Its okay, this will work out better."

I watched him as he left, confused. I shook my head and followed him out to find my best friend, who was, no doubt, in a lot of pain and embarrassed that he couldn't defend himself or the title.

I all but ran down to the medic's once I knew John was backstage and coherent. Randy would be back there also, but probably more pissed than anything because it was Ted who eliminated him. Cody was, apparently, trying to help Randy but Ted took the pipe instead, using it against him. I rolled my eyes at Cody's stupidity. Once the pipe was in the Chamber it was anyone's, not just Randy's. It was fair game once it was in there and Ted couldn't pass it up.

I walked into the medical room and took a look around. It looked like a regular dressing room but it was lined with beds, chairs, and medical supplies. John was lying on a bed, getting checked out. Randy was across from him lying down with his eyes closed, probably trying to rid himself of a headache. Hunter was in a chair, drinking some water as a nurse checked his head.

My eyes landed on Ted, who looked spent but otherwise alright. Cody was sitting next to him, sipping some water as Ted got checked out. Ted looked up and caught my eye. No matter how hard I tried to look away I couldn't, his eyes seemed to pull me in, in those brief moments. Once his eyes landed on mine, they twisted into a glare full of hatred. I suppressed a shudder as I went to check on John and Randy.

"I'm sorry you lost the title John." I said to him softly.

He nodded keeping his eyes closed. "It's alright, I'll get it back."

"I have no doubt that you won't." I chuckled.

His lips turned into a smile. "I hope you never experience that Chamber."

"Oh believe me, I have no desire to." I said.

He chuckled. "How is Randy doing? I would look but I don't feel like opening my eyes."

I turned around to look at Randy, "Well, he's on the bed with his eyes closed, probably getting a headache from the pipe, he's getting circles under his eyes, so he's probably tired, and he's tense so his muscles haven't relaxed yet." I informed.

John nodded. "When Shawn comes back, we leave."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Go check on Randy, make sure that is all that is wrong with him." John advised.

"Alright, you take it easy."

"I never do." John chuckled before going silent.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before making my way over to Randy. His eyes didn't open right away but they did eventually when I stopped by his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I've been worse."

I nodded. "Yes you have." I smiled. "You can close your eyes; I just spent about 2 or 3 minutes talking to John with his eyes closed. You won't offend me."

Randy chuckled. "I'm alright, nothing Advil won't fix."

"I hope you'll feel better." I said.

"Oh I will, I better, tomorrow we have RAW."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Worried about Batista?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

I nodded. "Lay back down." I ordered.

"No, I'm alright." He grunted as he attempted to fully pull himself up. I pushed on his shoulders, making him fall back down onto the bed. He rolled his eyes and looked up at me. "Fine, you win. Anyway, back to Batista."

"He probably thinks I'm still going to give him the spot, to guarantee that he goes to WrestleMania."

"Are you?" Randy asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, whatever you do, just make sure you know it's the right thing to do. You go out there tomorrow night and you make your decision."

I nodded. "Thanks Randy."

"Don't thank me." He chuckled.

"No, I do."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"Randy, I know you let me win at the Rumble." I replied.

He sighed.

"You didn't give me your all. I know you Randy, I've faced you before, and the fans may have thought you fought your best, but you didn't, you barely gave me a run for my money."

Randy closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them back up again. "You're right. I did let you win. But I had my reasons, you know I did."

"What were your reasons?" I asked.

"Nothing that matters now." He shrugged.

I looked down at him. This sounded so familiar. He looked at me questioningly as I tried to pin-point the past conversation I've had with him that sounded like this.

* * *

_"You never stop do you?" I asked. "You just have to make my life miserable!"_

_"Kayley let me explain-" _

_"Explain what? How you love to torture me? I have done nothing for you to treat me like this!" I yelled. Thunder roared through the clouds._

_"You're right but I had my reasons!" He yelled back while taking a step closer to me. "You know I did."_

_"Oh yeah?" I asked stepping closer to him. "What exactly are your reasons?"_

_"Nothing that matters now."_

_"Bullshit Orton! I have been abused by you for 2 months now and damn it I want to know why!" I shouted. "I want to hear you say it!"_

* * *

"Kayley? Kayley. Kayley!"

I jumped. "What?"

"You zoned out on me there." Randy said.

I shook my head, clearing the cob webs. "Sorry. I was thinking."

He nodded and shrugged. "Okay."

I looked at Hunter. "Well, I should go check on Hunter. You take care yeah?"

He nodded in reply. I leaned down and kissed his cheek also. His head turned to my slightly and I caught the corner of his mouth. I blushed softly as his grin appeared. I walked over to Hunter.

"You look better."

He chuckled. "I'm used to this."

"Yeah, you've won 4 of these things." I replied.

"Can't touch this, baby." He laughed.

"Hey, I got a question."

He looked up at me, taking the ice off the back of his neck. "Yeah, shoot."

"Do you know what Shawn's plan is?"

He shook his head. "No. I only remember what you told him to do, he hasn't told me anything."

"He said he was changing it and this one would work better."

"Mmm…" Hunter stared off into space for a few seconds. "Can't think of anything that would be better than you're plan."

"Eh, oh well." I said shrugging it off.

"Well, let's just hope he gets this, if he doesn't Shawn won't leave Mark alone." Hunter advised.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm scared for him."

"As are the rest of us." He replied as he got up. "Let's go get ready to watch the match."

We left the medical room and went back to our dressing room to pass the time until the last Elimination Chamber. I was hoping Shawn wouldn't blow this, Hunter had thought my plan was fool proof but as I thought about it more, it wasn't.

I had remembered last year's Elimination Chamber, it was known as No Way Out, and had taken a few ideas from it. Last year, Edge had lost a title but gained another one in the same night. He had been eliminated in the first chamber and attacked Kofi to get into the second, locking himself in the pod.

I had told Shawn to do the same thing to get to Mark. I had told Shawn to run down the ramp when someone's entrance music was on. We had decided to take out a weak opponent, R-Truth, someone who has never been in the Chamber, and put Shawn in his place, locking himself in his pod just like Edge had done the year before.

Once we were sure Shawn was officially in the match, Hunter and I would rig the charges to have Shawn come out last, defeating Mark for the World Heavyweight Championship. I was good with pyrotechnics and I knew what buttons to press, Hunter would stand guard, making sure none of the techs came back.

Shawn had agreed to it but he needed Mark weak by the time he entered the chamber. I had come up with an idea, an idea so horrible that if it went wrong, I could be charged with voluntary manslaughter. I had shuddered to myself for even thinking of such an act.

Shawn had agreed to the plan and he liked it, so we set it in motion, telling him what to do and how to do it. The timing of it all would be set upon him, for him to take into his own hands whenever he felt it was necessary. Hunter and I never touched the pyrotechnics because we would have to do it right before the match, now that Shawn changed the plan, we didn't need to and I wasn't going to go to prison. I wouldn't do well in there.

"Kayley, it's on." Hunter said from the couch.

I came over and watched R-Truth come out. Hunter and I waited on pins and needles as we watched R-Truth get into the chamber and his pod safely, with no interruptions. We looked at each other, confused.

"May he's taking out Morrison." Hunter suggested.

We watched Punk get in with no problem, followed closely by Rey Mysterio. So far so good, everyone who was supposed to be in the chamber, were currently there. They came with no problems and were locked in their pods. Good.

Morrison was next. Hunter and I watched once again on pins and needles, but once again, nothing happened. We were now confused. Morrison got in with no problem; he was locked in his pod and ready to go.

Jericho came out next, which was fine. He was out and came into the chamber nicely, no accident. Hunter breathed a sigh of relief, we all knew Shawn and Chris didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but taking Chris out of this match would be for the worse. Chris deserved to participate in this match.

The bells tolled, which meant only one thing. Mark was now on his way out. Would Shawn attack Mark before he got in the chamber? Hunter and I watched and as soon as Mark stepped onto the very top of the ramp, his pyro's went off.

I gasped loudly at the scene. My plan had been put into action but I wasn't the one who rigged the charges. Just prior to the commencement of the match, during Mark's entrance, he was involved in an accident which caused flames to shoot up from under the entrance ramp, temporarily covering him in flames. Hunter's jaw dropped and he looked at me for answers. I only shook my head and shrugged.

Shawn must have rigged the charges.

He continued the match but was given bottles of water which was used to cool him down; his chest and face were noticeably reddened as a result of the burns. He was only allowed to participate in the match after being cleared by a ringside doctor.

Once everyone was in, locked in their pod, and cleared to go, the door was slammed shut and chained closed. No one could get in now and no one could get out without being pinned or giving into submission.

What in the hell was Shawn planning?

Hunter and I watched the match go on for what seemed like hours, but it was really only 30 minutes. There were some good points in the match, parts where I went; "DAMN!" and felt like Ron Simmons. Hunter had flinched a couple of times but was other wise silent, wondering the same thing I was.

What was Shawn doing?

Now Mark and Chris were left. Chris went for his submission but Mark kicked him off. As Mark got up, I saw out of the corner of the camera, a part of the floor moving. I didn't think anything of it, the chamber was sure to shake due to the wrestling, but when it lifted up and off, I knew something was happening.

Hunter and I watched as Shawn appeared out from the floor, hopping out of the hole he created and into the chamber. My mouth dropped, why didn't I think of that? Mark had his back to Shawn but when he turned around, he was met with Shawn's foot.

Mark went down hard.

As Chris covered him, Shawn stood over him, looking down with an expressionless face. Hunter leaned back against the couch, smiling. I was still staring at the TV as the camera zoomed in on my father.

Well…that wasn't part of the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the second update for tonight. I regret to inform you that I will now retire to bed as it is 1:00 in the morning here in the lovely state of Georgia. I will probably update tomorrow, but do not hold me to it, for I think someone will be over here. Nevertheless, I will get another chapter out over the weekend. **

**IMPORTANT: **

**I was thinking of doing another story, not necessarily a wrestling one. I am well aware that I have a Batman one up, but I fear that it is not going the way I would like. **

**I have been getting a lot of requests to do a Twilight one. As I do like twilight, I am not obsessed with it. I really like the Volturi though, better than the Cullen's, but I think I can make an exception for Carlisle, don't you? So I am thinking of writing a Twilight one, how would that be?**

**But, if you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write, feel free to send me an idea. Love you all.**

* * *

___Inside the Fire - Disturbed_

_February 22, 2010  
Cajundome Lafayette, LA_  
9:_34PM_

"How the hell did you wind up like this?" Jeff said over the phone.

I shrugged to myself. "I won the Rumble, so Dave took it upon himself to try and force me to give him the spot." I made a face as I walked down the hall. "What do I do?"

I heard Jeff sigh. "I'm not sure baby girl. Give yourself time, I guess."

"I don't have time. I want this behind me."

"Kayley, I know this is hard for you but put yourself in Dave's shoes. If you've been in this business for as long as Dave has been and you watched someone come in and in their first year, win the Rumble, you'd probably be pissed too."

"Jeff-"

"No, Kayley, listen, when Sheamus won the WWE title after like 2 months on RAW, everyone was pissed, if anyone knows what you're going through its either myself, Matt, John, Hunter, or even Randy." He said.

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, you have two choices."

"And they are?"

Jeff sighed again. "The first; move on."

"The second?"

"Give up. If it makes you feel better." He said hesitantly.

I nodded to myself. "Thanks Jeff."

I could just see him smiling through the phone. "No problem baby girl. Always here to help you out."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"Oh! Beth wants to talk to you." Jeff said before there was shuffling over the phone.

"Kayley?" Beth's sweet voice came through.

"Hey Beth." I smiled.

"When are you coming to visit me? I haven't seen you in years!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Either the next time we're in North Carolina or when I'm off."

"You better. Jeff and Shannon want you on the Hardy Show." Beth said.

"Oh yes, I forgot they did that."

"Yeah, they can get annoying."

"Hey!" Jeff's voice yelled in the background.

"Sorry Jeff." Beth said laughing. "Well, I'll let you get ready for you're air time and we'll be watching. Love you."

"I love you too Beth. You also Jeff."

"Kayley said she loves you." Beth said to Jeff.

"Love you too baby girl!" Jeff shouted.

"See ya Beth; take care of yourself and Jeff."

"I'll try, not guarantees." She replied.

"You can't help but try. Bye babe." I smiled.

"Bye."

We hung up and I fixed my belt, which was becoming loose as I walked towards the Gorilla. Maryse had picked out my clothes for tonight. I loved Maryse, she had an amazing fashion sense and she was an all around nice person. Her accent was a plus also. She had even tried to teach me French but laughed because my accents kept getting in the way. Jericho, Edge, and Christian all but smacked the back of my head, disappointed that they had to still speak English to me.

Maryse had picked out incredibly holy and acid washed jeans. The holes where all over the thighs and varied in size depending where they were located on the pant leg. The shirt was a bit revealing if you asked me. She had picked out (thrown at me, really) a black club shirt with a _deep _V-neck. It was so deep it was to the point where I couldn't wear a bra and had to tape the shirt to my chest. Then to top it all off I had to walk in 4 ½ inch black heeled shoes. I was going to kill her.

Maryse owed me. Big time.

Once Jillian got wind I was Maryse's personal Barbie doll for the evening, she wanted in but Maryse cursed her off in French and went on to do my hair and makeup. It was pretty simple, pin straight hair blonde hair and a light smokey eye makeup with clear lip gloss. I was so out of place.

* * *

"_Perfect!" She had said._

"_Maryse, I don't know."_

"_You look gorgeous!" Her accent was strong._

"_Thanks."_

"_Now go out there and show Randy what he's missing!"_

_I had turned to her. "I'm not doing this for Randy…"_

"_Sure sweetie, now go!"_

* * *

Which leaves me here, preparing to go out there and face the world. No doubt, everyone would want to know what I was up to since I requested air time this week. Last week wasn't that bad, I had talked about winning the Rumble and not knowing who I was going to face. This was now different.

"Kayley, you're on in 2 minutes!" The stagehand yelled to me.

I nodded.

"Kayley!" John's voice yelled.

I turned around.

"Whoa…" He stopped and looked at my chest.

"John, my eyes are up here." I pointed to my face.

"I know; I'm well aware of the female body, yours especially, just give me a minute." He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Can you push them together?"

I smacked his head. "John!"

"Sorry! Anyway, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I have given up my place at WrestleMania."

"Kayley, you earned this spot. Don't give it up because of Batista." John said.

"I've already made up my mind; I'm giving it up."

John looked at me. "Don't tell me you are actually going to cement Batista's chance to go to WrestleMania."

I shrugged. "You'll find out."

John went to say something but my theme song blared and he looked at me questioningly because of the new song.

_Hahahaha!  
Oh, Devon won't go to Heaven  
she's just another lost soul about to be mine again  
leave her, we will receive her  
it is beyond your control, will you ever meet again._

I walked out with lights flashing all around me, like a rock concert. The crowd was hesitant because they didn't recognize the theme song. They were used to my 'Heartkiller' theme but since I won the Royal Rumble, Vince had changed it due to the fact that I was on my own and now independent. Vince had also changed Drew McIntyre's theme song because of title win. Vince thought it would anger Shawn because the song sounded something that would belong with Undertaker or Kane. Shawn was indeed pissed.

_Devon, no longer livin'  
who had been rendered un-whole as a little child  
She was taken then forsaken  
you will remember it all; let it blow your mind again._

I met the crowd with a hard look, anger taking its control over my features. Batista had some nerve last night. Now, he expected me to insure that he had the main event spot at WrestleMania?

_Give your soul to me for eternity  
release your life to begin another time with her  
end your grief with me, there's no other way  
release your life, take your place inside the fire with her._

I took my sweet time getting to the ring but once I climbed inside, my mind started to race and form the words I had to say. I forgot what was on the script for me tonight so I decided to wing it and hope for the best. I knew the main drift of the speech so I would have to make my own words sound somewhat like what was written down.

Slowly, my music died and the lights stopped flashing hysterically. They calmed down but the crowd didn't. They screamed with praise as I stood in the middle of the ring with the microphone. The crowd knew what was going on between Batista and John, so they would have no problem understanding what happened between me and Batista.

"I am out here tonight to tell you guys what has been happening to me these past few days." I looked around. "As you know, Batista and John have been going to head to head for a while now because of Bret Hart and now how Vince screwed John. Now, that doesn't concern me but when Batista has the audacity to threaten me then I take my place in the problem."

The crowd listened to every word I said. Well, at least they believed me.

"It started last Monday, where Batista pulled me into a closet and told me to give my spot at WrestleMania to him because if I didn't, he would hurt John, Ted, and me. I told him I would give him the spot, tonight."

The crowd jeered.

"Apparently, he couldn't wait that long and took matters into his own hands, going to Vince and then stealing the WWE title away from John Cena." I paced back and forth for a few seconds. "Batista still believes I will insure he gets that spot, but no, Batista, when you took matters into your own hands, that's when the deal was called off!" I looked at the stage. "Two can play this game, _sweetie_."

The crowd yelled.

"I won't be giving the spot to you. I'm giving the spot to someone else but before I announce who I'm giving it to, I will explain why I am not going to WrestleMania to compete." I looked at the audience. "I have done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks and realized that I am slowly destroying my family within the WWE because I won. I don't believe I deserve this and I plan on giving this to someone who I **know **will win at WrestleMania. Please except this decision because it was a decision that was hard to make but it was the right one."

The crowd clapped for me.

"The person I am giving the spot to is a fan favorite." I smiled. "He is also one of the best people I have ever met. So, I know that John Cena will win at WrestleMania and get that title back."

The crowd was deafening. They cheered like their life depended on it. I went to put the microphone down and leave the ring but something was pulling at my heart strings. I stopped and looked up at the WrestleMania 26 sign. My own flashbacks of the Royal Rumble entered my mind and started to take over.

I stood back up correctly and brought the microphone to my lips. The crowd started to quiet down as they realized I was having an internal battle. I ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I looked up into the camera, hoping to reach my target.

"Dad." I said simply. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through these past few weeks with my Rumble win and I can only hope that you have _fully _forgiven me. I love you dad and I never meant to hurt you." I smiled softly. I looked around at the fans. "Now, I have more news, I have talked with Vince and he has agreed to allow me to compete for the Money in the Bank Ladder match!"

The screamed.

"So, even though I have given up my win for an automatic spot at WrestleMania, I will be working for it through my opponent tonight!"

_Alpha Dog!_

John came out, smiling and jumping. I chuckled as I watched him do his routine, saluting the soldiers' and then running down the ramp. I stepped back to allow him free reign in the ring. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Kayley." He said into my ear as he spun me around in a hug.

I laughed. "You're welcome."

He set me down and kissed my cheek before grabbing his own microphone. "Kayley, you will not regret this, I promise you. I will win at WrestleMania, and I will get that title back, but it won't be for just me, it'll be for you."

I smiled and bowed slightly. I slipped out of the ring, so John could do his segment. I had only gotten half-way up the ramp before Vince stepped out. John went silent in the ring and I stopped walking so I could stare up at my boss.

"Yes, congratulations John, you are now _officially _going to WrestleMania to face Batista. Now, since I was about to assign someone to face you, John, so you could go to WrestleMania, I think it should be Kayley to face the person I picked out." Vince looked thoughtful. "Now, Kayley, if you win, you go to WrestleMania to be in the Money in the Bank Ladder match. If you lose, you don't go but neither does the person you went up against, because they are already going."

I looked up at him.

"So, meet your opponent for tonight." Vince smiled.

_Oh! Oh! Shawn!  
I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy.  
I got the looks, that drives a girl wild!_

Shawn stepped out, looking depressed and not wanting to be here at the moment. Vince was smiling widely as he watched Shawn's sad eyes meet my shocked ones. John was all but rooted in place in the ring.

Shawn grabbed the microphone from Vince. "Kayley, I am so sorry, Vince-he's, he's making me do this. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I don't want to do this-"

Vince grabbed the microphone back and looked down at me. "You're match is for later tonight, I'd go get ready."

Well, at least Shawn is going to WrestleMania to face Mark. My plan on the other hand, well…

That plan was in a world of shit now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Who is ready for RAW? I am. :D Oh and yes I did cry when I saw Stone Cold last week. I hope you guys are all ready for WrestleMania 26! When you watch RAW, just think of how good their storylines fit this story. Creepy sometimes. Love you!!

* * *

**

__

Forever or Never – Cinema Bizarre

_February 22, 2010  
Cajundome, LA  
10:38PM_

"So, that's the plan for tonight." Hunter said as he watched Shawn and I get ready.

"What happens if he restarts the match?" I asked Hunter as I sat down next to Randy.

"You do it again, exactly the same." Hunter smiled.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, but can't help but try, right?"

Shawn laughed. "Feels like the old DX days, not that I remember much of it."

John made a face. "You better remember this for the rest of your life."

"Oh, I will." Shawn responded. He looked over at Randy and I. "Little to close Orton, scoot over."

Randy sighed and scooted down the bench. "Better?"

Shawn smiled and nodded. "Much."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how do we know he won't revoke my spot if I win?"

Hunter's grin got brighter. "Well, that's where I step in; I can always threaten him with something."

"Perks of being married into the business, no doubt." John said.

I stuffed a laugh as Hunter thumped him on the back of the head. Shawn slipped on his 'Heartbreak Kid' T-shirt as he watched John and Hunter play fight. I fixed my top and waited for the announcement as to when we were on.

"Before Shawn says it, let me be the one to tell you." Hunter spoke up.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Just know that Shawn Michaels lays down for absolutely no body." Hunter said in his best southern voice.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Son, I am not afraid to hurt you."

"Oh stuck it up old man." Hunter shot back. Shawn tensed and Hunter instantly regretted it.

Shawn slowly turned around. "Old man, huh?"

"Shawn-"

"I'll show you old man!" Shawn lunged at him, tackling him to the floor.

John laughed hysterically, almost falling off his seat. I giggled as I watched Shawn put Hunter in a sharp shooter. Randy just shook his head, hiding his smile with a turn of his head.

"Tap!" Shawn yelled. "Tap!"

Hunter yelled in pain as Shawn put more pressure on his back and knees.

"Tap!" He yelled again.

Finally, after a few moment's Hunter tapped. I smiled remembering when I first made Hunter tap out.

"Kayley and Shawn Michaels, you're on in 5." A stagehand yelled through the dressing room door.

"Let's go." I sighed as I got up.

Shawn nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the room and walking to the Gorilla. Hunter stood up and walked next to me.

"I can always escort you out." Hunter said.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

He nodded and informed the stagehand.

"Good luck out there baby girl!" John yelled from down the hall.

I smiled and gave him a 'thumb's up' gesture in which he returned. I was jumping in place, back and forth, while Hunter stood next to me completely calm. Shawn looked fine but everyone knew he was nervous as to how this would play out.

_Oh! Oh! Shawn!  
I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy!  
I got the looks that drives, a girl wild!_

Shawn walked out, doing his normal routine, trying to get the crowd excited, which was no problem. His pyrotechnics went off without a hitch, I had suspected that maybe Mark would have found out about who was behind his accident, though it had been my idea, he would probably take it out on Shawn.

"Approaching the ring from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd cheered for my dad as he took his shirt off and got ready to wrestle.

Weird sounds started to emit from the speakers and soon guitar riffs followed.

_Hahahaha!  
Oh! Devon, won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her  
And it's beyond your control will you ever meet again. _

I walked out with Hunter by my side. I glanced over at Hunter, who was trying to get used to the flashing lights, making me chuckle briefly. I walked down, looking slightly nervous for the crowd's sake.

"And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 135 pounds, Kayley Michaels!"

Hunter slapped my butt as good luck and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just laughed and walked to his side of the ring so he could cheer me on.

Shawn and I stood across from each other, both eyeing each other up, trying to figure out where to get them, in reality, we knew what we were going to do. Shawn winked quickly, quickly enough so that the cameras didn't get it. I bit my lip softly, sending him the message that I did indeed catch his reassuring glance.

The bell rang.

Shawn and I circled each other before we locked up. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I threw him against the ropes, making him rebound off them. I blocked him from going to the other side, sending him to the floor. I chuckled as he laid down, looking as if he was out cold. I did what Hunter told me to do, make Vince look like an asshole for making this match.

I purposefully went extremely slow landing an elbow in Shawn's chest. He groaned and I dropped to the canvas, laying on his stomach and hooking his leg. I was chuckling as the referee counted hesitantly. Once I got to three and won the match, I got up. Shawn slowly crawled over to the side of the ring, grabbing a microphone.

"I-I." Shawn pretended to cry. "I just couldn't do it, after that take down, I just couldn't get back up! I think I trained her to well…" He burst into fake sobs. "Hunter, I was trying and I couldn't get up!"

Hunter nodded his head sadly, selling the whole thing.

"I mean, I just got my match with Undertaker at WrestleMania, and I thought I could beat Kayley, but-but, OH GOD!" Shawn cried into the microphone.

I took it from him as he 'sobbed' on the canvas. "Vince! Hey Vince!" I yelled as Hunter got in the ring. "You didn't think I could do it but…" Hunter picked me up and spun me around. "I did it! Hear that McMahon? I DID IT!" I yelled, fake crying. "This is the happiest moment of my life!"

Hunter laughed as I used his own words from back in the DX days. He set me down and we waited for a few seconds, waiting to see if Vince came out. When he didn't we all made our way back to the dressing rooms.

John was laughing as we got back. "That was amazing!"

I smiled. "Tell Hunter, it was his idea."

"Hunter, man, never let me doubt you again." John said as he shook Hunter's hand.

"Never knew you did."

I looked around the dressing room. "Where's Randy?"

John smiled. "He left to see Legacy."

I nodded.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel, I'm beat." Shawn laughed.

* * *

_February 22, 2010  
The Hilton Hotel  
Room 384  
11:32PM_

"Well, I'll be the first to tell you…" Shawn said as he flopped down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I may be retiring at WrestleMania."

John rolled his eyes. "As if we couldn't tell by the stipulation of the match, Shawn."

Shawn shook his head. "The doors of retirement haven't looked this close before. I think I may lose on purpose…"

"Don't lose on purpose…" I said to him. "Give it your best shot and no matter the outcome, I'll be behind you." I smiled up at him.

Shawn sighed. "I just don't want to leave you on the road alone."

"She won't be alone Shawn." Hunter spoke up as he sat down next to John on the opposite bed. "I'll be here to watch over her."

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Shawn replied.

I chuckled as Hunter gave him a rude hand gesture. "I'll be fine."

"Remember the last time you said that?" Shawn asked. "You ended up with Legacy."

"I remember." I nodded. "But then, Randy and I didn't like each other at all."

"What a lie!" John yelled pointing at me. "You both loved each other and were too blinded by hate to realize it!"

"Whatever, John." I said. "We didn't know we loved each other until our relationship was over."

"Yeah, then you got with Ted." John groaned. "What a bust that turned out to be."

Hunter rolled his eyes at me and got up and turned around to face the bed John was lying on. He grabbed the end of the mattress and pulled upwards. John went backwards and landed on the side of the bed with half the mattress on top of him. "Oof!"

Hunter smiled smugly. "Ah, what a way to fix a problem."

I chuckled. "Anyway."

Shawn made a noise and we all looked at him, John was peeking out from under the bed, trying to slyly get out without Hunter noticing.

"What?" I asked.

Shawn looked at me. "Would you get back with Orton?"

I played with my hands. "He's changing, for the better…"

Shawn sighed.

"Dad, I loved him, something like that doesn't just go away."

"What about with Ted?" He asked.

I made a face, looking down at my hands. "I do love him, I probably always will."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Shawn, you know that's how we grow." Hunter said. "Look at what she went through with John."

"Hey! I still love her!" John yelled from underneath the mattress.

"Quiet!" Hunter yelled hitting the bed.

"Arrrrggg!" John groaned.

"I know Cena still loves her, I may be old but I'm not blind." Shawn said.

I blushed.

"If I had to choose between Orton and Cena for you to date, I'd choose Cena in a heartbeat, Kayley." Shawn stated.

"I know, Dad." I responded.

"I just want you to take a break from the dating world, at least for a little bit. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." He kissed my temple.

"I won't dad." I smiled.

"You know, I almost was able to call you 'Pops', Shawn!" John spoke up, still trying to get out from under the mattress.

Shawn got pale. "Not that I wouldn't mind having you as a son-in-law, but can we please not talk about this now?"

"Fine." He responded, but sounded muffled.

Hunter hit the bed again, making John groan.

"What's the point in all those gym sessions if you can't lift a damn bed?" I asked.

"Oh hush! I want to see you lift this damn thing with Hunter on top of it. His fat ass is weighing me down."

"You lifted the Big Show and Edge…together!" I laughed.

"She got you there John." Hunter chuckled.

John sighed and took this as a sign of defeat in both situations, lying back down under the mattress.

Shawn chuckled and got up off the bed. "Well, let's get ready to sleep, we need to head out early tomorrow."

"That means fix the bed Hunter." I chuckled.

"Who is sleeping with whom?" Hunter asked as he got up to flip the bed back over.

"Me and Kayley!" John yelled once he was up.

Shawn looked over at us. "If I hear any funny noises over there, let me just tell you something John…"

John looked over at Shawn. "Yeah?"

"I'm not afraid to go _back _to prison." He snapped.

John nodded quickly and took a few steps away from me.

The last thing I saw before turning out the lights was Shawn smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIM is my favorite band, I suggest you all go listen to them! Ville Valo is an amazing singer. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**LeahMarie; You read my mind! I was actually waiting until this chapter to bring Cody back in, so just for you, Cody will be in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Love you!**

**And I love everyone else!

* * *

**

__

Love, the Hardest Way - HIM

_February 23, 2010  
The Hilton Hotel,  
Room 384  
9:15AM_

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Shawn was up early that morning, a habit he developed over the years of traveling with the company. He was used to getting up at wicked hours of the morning, rolling over to find Hunter drooling on the pillow and snoring in his ear, and not being able to shake the sleep from his eyes until he got a shower. This was a lifestyle to him, a lifestyle he was sure to miss next month.

Shawn wasn't sure what he was going to do. Was he going to retire and give up everything he worked for over the past 25 years, or was he going to go for one more year, watching his daughter rise to the top of the business with his help? He wasn't exactly sure but when he figured it out, he would know.

A part of him wanted to leave the wrestling business, though The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, would never be completely gone. His legacy in the WWE was too big to hide and they couldn't cover up the fact that he had wrestling in his blood; no one could for that matter. Hunter couldn't even deny it and Shawn had trained him when he came in.

The fact that retirement was right around the corner scared Shawn to no end, knowing that 3 seconds of not watching himself in a match could end it all. Everything he worked for would be over and he couldn't change it. He had one of the best career's in WWE history, if not _the _best.

In Shawn's mind, if he was to go out, he wanted to go out with a bang and to the best in the business. In his opinion, Mark Callaway was the best and after what happened last year at WrestleMania 25, Shawn knew Mark would go bigger than they had. There wasn't any doubt in Shawn's mind that he would be remembered.

But would he rather be known and remembered as the WWE Superstar that had the best career or the WWE Superstar that had broken the Undertaker's undefeated streak after 17 years?

Shawn would like to be known as both, but he knew deep down, it was one or the other. He couldn't have both, no matter how much he wanted them. He had to choose and this would have to be one of the hardest choices he's ever had to make.

The other part of him didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay in the business to watch his daughter, Kayley, make it to the very top of the mountain. Shawn wanted his daughter to succeed. Though, he knew she would, he just didn't want anyone to step on her. Shawn has always been behind Kayley, minus the past few months when she won the Rumble, and always knew; deep down, that it was because of her that he was a changed man.

"_If someone uses you as a stepping stone, Kayley, you tell them that they better step hard, because you lay down for absolutely no body." Shawn had said. _

Shawn knew he could trust Hunter and John to watch over Kayley when he left, but he wanted to see her grow, having missed that part of life because he was on the road himself. He didn't want to miss another moment of her life. He had missed so many birthdays, school plays, graduations, and moments that a father should miss but wanted to be there for.

He missed her first steps, her first words, the first time she ate by herself, went to the bathroom by herself, the time she played Cinderella in her school play, hell even the time where she freaked out because she was bleeding from her southern regions, only to realize she was having her period.

He missed everything.

Shawn had promised her that he wouldn't miss anything again but now he wasn't so sure and he hated the fact that he may have to break a promise to his daughter, again. He wanted to stay but he wanted to go. Just like the WrestleMania question, he couldn't have both, he had to choose. This was by far the biggest decision he ever had to make.

Should he stay or should he go? Should he watch his daughter from backstage or watch his daughter from the television?

Kayley said that she would be behind him in whatever he chose, but was she really? Was she really behind him if he wanted to leave or was she just saying that? He sat up in the hotel bed, looking over at his daughter, who was wrapped up around John's body, hugging him close as his arms were around her. Shawn sighed and looked at the clock, noting dully that they had 10 more minutes before they would be forced to get up.

This was another year, another month, another day, but most of all it was another moment. Another moment in which Shawn could spend with his daughter and regret nothing. Another _final _moment of his career where he could be 'The Heart Break Kid' and not have anyone look at him differently. He would be 'The Heart Break Kid' until the day he dies, but he officially will be giving up that name if he retired. Once he gave it up, people would no longer look at him like they do now. Oh the looks he will get.

Nothing lasts forever, Shawn.

He knew that. He knew that from the moment he stepped foot into this world. He knew he wouldn't stay a kid forever, he knew he wouldn't stay a teenager forever, he knew he wouldn't be in this business forever…

And he knew that Undertaker's undefeated streak couldn't last forever, let alone another year while he's still in the business.

As long as he was still here, he would try like _hell _to break it. Finally, Shawn made up his mind. He would take whatever comes and if it doesn't turn out to be what he wanted, then he would make the best of it, he would look at the positive things about it.

The clock struck 9:30AM and Shawn slowly and carefully pulled himself from the warm bed, stalking groggily over to the mirror to determine how bad he looked this morning. Shawn glanced in the mirror and nearly jumped back in surprise, making a small 'Jeez!' noise as he actually took in who the person with the knotted hair in the mirror was.

"Yeah, Shawn," Hunter stretched and glanced over briefly. "You are not a ray of sunshine to look at in the morning."

Shawn, who was still staring at his reflection in disbelief, replied softly, "I would have never guessed I looked like this." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the wildness of it. "Never really wanted to get up…"

Hunter chuckled at his response and looked over at the other bed, which occupied Kayley and John. He nodded his head towards them. "You gonna wake them up?"

Shawn turned and shrugged, looking at the two people still sleeping. "Not sure…"

"Hell I will!" Hunter exclaimed, grabbing a water bottle.

Shawn shook his head and grabbed the bottle before the water fell from the opening. "Kayley will be pissed…" He looked down at his daughter. "Aw, hell, go for it."

Hunter smiled brightly, tipping the bottle at a 30º degree angle letting the water spit out and onto the faces of John and Kayley, laughing as he did so.

John shot up, knocking Kayley to the side and pushing her out of the way of the water. She gasped at the coolness of the liquid, all but shocked to awareness. She looked for the person who had woken her up in such a manner, her eyes landing on Hunter, who was still laughing from her facial expression.

"I guess he's telling us we need a shower." John said, wiping the water from his blue eyes.

Kayley growled at Hunter and swiftly got off the bed, stomping her way like a 5 year old to the bathroom to take a shower. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Now I need to wait…" John sighed.

Hunter dumped the rest of the water on John's head. "Now you don't need to."

John flipped him off.

Hunter excused himself from the room, dying of laughter.

* * *

_February_ _23,_ _2010_  
_The Hilton Hotel  
10:32AM_

**First Person POV**

After Hunter dumped the bottle of water on my head this morning to wake me up, I was briefly in a sour mood, ignoring Hunter for half an hour before giving up. Hunter had been giving me puppy dog looks all morning, trying to get me to forgive him, after a while, I did.

I was walking around the hotel, trying to find where Randy was staying. Apparently, I was to walk him out next Monday on RAW and I wanted to see if he had the script. Of course, finding Randy Orton was never easy, so I was failing miserably

The Hilton was chaos, everyone was trying to get out on the road before they had to pay for another day for a room they didn't need. By 11:30, we would all be out of here and heading to the next city, which I do not know the name of because I was not going to drive just yet, all I knew was that it was a long drive.

As I turned the corner, I was met with a pleasant surprise, for me at least. Cody was walking towards me slowly, searching the numbers on the doors. I walked a bit faster to catch him before he chose the room he needed.

"Hey Cody." I said.

Cody looked up, saw me, and then looked back down, stopping in front of room 621. "Hey."

I sighed deeply, noting the hesitance. "Cody, please talk to me."

He looked up again but he caught my eyes this time. "Why? Just so you can worm your way into our hearts and tear them to pieces again?"

"No," I said softly, shaking my head. "I thought I was your friend."

Cody scoffed. "You were my friend until you broke my _best _friend's heart." He looked at the door. "How could you?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear, I just," I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. "I love him, I swear I do and nothing you can say will change my mind, but I know that we couldn't make a marriage work."

Cody shook his head, scoffing. "You are just like your father, you lead people on and when they fully trust you, you tear them down and spit on them."

I growled and grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall, holding him up an inch off the floor. He gasped for breath, trying to pry my fingers from his neck. I pressed my body against his so he couldn't move and leaned in close, my mouth was right next to his ear.

"You know _nothing _about my father." I sneered into his ear.

He gasped, trying to get air to his lungs. "This" Gasp. "This is Ted's." Gasp. "Room."

I let go of him and took a step back so he could find his feet again. I knocked on Ted's door and waiting until he opened it. As I heard rustling inside the room, I felt my stomach drop. It felt like it was going to come out of my butt and fly away because of the nervousness I was feeling.

Ted opened the door and his happy expression turned sour when he saw my face. "What?"

I looked up at him. "Can we talk?"

"We are."

I sighed loudly. "Ted…please."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door wider, stepping aside to let me through. I walked in and I heard the door close behind my back. I felt him standing behind me, his shadow casting over mine on the floor.

"Start talking." He responded as he stood behind me.

I turned around. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but I knew we couldn't make a marriage work-"

"You couldn't make the marriage work." He interrupted. "You shattered my dreams of once having a family. We could have had a wonderful family!"

I tore my eyes away from him. "Ted, you have every right to be mad at me-"

"Damn right I do!" He yelled. "I love you Kayley!"

I looked at the floor. "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Don't tell me who I love and who I don't love."

Ted's face twisted. "Is that what you told Randy?"

My eyes shot up at him. "What?"

"Did you tell Randy that same thing?" He asked, stepping closer. "Huh?"

"Ted-"

"So you break up with me and go back to Randy." He laughed and I cringed. "You'll go to anyone whose been between those legs."

My mouth dropped. "I have never had sex with Randy!"

Ted laughed. "That's surprising!"

"You asshole!" I yelled.

His hand raised and I felt it collide with my cheek. My knees hit the carpet and I couldn't help but look at him as I fell. My cheek stung and I put my hand against it, hoping to sooth the burn.

He hit me…

He actually hit me.

"Never call me that again." Ted sneered. He grabbed my chin to force me to look into his eyes. "I've learned more than just wrestling from Randy Orton."

"He's never hit me!" I shouted.

He raised his hand again and landed another smack on the same cheek, but he held my chin, not allowing me to comfort my abused cheek.

"Shame, you could have been whipped into good shape."

"My father will-"

"Your father will, what? Hunt me down? Hurt me? Shoot me?" Ted laughed loudly. "He's an old man whose time is up."

"My father was better than your father!"

"Yeah? How come my father is going to the Hall of Fame this year?" He asked.

"Maybe because Vince feels sorry for him."

"Doubtful." He responded. "Your father isn't in there."

"Yet." I growled out. "He will be." I moved my head but his hold tightened. "He's still in the business."

"Not for long." Ted snapped. His foot came up and kicked my stomach.

"Ah!" I yelled and held my stomach.

Ted pushed my face away from him, sending me backwards onto the ground. I looked up at him and he wasn't the man I fell in love with. It was like Randy's IED had transferred over to Ted. I saw him raise his hand and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Randy holding Ted's fist. They were having a stare down, Randy looked more furious than Ted.

"You better get lost before I kill you." Randy growled.

Ted looked at me. I looked up at him.

"Ted I'm sorry this happened between us." I groaned out.

Ted growled. "No." He looked at Randy before returning his gaze to me. "No you're not." He pulled his fist from Randy's grip. "Not yet."

He fled from the room, leaving me on the ground and Randy staring after him. Randy took a few deep breathes before facing me again, but I could tell by the way his arms shook and his fists clenching and unclenching, that he was still fuming. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style.

He sighed. "John is going to have a field day with this."

John wasn't my concern.

I could just see my Southern father get wind of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay next chapter. Who is ready for WrestleMania?! Who you going for, Shawn Michaels or Undertaker? I'm torn because I've heard both will be gone after WM for a break, but I would love it if Shawn broke the streak. So I'm going with Shawn. You?**

**Also; I want to clear up a few reviews that I have gotten over night, I am aware that people think Ted would not hit Kayley and believe me it will be the first and last time, but I needed to focus on Ted's and Randy's anger issues and I needed to make it somewhat fit with the storyline that is currently in the WWE. I hope that none of you are offended by it and I hope that I will be able to write this story as you see fit. If I cannot do so, I apologize. **

**I love you!

* * *

**

_Battlefield – Jordin Sparks_

_February 23, 2010  
Hilton Hotel  
Room 384  
11:32AM_

"Shawn calm down! We'll take care of him at the show!" Hunter tried to reason.

I was sitting on the bed next to Randy, who was treating the small cut above my temple. We both had no idea how I got that but it happened. Shawn was pacing like a rabid animal in a cage, who was just waiting for the lock to come off. I winced as Randy probed around my head with his finger tips.

"Does this hurt?" He whispered to me as he tapped above my left eye.

I winced a bit. "A little bit."

He nodded and put ice on it, holding it for a few seconds while he watched Shawn go insane.

"I will kill him! I will murder him and bury him 7 feet under!" Shawn shouted.

John looked up. "It's 6 feet, Shawn." He mumbled.

"He'll be fucking 7 feet after I'm done with him!" Shawn cursed.

I flinched. Ever since he became a born again Christian, he only cursed when he was extremely mad. As far as I knew, he only cursed twice in front of me. The first was when he had Randy pinned against the wall. Randy still remembered it.

"Shawn, think rationally, you are upset right now, I understand-"

"No Hunter you don't understand!" Shawn yelled at his best friend. "Your daughters aren't old enough yet. Imagine someone hitting Aurora or Murphy! This is my pride and joy that just got abused!"

"Dad, I'm alright, just a little banged up." I said through the ice bag Randy was still holding.

"No Kayley, no man should ever raise a hand to you!" Shawn shouted, his hands fisting in his hair. "A real man would never actually hit a woman."

Randy checked my cheek as I sighed, knowing I was not going to get anywhere with Shawn. He had his mind set and I couldn't change it for anything. Shawn was stubborn and everyone knew it, I didn't know how Hunter had put up with it all those years in DX. I gave him credit for trying though.

"Shawn, take a deep breath." Hunter advised.

"I don't want to calm down!" Shawn screamed.

Randy sent me a look that clearly said, 'I'm sorry I told Shawn, I didn't think he would have reacted _this_ badly.' John had just sat there, frozen, his eyes glued to the small amount of swelling on the left side of my face. The swelling wasn't bad at all, not nearly as bad as Randy and I had thought it would be since Ted had slapped me with force.

"Shawn! The only person who can do something about this without it looking suspicious is Orton since Legacy is breaking up." Hunter said. He watched his best friend throw his fit.

"We have to have Orton do our dirty work!?" Shawn exclaimed furiously.

"We have to Shawn," Hunter sighed loudly and deeply. "I don't trust the guy as far as I can throw him but we have to let Orton handle this one. You don't trust him either, I know, but if I learned anything from our days in Evolution, I know Orton doesn't take shit."

Randy watched them talk as if he wasn't there so he focused on my face.

"Yeah? How come he went all those years under your rules?" Shawn asked Hunter.

Hunter, not wanting to get into a fight right now, sighed, "Vince told him to, Orton just got tired of it. I understand."

Shawn threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "No Hunter you don't understand! You always had power over everyone! You've never been in our position!"

John snapped out of his daze and looked up at Shawn. "Shawn, you don't want to start another fight with Hunter, we don't need a repeat of Bad Blood."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Hunter; I'm just worked up right now."

Hunter nodded and stood so he could put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I understand, but you are right, I don't know what it's like to be under someone, I've always held the power. You had every reason to say that."

Shawn shook his head; either trying to clear the cob webs of anger or attempting to tell Hunter that he was still in the wrong. "A best friend shouldn't say that. I was out of line."

John sighed heavily. "Hunter, just accept it and move on, let us figure out what we are going to do about DiBiase."

Hunter nodded, accepting Shawn's apology and John's suggestion. "For the next few weeks leading up to WrestleMania, we have Orton punish DiBiase until he can't move. We want to make sure that he has second thoughts about going to WrestleMania."

Randy nodded in agreement but didn't say anything; instead he was still focused on my face.

"Kayley needs to get the swelling down and get ready for her match at WrestleMania." John spoke up, looking from Hunter to Shawn to Randy and me.

Shawn nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "On March 15…who is guest hosting?"

I thought for a moment. "Stone Cold. They wanted him March 16 but that was on a Tuesday, so they had to go with March 15."

John looked confused. "Why?"

"March 16 is 3-16. Austin 3:16…get it?" I chuckled.

John nodded. "Oh."

Shawn interrupted us. "So Stone Cold, okay, Steve and I go back, maybe I can catch him before the show and ask for something."

Randy looked away from my cheek. "What exactly? Steve isn't very lenient."

"Well, to piss Ted off we can get Kayley to walk out with you to the ring." Shawn thought.

Randy nodded. "Works for me."

"If it doesn't work with you and Hunter, Steve and I are friends so I can always get him to say yes." John replied.

Shawn and Hunter nodded. Randy put the ice back on my face but my skin started to get numb. The pins and needles feeling started to come forth and I made faces, trying to wake the nerves and muscles back up.

Randy chuckled. "Stop, you'll make it worse."

"But I'm cold."

"Two more minutes and we can take it off." Randy replied.

I nodded.

"That's the plan then." Hunter said off-handedly.

"I just have one request Orton." Shawn said.

Randy looked up at my father.

"You best beat him bloody." Shawn told him.

Randy looked into Shawn's eyes, his own eyes starting to drastically change to a deeper blue. "I plan too."

_

* * *

_

March 15, 2010  
San Diego, California  
San Diego Sports Arena  
9:38 PM

Over the past few weeks, Randy all but killed Ted DiBiase Jr. Cody had come down to purposefully distract him, which ended in Randy losing his matches. He wasn't focused on winning, he was set on destruction and he didn't care who got in his way, they were going down.

Randy's eyes burned with a murderous glare, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at him. He was fuming silently, not really causing any havoc, but when he did, it felt like my first year here in the WWE. Though, this time, I grew smart and stayed the fuck away from him, not wanting another flying lamp to make its way onto my agenda.

Randy's anger was starting to get the best of him and everyone stood out of his way, not wanting to be the next victim in Randy Orton's play book. It had been a while, a month or so, that he had been this mad. A lot of people knew this would happen but some had hope, some people thought Randy was actually better.

They were wrong.

John took his frustrations out of Vince McMahon and Dave Batista, who hasn't bothered me since that blow out in the hallway, so he was still following Stephanie's rules, which I was thankful for. I was supposed to stay with John during this whole deal until WrestleMania ended but I lost him a few times and gave up, spending my RAW nights alone.

Shawn focused on Undertaker, putting everything he had into words. As the weeks drew closer Shawn was getting slightly more careless but he was focused and we knew it. The old roots of 'The Showstoppa!' 'The Headliner!' 'The Icon!' 'The Mainevent! 'Mr. WrestleMania!' 'The Heart Break Kid!' started to come out. It inched their way into Shawn's heart and soul, making him feel young once again as a reminder as to why he does what he does day in and day out.

Hunter focused on Sheamus, making sure that he didn't get any ideas of coming after me. Though, I knew Sheamus wouldn't do that, he was friends with Randy and automatically a friend of mine. At first it was hard to get past his accent, but once I did, he was an alright guy.

I was left alone. I spent most of my time with Chris Jericho or Glenn Jacobs, more so Glenn since he traveled with Mark. If I wasn't with them, I was sitting in the dressing room by myself, watching everyone go on with their lives.

When I first came into the business, there was never a moment where I was left alone, I was always with someone. I was mostly with Ted, Cody, or John. Randy would be on his temper trips while I was banned from seeing Hunter or Shawn. I was practically forced to be with Legacy. As I look back on it, I could have handled some situations better.

I didn't have to pick a fight with Orton every time he was within breathing room of me. I didn't have to purposefully tick him off, making his temper flare. I didn't have to push John the way I did when I wanted to know about why his friendship with Randy went down the drain, but if I didn't I probably wouldn't be where I was today.

Being alone is bad for me. I tend to over think situations and reanalyze them, hoping to make them better than they actually were. But I knew, deep down, I knew there was no going back. Being able to change things would defeat the purpose of life. I've changed things for the better, I think…

I'm actually not sure. Most of my life I was alone. Mom had left me on Dad's doorstep when I was a year old, not even. For the first part of my life I was raised by Shawn's parents, my grandparents. Shawn was on the road for most of my life, I was only aloud to see him when he came home.

I was 12 when I was first able to start traveling with Shawn. I was being home schooled because I was picked on depending on my father's status within the WWE, WWF at the time. If Shawn was the bad guy, I would get bullied. If he was the good guy, so many questions came at me. Finally, enough was enough; Grandma signed me up for home school.

I sighed and watched Shawn go against Jericho. It was WrestleMania Rewind Raw. This was a great rivalry between them both and I gave Jericho credit, when he popped Rebecca in the mouth, I laughed. Finally someone did it.

Don't get me wrong, I love my step mother, to an extent and even though my real mother left me on Shawn's door step, I love her, because if she didn't do that, I wouldn't be here right now.

I had no idea if my real mom was alive or not. Elizabeth Hart… I didn't know who she was, I just knew her name. Shawn said I looked nothing like her, that I got all his good looks. I had his smile, his eyes, and his hair, pretty much everything. Shawn had praised God that I had inherited his 'amazing' looks.

"Kayley?"

I looked up. "Hey Glenn."

Glenn smiled and plopped down on the couch next to me. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Alright."

He made a noise.

"What's wrong, Glenn?" I asked looking at him.

"I have to face your dad next week." Glenn responded.

"Oh. Well, I hope you do good!" I smiled.

He chuckled. "I will, but Mark will be appearing in the ring."

I went silent.

"I think he's going to get a choke slam but he'll kick out when I go to pin him."

"Well, at least have fun."

He nodded. "I will." He leaned back against the couch. "I hear Ted took a beating last night at the RAW house show."

I nodded. "Yeah, Randy gave it to him."

He chuckled. "Always knew Orton had it in him."

"What do you mean?"

"You're telling me you honestly can't see that he's doing this for you and you alone?" He asked looking down at me.

"No, he's doing it because Ted turned his back on Legacy since his movie came out." I responded.

He shook his head chuckling. "No sweetie, he's doing it for you. He doesn't care that he turned his back on Legacy, he could care less! He's doing it because you were so in love with him and Ted completely fucked up when you guys broke up. I mean look what he did to you 3 weeks ago."

"Glenn, I think you've taken too many chairs to the head over the years."

"Kayley, listen to me." He turned to face me. "That boy is so hopelessly in love with you, it's not funny. At first, I had to laugh, he walked around like a love sick puppy, and I never thought I would see the day when Randy Orton looks completely lost."

"Glenn, are you sure you don't need to get your head checked out? I mean, Vince just got a new health program where they check how bad a concussion is…I think it's called Impact…?"

"Yes it's called Impact, ya brat." He laughed. "Honestly, next time you see him, look into his eyes. His eyes are like a book, you take a deep look and you know everything. In his case, eyes are indeed the windows to the soul."

"That's deep." I replied.

"Eh, I can be if I want to be." Glenn smiled down at me. "It just takes a while."

I giggled as he looked towards the TV. Randy and Hunter were about to face off in the ring, a rematch from WrestleMania 25. That was an insane rivalry and I was happy to be apart of it. Everyone thinks it was fake, oh no, they really didn't like each other. They still don't really care for each other.

"Shawn noticed it." Glenn said suddenly.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"That you love Randy."

"Glenn…"

"I'm just sayin." He mumbled. "It scares him. He doesn't want his little girl to get hurt again; he wants you to be in a relationship where you don't get hurt."

"I will always get hurt in whatever relationship I chose to be in. It comes with the territory." I leaned against the couch's back. "I'm 23 now."

Glenn's head snapped to me. "When did you turn 23?"

I chuckled. "Last week. Shawn, Hunter, John, Randy, and I had a small get together. I don't like having my birthday announced."

"Well, then. Happy Late Birthday." Glenn smiled.

"Thank you Glenn."

"Mmhmm." He hummed. "Well, I need to go find Mark. You remember what I said."

I nodded and got up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later."

He kissed my cheek. "You take care of yourself. Remember, I'm never too far away."

"Thank you."

Glenn messed up my hair before walking to the door.

"Glenn!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

I shifted my feet. _Tell Mark I'm sorry about the pyro accident. _"Tell Mark that I wish him luck at 'Mania."

He nodded. "I will. Love you!"

"Love you too Big Red Machine."

He winked and walked out into the hallway.

Shawn tells me to take a break from the dating world, but the dating world doesn't want to take a break from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**As you guys can tell I am wasting a bit of time waiting for WrestleMania because I don't know what's going to happen there, but I have an idea. But, all these chapters are extremely important as to what will happen **_**after **_**WrestleMania. **

**I want you guys to be warned that I won't be able to copy down EXACTLY what happens at WrestleMania and the matches, but I will try to get everything in but I can not guarantee that I will get everything. **

**The chapter that will have WrestleMania in it will be an extremely long chapter with a lot of explaining so I beg you to actually read it all since there will be hidden messages inside paragraphs. Thank you for reading once again and I love you.**

**Another Note; since this is WrestleMania week there will be a lot of updates, as if you couldn't tell already. So be prepared to read a lot and get hyped up for WrestleMania, courtesy of me! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bouncing Off the Walls Again - Sugarcult_

_March 15, 2010  
San Diego, California  
San Diego Sports Arena  
9:59 PM_

I fixed my lime green seatbelt belt as I rushed to the Gorilla. Stone Cold had just informed Sheamus and me that we would be running out there once Ted and Cody had made their appearance. Sheamus would attack Hunter and I would attack Ted and Cody and help Randy get up.

"Go Sheamus!" A stagehand yelled.

Sheamus nodded and patted my shoulder in good luck before disappearing through the curtain. He was met with loud jeers which he ignored as he did his job, attacking Hunter in the ring. I watched on the monitor, Ted and Cody had pulled Randy outside the ring.

It must have been hard for Sheamus; Hunter was a good friend to him. Hunter trained him before some shows, showing him what to do and how to do it. They sometimes traveled together and have become friends ever since. My only problem with the kid was his overly white skin.

"Go Kayley!" The stagehand yelled again.

I nodded and ran out as fast as my legs could carry. Unlike Sheamus, cheers from the crowd met my ears. I ran down the ramp, charging at Ted and Cody. My body collided with Ted, knocking him into Cody, making them fall down. Ted turned around and went to spear me but I kicked his chest, sending him back into Cody and over the steel steps. I rushed over to Randy, who was slightly dazed.

"Come on Randy; get your fat ass up." I told him.

He groaned and flipped me off with the hand that was under his chest, he couldn't quite do that on a PG show so he was forced to hide it. I squatted down to help him up, my hands started to slide over his back and chest because of his baby oil. I inwardly groaned.

The man had a body.

"Damn it Orton, you just had to wear a lot of oil." I scolded covering my ass.

He rolled his eyes, pushing himself up as I wrapped an arm around his waist. "The reason I wear oil is so that people can't get a good grip on me."

"Yeah whatever." I responded as I walked with him up the ramp, supporting some of his 245 pound body.

Randy and I turned around at the top of the stage under the titantron to glance back at Sheamus, Ted, Cody, and the incapacitate Hunter. I felt bad for not being able to help Hunter, but I was not supposed to go to his aid, I had to go to Randy's.

"This is far from over." Randy whispered into my ear.

I sighed softly in agreement. "It'll only get worse from now."

Randy looked down at me. "Can you handle it?"

I shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure, but at least I'll have you to back me up."

He nodded and looked back out at the superstars in the ring. "Let's head back." Randy responded.

Slowly and carefully, we made our way backstage where Randy was taken by the medic's to get checked out. His shoulder had been bothering him for the past few days and they wanted to keep constant updates on it so he wouldn't damage it. He already has hypermoblie shoulders, which he has suffered from his whole life and when he broke his collar bone twice, it didn't help them. With his shoulders, he is able to perform 'The Viper' pose on the mat to perfection, dislocating them briefly to get down lower and using his knuckles to hold his weight. It causes him pain but he has medication to get rid of inflammation.

I stared after Randy, watching the way the muscles in his back contorted as he walked and breathed. It was fascinating to watch how his muscles constricted to fit under his skin. I couldn't help but stare. I was vaguely aware of someone standing next to me as I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh yeah," Glenn's voice said from right next to me. "You are so smitten."

"Glenn…" I said softly.

He looked over at me. "Yes?"

I blinked slowly. "Run." I warned.

He nodded and took off down the hall. I counted to three in my head before taking off after him.

Five minutes, 5 hallways, 12 corners, and 6 empty rooms, I gave up on trying to find Glenn. If you give him a few seconds head start, he was gone like a ghost, not needing to be told twice. He was like Mark in a lot of ways, both stubborn and passionate about their friends, though Mark was extreme.

He was the head of the locker room, if you had a problem with someone, he was there. Not for me of course, since I was Shawn's daughter, he thought that since I was new in the business, I had to obey orders, but I was an independent woman, I was just as hard headed as anyone else on the top of the food chain. Mark didn't appreciate that.

Mark scared me a little bit. He was tall and intimidating, not letting anyone step on him and that included my father. Shawn had been in the business longer than Mark, by a few years. Shawn came into the business in 1984 while Mark came into it in 1990. I didn't like Mark but I respected him and I wish that he could see that.

I always wished that Mark wouldn't treat me like he treated my father. It was as if he thought I would pull the same things Shawn did back in the Ministry of Darkness days. Though, I would, I couldn't. The show was PG and most of Shawn's things back then went way beyond that. I was unable to perform like that but I gave everything I had in that ring every night just like my father did.

Speak of the Devil…

"Michaels." He said.

"Mark." I said back.

"Good luck at WrestleMania." He said as he stopped in front of me. "You'll do fine."

I nodded at him. "You also."

He grunted. "Tell Shawn to keep his eyes open."

I smirked. "Tell Glenn to watch his back, ya never know when a ladder might _tip _when he's climbing to get the suitcase."

He nodded. "I will be sure to tell him."

"Take it easy." I responded.

He grunted something and walked away.

Awkward conversations where my thing.

* * *

_March 15, 2010  
San Diego Sports Arena  
11:48 PM_

John and I walked down the hallway, fully intending to raid the catering area of all their Dr. Pepper and chocolate chip cookies. We had been walking around aimlessly for the past 30 minutes or so, looking for something to do. Fans were still crowded around the arena's exits so we were unable to leave the building until they got the crowds under control, which, knowing the police force in San Diego, would take a little bit. Last time this happened, it took about 2 hours until we were able to walk to our cars.

John and I came upon the doors that led into the catering area, where most of the superstars were currently relaxing and filling their stomachs from their intense workout in the ring. I spotted Hunter and Shawn sitting at a table, talking about something or another and Randy sitting by himself near the corner, staring down at his food with a pissed look.

Well, that wasn't anything new!

John slowly and carefully made his way behind a table that was facing the coolers filled with Dr. Pepper. On the table next to the coolers were the cookies and they were just begging us to come and eat them. We had full intentions of it. I stood there, staring at the heaven of carbonation and sweet treats, while John was looking up at me.

"If you aren't careful, we'll get caught." John whispered warningly.

I knew he had said something but I couldn't understand exactly what was said. "Yup, uh-huh, whatever."

John rolled his eyes and gripped my wrist, yanking me down next to him. He turned to me, "Alright, here's the plan, I get the soda and you get the cookies."

I looked back at him, my eyes slightly wide. "Why do I have to get the cookies? Why can't I get the soda and you get the cookies?"

"Because that's not the plan." John responded.

I pouted, my bottom lip puffing out. "Who made the plan?"

"I did."

"So you're the one who said I can't get the soda!?" I exclaimed like a little kid.

He smacked his forehead, his lips parted to breathe a sigh. "Do you want to get the damn soda?"

I smiled instantly. "No, I'm just asking why I have to get the cookies."

He thumped me on the back of the head, shaking that huge ass thing that sat on his neck. "Now, are you sure you understand the plan?"

I nodded. "Yes, but what happens if the cookies don't want to be taken?"

"Kayley…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay!"

"Now, you get the cookies and you haul ass to the dressing room, I'll be behind you."

I nodded and got ready, in a crouching position to spring towards those delicious smelling treats. John fixed his stance next to me, crouching also, looking like he had a load of crap in his pants but was ready to get that soda.

"1."

I slowly started to move up.

"2."

I leaned forward a bit more.

"Don't even think about it."

We both turned around to be met with Hunter and Shawn; both were looking down at us with disapproving looks. Apparently, they didn't like our idea of raiding the catering section of Dr. Pepper and cookies. I glanced over at the mastermind behind this idea and scowled at him, thanking him for getting us caught. I was really looking forward to those cookies…

"Can you guys find nothing better to do?" Hunter asked, taking turns looking at us.

John and I looked at each other and together shook our heads. Shawn sighed and nearly grabbed both of our heads, wanting to collide them both against each other, but refrained from doing so. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do I want to know what you guys were going to do?" Shawn asked afraid to know the answer.

"John came up with the idea that we should steal all the Dr. Pepper and chocolate chips cookies from the catering area and I wanted some fizzy soda and chocolate so I agreed to become his accomplice."

Shawn closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose again, trying to suppress a headache that threatened to form. "I knew I would regret asking."

Hunter slightly chuckled, looking over at Shawn. "Well, she's your kid."

"Yeah, I know. That's what scares me." Shawn sighed. I smiled up at him. "John, you always get Kayley in trouble."

"I do not! She just follows and ends up in it." John responded. "Like, you follow in someone's footsteps in a front yard and you step in dog poop. It wasn't the person you were following's fault, it yours because you followed them knowing you could end up with something bad and now you have dog poop on your shoe that you can't get off."

Shawn stood there, speechless as John compared their current predicament to dog poop on someone's shoe. Hunter just laughed at his logical thinking, not quite sure if it was an insult or a compliant. He decided it was a complaint and went with it, laughing at not only John but at Shawn's reaction as he stood in the same spot, frozen and looking like a fish out of water.

"Shawn, you'll catch flies." I said back.

Shawn's jaw snapped shut. "Well…that was…um…"

"A nice comparison." Hunter finished for him. Shawn sent a thankful look.

"Yes, thank you, it took all the energy out of me for the rest of the night." John replied, finally standing up.

I stood up also, my thigh muscles going against the action for a brief moment before flexing. "He used his brain for once, that's why he's out of energy."

John rolled his eyes, not taking offense while Hunter chuckled.

"Well, we have probably another hour or so here, we better make the best of it." Shawn told us.

I nodded. "Let's head back to the dressing room so we can just hang out, like old times."

"That's fine with me." John smiled.

Hunter nodded and led the way out of the catering and into the hallway, leading towards the dressing rooms. John and I followed him while Shawn hung behind, following in our footsteps.

John, without missing a beat, said, "Careful Shawn, you might step in doggie poopy!"

I laughed and Shawn smacked John's head.

"1." John whispered.

"2." I whispered back.

"3!" We both yelled, making an abrupt U-turn and dashing towards the catering area.

Those were some good cookies and soda!


	12. Chapter 12

**WrestleMania weekend! So, who do think will win, Ted, Cody, or Randy? I'm going with Randy. Of course. **

**Be prepared for more updates for the next two days or so.**

**Love you!**

* * *

___Body Language – Heidi Montag_

_March 21, 2010  
Japanese Restaurant  
Sacramento, California  
3:57 PM_

When John saw that there was a Japanese Restaurant near the arena, he all but pulled Shawn, Hunter, and I to the car. He had held us hostage in the car, driving like a manic to get to the 'yummy food'. Shawn didn't care for Japanese food, he wanted some barbeque, I liked Japanese but I preferred barbeque like Shawn. We were, after all, from the South.

"This is like the shit, man." John said with a mouth full of food.

Shawn looked down at his plate, not knowing if he should say a prayer to God to bless it or have Satan come up and take it from him. "Sure, if you say so."

I chuckled softly, noticed Shawn's look. "It won't bite Shawn."

He looked up quickly before putting his eyes back on the food, "I'm not so sure…"

Hunter didn't really care what it was; all he knew was that it tasted good. "So, the whole Stone Cold thing didn't work out, but tomorrow, it'll be Orton and I vs. Sheamus, Ted, and Cody, so I was thinking, I can have Kayley walk out with me and we can use her as an advantage."

I shrugged and got my grub on some good. "That's fine with me; I always like to be of help."

"This time Shawn, you can't be able to blame me for getting her into trouble, she did that with the help of Hunter." John stated, pointing his fork at Shawn.

Shawn smacked his fork away and out of his face. "Yeah, but I've known Hunter longer, I know he's going to get her into trouble."

"I resent that." Hunter muttered.

I smirked down into my plate. "I plead the 5th."

"The fifth what?" John asked.

I looked at him. "You've never heard that saying?"

"I have but I don't know what it means." John replied.

I sighed. "Well, here's a quick history lesson, you're lucky this was my strongest subject." I thought back. "The Fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution, which is part of the Bill of Rights, protects against abuse of government authority in a legal procedure. Its guarantees stem from English common law which traces back to the Magna Carta in 1215."

John, Shawn, and Hunter stared at me. John scratched his head. "Am I supposed to know what any of that means?"

"No, I just wanted to give you background." I smiled. "Easily put, I am innocent until proven guilty."

"Oh, well, there isn't any reason to plead the 5th then." John said.

"Why is that?" I asked, my head tilted.

"Because you are never innocent."

Shawn snickered behind his hand. I threw a piece of sushi at John's head, which made it bounce off and onto Shawn's plate. Ah, killed two birds with one…sushi.

Shawn stared at the seaweed wrapped fish questionably, waiting to see if it would do back flips, which it probably wouldn't but if it did, Shawn and I would be the first ones out of here.

"Anyway, this coming week, we do our best and then we just relax, we need all our strength for WrestleMania." Hunter said before he put a mouth full of rice into his mouth.

John nodded in agreement. "Kayley, you need to get used to ladders, so I think we'll have to make a pit stop in Cameron, North Carolina to see Jeff."

I smiled brightly, missing my rainbow haired warrior. "Oh I can't wait!"

John smiled, "Oh! Before I forget, Tuesday, we need to head out to Chicago for Jimmy Fallon, you and I will be on there to promote the Pay-per view."

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

"So, we'll head to North Carolina Wednesday, stay until Friday, take a plane to Arizona, do the house show Saturday and then get ready for WrestleMania Sunday night."

"I'll head out with you guys, if you don't mind." Shawn spoke up, finally tearing his eyes away from the sushi. "I would like to see Jeff again, just to see how he's doing."

John nodded. "Not a problem."

"Tell Jimmy I said hello and that you guys want to come out from the trap door between the aisles that is the best!" Hunter smiled.

I chuckled. "Busy week…"

"It'll only get worse from here on out."

"I'm up for it; Randy will be backing me up."

John smirked.

* * *

_March 21, 2010  
Arco Arena  
Sacramento, California  
5:00PM_

"You know, his birthday is coming up." John said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked. I glanced briefly at my best friend. "When is it?"

"April 1st." He replied. "He's turning 30."

"Wow, he's getting old." I chuckled. "Though, you're older than he is and your birthday is coming up also."

"Mmhmm." He smiled. "April 23."

"You're going to be what, 45?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, noticing my smart remark. "No! I'm going to be 33."

"Eh, close enough." I shrugged.

He walked next to me as we headed back to the locker room to get ready for the show, though it was now just starting at 5, we were the main event superstars so John and I didn't have to rush since we'd be on last. Sunday house shows were the best, you got to relax and get the day over early, and being able to either rest for a few minutes before you hit the road or get to the next city early and rest there. John and I usually get the driving over with and head to the next city straight after the show. Hunter would fall behind a bit with Shawn.

Over the past few days, Randy and I have been talking more and more, getting back to our older roots where we didn't hate each other. Hunter was put off about it, noticing the way we were acting but not really interfering with our lives. Shawn on the other hand, he picked up on our behavior straight off the bat and declaring that he never wanted me to hang out with Randy again, though, Shawn had no control over that. Shawn kept trying to get me to realize that we were acting like we did when I was 18, stupid, foolish, and reckless.

What else is new?

John, on the other hand, supported me to an extent, always stepping in if he felt like he needed to but other than that, he kept his distance between us. Randy and John were back on the same page, talking to each other whenever they didn't like what the other was doing, they continued to be friends and I was thankful, it took a lot of weight off my shoulders.

"Are you gonna get him anything?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, his eyes getting glossy as he concentrated, a few seconds later, he sighed and shrugged. "What do you get a guy that already has everything?"

I shrugged also, not quite thinking like that. "True."

"Do you know what you're going to get him?" John looked down at me. "You can always share your tips with me, ya know. I need ideas."

I chuckled at him. "Yes, I know what I'm going to give him and no you can't know."

John heaved a loud sigh. "You can be so mean sometimes; I don't understand why I've been your best friend for all these years when you continue to verbally abuse me."

I rolled my eyes, "John, you always get me into trouble, the least I can do is verbally abuse you in return."

"Whatever."

"I just realized." I spoke up.

"Mmhmm?"

"We have a lot of birthdays in the upcoming weeks." I groaned.

"Who is all aging?"

"Well, Mark's birthday is March 24, Randy's birthday is April 1, yours is April 23, and Glenn's birthday is April 26."

He blinked. "Way too many people."

"I have to buy gifts for 3 of the 4."

"Yeah same here." He responded.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't really want anything, I have everything I've always wanted, besides you of course, but Randy already has dibs."

I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up." He laughed hysterically. "Now, what do you want? I'm being serious."

"Yeah, so am I." He laughed.

I sighed. "This is getting me nowhere."

"Have fun trying to search for something."

"I'll just buy you those cigars we always used to smoke with your dad, remember? Every time we went to visit him, he always had those cigars?"

John laughed and nodded. "Yeah, those were the good ol days."

I made a low hum. "Some of the best days, minus the fights we've always got into."

"You have a sick right hook when you want it." John sulked, rubbing the left side of his jaw. "You dislocated my jaw that one time."

"You deserved it." I snapped.

"Oh whatever! I simply said things I didn't mean to say. I implied that you and Shawn had inc-"

"Exactly, you deserved it." I grumbled.

"I apologized over and over for saying that." John answered. "I didn't mean for you to get so mad, we were arguing about something…"

"You were yelling at me because you thought that Jeff and I were-"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Took you 2 weeks to forgive me. About 2 months before you and I had-

"John?" Randy's voice echoed. We both looked up. "Do you mind if I steal Kayley?"

John shook his head. "Nah, not at all man. She's getting pissed at me anyway." He laughed. "Try to calm her down while you're at it."

I growled and punched his stomach. He grunted and held it.

"I'll be going now." He said in a strained voice, he leaned over and kissed my cheek before walking down the hallway.

I glared at his back before he disappeared. Randy chuckled slightly, grabbing my attention. "What did the Thug do this time?"

"Reminding me of one of the reasons I broke up with him in the first place." I sighed and shook my head, clearing the cob webs of anger. "What's up?"

He shrugged and walked with me. "Just trying to find something to do before I go out there."

"I hear ya." I murmured. "What do you want for your birthday?"

He smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Randy you have to have something, you're turning 30."

Randy groaned loudly in despair. "Don't remind me."

I chuckled at him. "Well, I already know what I'm giving you, I just want to know if you want anything special."

He raised his eye brows. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." I smiled. "I hope you'll like it."

"Coming from you, of course I will." He smiled his famous smile.

I chuckled, slightly blushing despite myself.

"Can I get it now?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No! It's supposed to be a surprise! That's why I'll give it to you on your birthday."

"Well, you're not fun." He replied as we walked down.

"I am too fun! I'm loads of fun! Barrels of fun!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "If you say so."

We walked in a comfortable silence. It's been a long time since we were able to do this, Randy's been caught up with his storyline with the rest of Legacy while I was caught up facing Glenn at house shows. He wasn't my ideal opponent but he would do, as long as he didn't rough me up too much.

As we walked, we unconsciously got closer to each other to the point where we could feel each other's body heat. I tried my bets to ignore it but when his hand brushed mine, I couldn't. I felt his fingers carefully push mine out of the way so he could lace them together. I felt like a little kid with a crush and was to shy to just grab someone's hand. I knew he felt the same way by the way his hand had inched towards mine.

He smiled as his fully held my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. I blushed and continued to walk with him in silence. By now, the temperature between us had gone up and my heart had started to race. Our skin colors contrasted slightly, his dark tanned skin and my sun kissed tan, though they seemed a bit out of place, they fit together, much like Randy and I did.

"You ready for WrestleMania?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"You'll do great."

"You'll do better." I responded. "You get to take anger out on Ted."

"Damn right I do."

I smiled up at him. He brought our hands up to his mouth and lightly kissed the back of my hand. I blushed as his blue eyes stared into matching ones. He brought our hands down and ever so slowly leaned in towards me.

My breath started to pick up as his eyes only left mine to look at my lips. I was frozen, afraid we would have a repeat of our last relationship together, though he's never been this nice and patient.

His lips touched mine and my eyes immediately closed, savoring the feeling. I felt his hand on the back of my neck while I had my hand on his shoulder. He started to walk forward, making me go backwards. He smiled against my lips when he felt me hit the wall.

It was heaven and I never wanted to leave. I wasn't meant to leave, I was meant to dwell here forever.

Before we broke apart, I felt his hand tighten on the back of my neck; I sucked in a breath through my nose, knowing he was close to losing control. I didn't know what was happening to him but I slowly pulled away. He took in a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

Footsteps.

We broke apart, Randy jumped a few inches away from me and we both looked down the hall to find the source of the footsteps. Slowly, I recognized the figure to be Shawn.

Shawn looked over Randy with a hard stare before turning to me, saying the four words everyone hates to hear,

"We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**One more day! So, everyone put who you are pulling for in your review. I am excited to see who you are going for. My picks are in italics.**

**Randy vs. Ted vs. Cody; **_Randy  
_**Triple H vs. Sheamus; **_Hunter  
_**Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker; **_Shawn Michaels  
_**CM Punk vs. Rey Mysterio; **_CM Punk  
_**John Cena vs. Batista; **_John Cena  
_**Bret Hart vs. Vince McMahon; **_I know Vince is going to do something but I'm pulling for Bret  
_**Ladder Match; **_I'm hoping either Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, or Christian get it.  
_**ShowMiz vs. R-Truth and John Morrison; **_ShowMiz  
_**Chris Jericho vs. Edge; **_Chris Jericho  
_**10 Diva Tag Match; **_Whatever team Maryse is on.  
_

**Well, who ya pulling for!? :D ****There will be another chapter out later tonight, if I don't get it out tonight, there will be two chapters tomorrow.

* * *

**

__

Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down

_March 21, 2010  
Arco Arena  
The Locker Room  
5:46 PM_

"Dad, be reasonable!"

"No! I told you that I didn't want you to date him."

"We aren't dating!"

"That isn't what I saw!" He shouted.

"Dad, I am begging you, Randy did nothing wrong!"

"He kissed you!"

"I kissed back!" I shouted at him.

Shawn and I have been going at each other for 5 minutes, yelling about the scene he saw with Randy. I had all but given up on trying to explain it to him. Hunter and John had come into the room when they heard shouting but now they stood against the wall, not getting into the middle of the heated debate between Father and Daughter.

"I told you to take a break from the dating world."

"No, you told me that I should." I replied. "I never fully agreed to it."

"You just broke up with Ted about a month ago!"

"You don't have to keep reminding me!"

"Apparently I do because it seems like you keep forgetting that you were almost engaged!"

"I don't forget something like that!"

"How do you know you are ready to move on!?"

"I feel it! I feel it in my heart! I know I'm ready to move on!"

"What makes Orton so special? Huh?" He yelled.

"I love him!"

Shawn glared at me and I glared back. If there was a Slammy Award for biggest fight in History Backstage, Shawn and I would have won 2 of them by now. Though we loved each other, we fought nonstop. As you have seen. I'm beginning to think that maybe I should have just stayed home this week.

"You don't love him."

"Yes I do!"

"You're too young to know what love is!"

"I am not! You married Rebecca a MONTH after you met her!"

"Because I love her!"

"Are you sure you know what love is Shawn?! Or were you acting on impulse. You did, after all, get married by an Elvis impersonator."

"That has nothing to do with this! This is about you!"

"No! It's about you! It's always about you!" I screamed. "You don't let me breathe!"

Shawn sighed loudly, gripping his hair. "I am tired of you talking back to me!"

"And I'm tired of you bossing me around! I am an adult! I'm fucking 23 years old!"

Shawn's eyes got wide. "Don't curse at me!"

"I am tired of you telling me what to do and getting horribly angry when I don't do it exactly the way you want it!" I yelled.

"You are my daughter!"

"I know this and I am grateful for it!" I shouted. "But I don't need you breathing down my neck!"

"While you are living under my roof you will obey by my rules!"

"Even if I was to move out you would control my life!" I shouted.

Shawn turned around to face the wall. "I do not control your life."

"Yes you do! What do you call this now? You've been yelling at me for kissing Randy!"

He turned back around. "He kissed you and when someone touches my daughter, I get pissed. Pardon me for being concerned."

"You don't have to be concerned if I'm not in trouble. You always make things bigger than they are." I responded to him.

"I'm a father, I will always be concerned." He said. "When you have a child, you'll understand what I mean."

"You have to let me go, Shawn. I am not 7 years old anymore. I am 23; you need to let me go." I whispered. "You have to."

"I don't want to." Shawn told me. "You will always be my little girl; I don't want to let you go."

"You have to."

"No…" He sighed.

"I love him, Dad. You need to let me go." I said. "I love Randy Orton and I have to be able to give him my all. I can't have you being in the relationship for me."

He ran his hand through his hair; tears forming in his eyes at that thought of letting his daughter go. "I can't Kayley, I'm not ready."

"I have to be able to breathe." I shifted my weight. "I need to walk alone on this one."

"Kayley, I can't let you go! I am not ready." He yelled.

"Then, I'll just cut the strings." I responded. "I am stepping away, I have to go, I can't be your little girl forever, I have to live a life and I want to live it with Randy."

Shawn fell to his knees, crying his eyes out. I walked over and knelt beside him, wrapping my arms around his quivering frame. His body heaved with sobs and salty tears hit the floor. His hands went up to his face, burying his expression into his palms.

"Dad, please. I love you and I always will, but I love Randy as well. I have _always _loved him."

"I don't want you to go." He sobbed.

I sighed. "I will never be to far away; I will always be you daughter."

Hunter stepped forward, "Shawn, she will always be your little girl no matter what, she needs room to spread her wings." He sighed. "I watched her grew up also, she's a daughter to me too, but she loves Orton. We need to let her go for him."

Shawn looked up at his best friend, his eyes red and his cheeks wet. "I can't, it's too hard."

Hunter crouched down next to him. "No one said it was going to be easy, they just said it was to be worth it."

Shawn cried harder. "She is my life."

"She always will be, Shawn." John also came down to our level. "I still love your daughter, but she loves Randy, we all need to let her go. We have to. We can't control her anymore."

I looked around at the three faces that were my life, the three faces I lived for everyday, the reason I woke up in the morning, and the reason I had to hurt them now. "I will always be here, I just need to live."

Shawn gripped John's T-shirt, since he was in front of him, and cried into his chest. John patted his back, rubbing it to calm him down. Shawn was a mess and Hunter hated seeing him like this, so broken and so fragile. John looked at me. His eyes were slightly blood shot but nothing too bad. I sighed and looked down at my hurting father, who looked so small now.

"I love you Dad." I told him. I put my head on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. His hands left John's clothing and wrapped around my body, hugging me close. "I will always love you."

He pulled his head up to look at me. "You've always had dreams too big for San Antonio, so I let you come with me on the road. You gotta do what you gotta do, and I have to like it or not. You need to give your dreams a shot, whatever they seem to be. If it means I have to finally let you go so you can be with Orton, then I have to let you go. I have to be strong, you're not 4 anymore. You aren't the little girl I missed growing up, the little girl that ran to me when I came home, and the little girl who I was able to pick up and set on my hip. You're at the starting line of the rest of your life, ready as you've ever been, and I have to give you my blessing before you go. I just don't want you to go."

My tears fell from my eyes and slide down my cheeks.

"This is where I want to get in the way, but I can't, I've hidden my broken heart with a smile because I don't want to lose my little girl. I love you to much to watch you get hurt over and over again. I can see things are falling in place for you, but to me they seem like they are falling apart." Shawn sighed, choking slightly on his tears. "God, I've gotta be strong."

Hunter rubbed his back, feeling his sadness.

"This could be the best thing, or this could be the worst." Shawn held my hand tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy." I hugged him. His arms wrapped around my back and waist.

He kissed my head, letting his lips linger a few more seconds while his tears fell from his eyes. He pulled away and looked at my eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

I smiled and slowly got up as Shawn's eyes followed my every move. I walked to the door and opened it, looking back at the three faces I was leaving behind.

"Please…Don't go." Shawn whispered softly.

I sighed and walked out the door.

Because sometimes people don't deserve the truth, because sometimes they deserve more.

I had to move on. It was just another chapter in the past. But I couldn't close the book; I just had to turn the page.


	14. Chapter 14

**I meant to put Billy Ray Cyrus' song as the song of the chapter, but I had a momentary relapse of thought. So you could listen to both songs. Since I quoted half the song, it should have been the title song for the chapter but that song was already on the paper so I forgot to go back and change it. **

**Eh. **

**Thanks for reviewing and everyone catching the song. You all get cookies. :D**

**Also, thanks for sharing who you are going for. Most of you guys are thinking like me, all pulling for Shawn but thinking Taker may get it because he's scheduled to be on shows after Maina. But I know both of them are taking time off. Let's pull for Shawn. If he does lose, I will be crying.

* * *

**

__

Thank You for Loving Me – Bon Jovi

_March 22, 2010  
HP Pavilion  
San Jose, California  
8:45PM_

"Well, the busiest week of our lives start today." John said as he walked with Randy and I down the hallway to see Shawn, who was going to open Monday Night RAW tonight.

Randy smirked. "I just have to do the house shows and then I'm able to head home for 2 days before the Pay-Per View."

"No need to rub it in, asshole." John groaned.

Randy laughed. "That's what you get for being the 'face of the WWE'"

John rolled his eyes at him. "Don't get me wrong, I love this business, and I almost died for it, but honestly, there is only so much a 32 year old man, that gets his ass kicked for a living, can do."

I patted him on the back. "Hey, I'm 23 and I have to go with you this week."

"You guys stopping by St. Louis before you head to Arizona?" Randy asked as we moved left to get out of the way of the stagehands trying to fix it the sound.

"I don't know, are we?" I looked up at John.

John thought for a moment. "Well, we were planning to stay at Jeff's house until Friday but we can stay until Thursday night, take a plane out to St. Louis, stay until Friday night and we all just take a plane to Arizona, do the house show and relax for Sunday."

Randy nodded. "Just call me and tell me when to pick you guys up from the airport."

"We will," John nodded, he glanced at his watch. "Hey, I have to go find Hunter and talk to him but I'll see you before you guys go out there."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Have fun John."

He groaned. "Hunter has been very emotional lately."

"Well, I can tell you why." I said.

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Stephanie is pregnant again." I said in a 'duh' voice. "This will be his third child."

John's eyes got wide. "Holy crap!" He scratched the back of his head. "What are his other children? Are they like girls or boys?"

"Both of them are girls, so no doubt he's hoping for a boy." I replied, chuckling at his surprised expression. "Well, go congratulate him!"

John nodded and kissed my cheek before sprinting off towards Hunter and Shawn's locker room. As John ran, Randy and I kept walking at a steady pace, enjoying the comfortable silence between us.

Shawn had finally let me go but that didn't mean that he couldn't cry himself to sleep, which he did last night. Hunter and I stayed up all night, talking to him, and reassuring him that I was not completely gone and that I never would be. Shawn finally fell asleep around 3:20 in the morning, only to be woken up at 8. Once Shawn had fallen asleep, I spent the night in Randy's room which he shared with John.

"You came in late last night; I'm guessing Shawn is alright?" Randy asked as he once again moved out of the way for a stagehand.

I nodded, stepping to the side to give Randy room. "Yea, he's alright. Cried himself to sleep, though, that's what took so long, but I would gladly miss every bit of sleep for a week for Shawn."

He smiled and nodded. "No one can say you don't care about Shawn."

"I love him."

Randy looked down at me. "And me?"

I looked up. "I love you." I stopped walking and took his hand into mine. "I've been trying to tell myself for years that it was hate that I felt for you and I began to believe it, until I was signed to the company and I was placed with you. I wanted to tell myself I hated you but I knew I loved you. I still love you."

Randy smiled. "Good, because I love you. I've told you, my feelings for you have never changed and I don't think they ever will." His face got serious. "You are my life Kayley. I get up every morning just to see your face, and if that one day comes where I don't wake up, I will die a happy man because I will be forever dreaming of your face. It took years for us to figure this out, and Kayley," He touched my cheek. "I'm not going to let go easily now that I finally have you."

I smiled and he kissed me briefly. It was a soft peck, one of those kisses where you know you want to kiss someone but you don't want to get lost in it. I knew Randy's control couldn't handle that at the moment because he was telling me his emotions.

"You can't get rid of me now Kayley Elizabeth Michaels." He said to me.

I chuckled. "You can't tell me to leave Randal Keith Orton."

He smirked. "I would never."

* * *

_March 22, 2010  
HP Pavilion  
San Jose, California  
9:01 PM_

The show was starting off, the introduction went through first, and then the RAW theme song by Nickelback started to blare. John sat on my left and Randy sat on my right, all of us wondering if Shawn had his head in the right place.

Shawn made his way down the aisle, excited as ever, thinking that even though he could eat his words tonight, he was going to have a damn blast.

"Could this be the last time we see Shawn on RAW?" Michael Cole asked from commentary.

Only then did it hit me that this could, indeed, be Shawn's last RAW. Ever. I knew deep down, that if Shawn did lose Sunday, he would never leave the WWE. His career may be over but he would always have a helping hand in the business, you could get rid of the Heart Break Kid that easily.

We get a recap of the squashing of Drew McIntyre. I smiled as they recapped Shawn hitting Sweet Chin Music on Mark on Smackdown last week. The recap wasn't that long, so I was disappointed.

Shawn waited for the crowd to calm down before he spoke in his deep Southern voice. "I have a feeling," Shawn smiled, his emotions playing on his face. "The same feeling I had back in January 1992 before I sent Marty Jannetty through the Barbershop window." He continues his stream line. "It's the same feeling I had in March 1996 when I beat Bret Hart and the same feeling I had on Smackdown when I kicked Undertaker's death down his throat."

"Is Shawn brave or stupid?" John asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet."

Shawn looked around. "It's the feeling where I can do anything,"

"Anyone else have the song "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" going through their head?" John asked.

I smacked his head.

"I wonder if its coincidence that there is a new Shawn Michaels DVD out just as I put my career on the line, makes you think things are coming to an end." Shawn's smile got bigger."Well, you better clear room off the DVD shelf as this will be the start of volume 2, and after WrestleMania I will no longer be the "Heart Bake Kid"."

"What? He's always the Heart Break Kid!" John exclaimed.

"I would love it if you were to shut up for a moment." I snapped.

"I may cease being Shawn Michaels but I will forever be remembered as the one and only man who ended the Undertaker's undefeated streak. In six days the Undertaker will…"

Shawn got cut off as the lights go out and we get a career retrospective of Shawn. John watched intently, laughing when they showed Shawn as a young boy but once Randy popped him in the back of the head, he finally got the hint and was quiet. It ended with footage from WrestleMania XXV of Undertaker pinning Shawn and a graphic showing "Shawn Michaels Career 1985-2010".

"That was kind of cool actually, fun to watch Shawn's hairline run from his forehead! Either he's losing hair or his head is getting taller!" John exclaimed.

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

Shawn chuckled. "I appreciate you, Undertaker, trying to intimidate me," Shawn faced the ramp. "But you want to intimidate me, you best come out and do it to my face."

Well, Shawn didn't actually get Mark; he got the guest host instead. John leaned back against the couch and pouted, upset because Mark didn't come out. Pete Rose informed Shawn that he would be facing Kane, though Glenn already told me that last week, so I wasn't surprised. I knew what was to happen, so I wasn't all that concerned about the well being of my dad.

"Hey look! It's me!" John exclaimed pointing to the TV.

It was indeed him, but it was the promo for WrestleMania. I rolled my eyes at John's over-excited moment.

"Well, Kayley and I have to leave, I have a promo to shoot real fast and then it's our match." Randy said getting up off the couch.

"Okay, have fun out there but be careful Kayley." John said.

I nodded. "I will bye John!"

Randy's promo with Hunter went without a hitch but Hunter was a little wary of Randy since it was his fault Shawn was crying the night before. Hunter finally swallowed his pride and did the promo. Go Hunter!

Before the match Cody took a microphone from the stagehand, getting ready to talk

"This can't be good." I said to Hunter, who was standing next to me.

As Ted and Cody talk to the audience, Hunter turned to me. "Okay, we're going out to my song, so you'll be a off to the side when I stand at the top of the ramp with the lights." I nodded. "Then you just get in the ring while I do my thing on the outside, do _not _touch Ted or Cody or Sheamus. All you're allowed to do is distract them if we need it."

"No problem."

Once Sheamus, Ted, and Cody were in the ring waiting, Hunter and I stepped through the curtain of the Gorilla, waiting by the turn of the entrance where there was another curtain. I felt Randy behind us, waiting for his queue to step up on the entrance stage.

_Time to play the Game.  
Time to play the Game!  
Hahahaha!_

Hunter and I walked out, I did what he told me to do, stepping off to the side and allowing Hunter to be the main star. When he spit his water out, shook his head, and started to walk, I followed behind him. Hunter did his normal stop, down by the beginning of the squared circle to stare up at the three guys who were in the ring with the ref.

I slipped into the ring while Hunter did his thing outside. I stayed in the corner where Randy and Hunter would be; not listening to the insults Ted was throwing at me. I would not let my anger get the best of me, I would simply tell Randy.

_I hear voices in my head,  
the council me, they understand,  
they talk to me!_

Randy came sauntering out, doing his overly slow walk down to the ring. His eyes were firmly on Ted, who was looking back at him with such distaste and hatred, I just wanted to run and hide behind Glenn. Randy got into the ring and as the ref situated them, I pulled Randy to me.

"Ted was yelling insults at me when Hunter was doing his enterance."

"Is that why he didn't turn his head like normal?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the ref, who was pushing Ted and Sheamus back towards the ropes.

"Yes, he was listening to them." I said glancing at Ted.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Randy went to walk away but he stopped and leaned towards me to whisper itno my ear. "I don't care what Hunter says, do not get involved with this match, whatever happens, do not come to our aid. Go sit next to Lawler and Cole and do commentary. Do not step foot into this ring again tonight."

I nodded and slipped out of the ring, doing what Randy said and sitting next to Lawler, who was all smiles. I smiled back and slipped on my headset.

"Wow, you guys must get a headache; there is a lot of yelling in this headset." I told them.

Cole laughed. "Years of practice."

"I bet." I chuckled.

Cody and Hunter started the match and Hunter hit Cody with a kick and then hammered Cody into the corner. Cody shot to the opposite corner and Hunter followed with a clothesline, but the second time backfires and Ted got tagged in. Hunter caught Ted and clotheslines him. When Ted was on the ground, he glanced at me sitting by the commentators. I nodded my head towards Randy, telling him he told me to.

Hunter glared at Randy, which allowed Ted to get a shot in. Ted whips Hunter in but got caught in a face breaker; Hunter nailed Sheamus but it turned into a dropkick from Ted.

"Ted DiBiase giving it to Triple H! How can he take the beating?" Lawler asked.

"Hunter is an amazing athlete; he's just waiting to seize an opportunity to nail them back." I replied.

Sheamus pulled Hunter out and rammed him into the barricade only to throw him back in. Sheamus tagged in and they slugged it out, with Sheamus hitting a clothesline. Ted tagged back in and worked over Hunter into the corner, then tags in Cody, who continues the offense.

"Rhodes and DiBiase working like a tag team should, tagging in and out so they don't get too tired." Cole mentioned

Ted was back in and started to choke Hunter in the corner, while Ted has the ref occupied with yelling because of the choking, Sheamus got a cheapshot in. Ted with Hunter in a snapmare, he tagged Cody back in, and Cody stomps Hunter. Hunter finally started to fight back and went for a backdrop, but Cody stole a move from his brother, Goldust, and nails a low uppercut. Cody came off the ropes and ran into Hunter's spinebuster but now both men are down.

"Both of them need to make the tag!" Lawler yelled.

Cody and Hunter make the tag at the same time, as Sheamus came in, Randy caught him with a powerslam, then he brought Ted in the hard way, and caught Cody with a powerslam. Sheamus missed a clothesline and Randy hit his backbreaker only to ready the RKO.

"Randy Orton cleaning house!" Cole exclaimed.

"Randy's anger is starting to take control, he's not thinking clearly." I said. "He's not focusing on the main person in the match, Sheamus, Randy is focused on destruction."

Cody got on the apron and distracted Randy who went for the DDT, but Sheamus hit the pump kick for the win. I sighed as Randy's head turned and he fell. His body bounced and Sheamus covered him.

It wasn't a bad match, but Randy was barely in it. I took off my headset as Legacy tossed Hunter into the ring and Sheamus went for the kick, but Hunter ducked and clotheslined Sheamus to the floor. I went over to Randy, who was leaning on the steel steps to the ring. I smiled down at him.

"Come on, let's get your shoulder checked out…again."

He rolled his eyes.

Once Randy's shoulder was checked out and was determined it was fine, we walked back to the locker room, passing Shawn and Glenn on the way, wishing them good luck as they went over what would happen tonight.

Shawn smiled at me and then looked at Randy, who was looking back. Slowly, Shawn nodded at him, giving him a small smile. Randy returned it and we both finally knew, Randy was once again accepted by Shawn.

Randy and I changed into our normal street clothes. Randy had to take a shower to get all that baby oil off, so I sat down and watched Shawn's match. Shawn wasn't going down easily and neither was Glenn, but when Shawn tuned up the band and the lights went out, it only meant one thing.

Mark was in the ring and Glenn was out. Mark chokeslamed Shawn down onto the mat. The lights went out once again and Glenn was back in. He went for the cover but Shawn kicked out. Shawn wasn't giving up and I could tell he was feeling like he was back when. He wasn't eating his words tonight.

After a while, Shawn came back from his match, plopping down on the couch and wishing John good luck as John was to close the show. Shawn drank his water as Randy and I sat down with him on the couch.

"You guys did good out there." Shawn said to us.

I smiled. "Well, I couldn't do anything, so I sat with Lawler."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I saw you talking with Or-Randy, so I knew you guys changed Hunter's plan, but when Hunter glared at you Randy, damn, I would have just socked him."

Randy laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to get on his good side right now, but maybe I will when I'm aright with the guy."

Shawn smirked. "So, you're heading out tonight for Chicago?"

I nodded. "Right after RAW so we can get there and relax."

"Alright, call us when you get to the hotel."

I smiled. "I will Dad."

Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to his side.

Shawn looked over and met our eyes. "Just because I agreed to let you go, doesn't mean I want to see it. Move over."

I sighed and got off of Randy, sliding back into my original spot.

Shawn smirked, knowing he still had it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I cried for 20 minutes straight, but you could tell Mark didn't want to be the one to end Shawn's career, major respect for the both of them, as if I didn't have a shit load already for just stepping into that ring. I loved what Shawn said when he was going up the ramp;**

"**I'll be driving my kids' nuts in 3 weeks!"**

**I love it. I hope he has a safe retirement and I hope to see him again. We love you and we will always miss "The Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels.

* * *

**

_Poker Face - Lady Gaga_

_March 23, 2010_  
_Chicago, Illinois_  
_Jimmy Kimmel's Studio._  
_12:00 AM_

"We have very special guests tonight, we have singer, Janet Jackson! Also, the WWE Superstars John Cena and Kayley Michaels are in the house!" Jimmy yelled.

The small crowd of the studio erupted in cheers for both of us as we stood under the aisles. John and I looked at each other, smiling, knowing Jimmy had a lot of respect for WWE Superstars. He was good friends with Hunter and Mark. Though, I've never met him, I had no doubt this would go off without a hitch.

Janet Jackson was a nice person; she was very enthusiastic but very shy. She barely talked while Jimmy was asking her questions. Sometimes, you just gotta smack some people, and that's what needed to happen with Janet.

"Our next guests are getting ready for the biggest Pay-Per View of the year, WrestleMania 26, so please welcome, the WWE Superstars, John Cena and Kayley Michaels!"

John's song played and slowly he made his way up the stairs, trying not to get his suit pants caught on any straggling screws. I chuckled as he almost fell. I picked up the bottom of my black and silver glittered dress, getting ready as John was fully out and they started to play a cool version of my own theme.

I carefully stepped on the stairs, taking one at a time, making sure I didn't fall in the heels I was wearing. I ducked my head a bit so my blonde curls didn't get caught on anything. Once I was out of the tightly confined space of the trap door, I took a deep breath. John smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me down the stairs and onto the stage where Jimmy was waiting and smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Kayley! John!" Jimmy hugged us both. "So nice to see you."

"It's always good to see you Jimmy." John nodded.

I smiled at Jimmy, flashing my 'Melting Michaels' Smile' as Shawn loved to call it. "Wonderful to finally meet you."

He told us to sit and John let me have the closest to Jimmy, sitting down next to me on the other couch. Always the gentlemen in public, but you all knew how he was backstage and away from the public eye, do I need to go into more detail?

"So, you guys are promoting WrestleMania?" Jimmy asked.

John nodded, "It's what everyone works for and looks forward to when they work in the WWE, this is the biggest moment of our lives."

"You can make a career, or you can break it." I added.

Jimmy nodded and leaned forward. "Now as I understand it, your father is Shawn Michaels, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, and I am proud to be called his daughter."

"You looked a lot like him; can we get pictures up of both of them?" Jimmy asked someone on the crew.

Soon, on the screen, was a picture of Shawn on the left, and there was a picture of me on the right. As I looked at them, I could actually see all the similarities between the both of us. Both of our eyes were a bright sky blue, both had blonde hair, and tanned skin, but most of all you could see the passion in the depths of both those never ending blue pools. I could see where I got my passion from.

"Yeah, that's Shawn's daughter." John laughed.

We talked a lot about WrestleMania, promoting our biggest PPV of the year. We went through all the matches and explained to the crowd and Jimmy how it came to be. Soon we had the crowd yelling 'WrestleMania' for us and one of the tech guys put an echo on John's voice. I was having a blast, now I knew why Hunter loved this show so much.

"So, we need to get down to the gossip, you guys barely get in the magazines like _In Touch or_ _Stars, _so we need to know a bit of this gossip stuff. You may answer true or false, but you can't skip a question. Deal?"

John and I nodded, smiling.

"Kayley, are you a good girl backstage?" Jimmy asked.

I chuckled. "True!"

John looked at me real fast. "That's so false! You always get in trouble."

"Because you put me there." I countered.

The crowd laughed.

"John, have you dated Mickie James?"

"True." He said. He technically never did but on screen he did, so he had to keep it up, for Vince's sake.

"Kayley, are you dating Ted DiBiase?"

I shook my head, "False, we were but we broke up."

"I'm sorry, I'm free ya know!" Jimmy joked.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of seeing someone."

John smirked and leaned back.

"By the smirk on John's face, I'm guessing he knows who it is?"

John nodded. "Oh yeah, I know who it is."

"Well, who is it?"

"I'm not sure I can say, but when I think I can, I'll call you and tell you." I told him.

He nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

* * *

_March 23, 2010  
The Hilton Head  
Chicago, Illinois  
2:10AM_

"Damn, I am beat." John complained as he fell onto his hotel room bed, tossing his overcoat before he hit the matress.

I closed the door and walked over to the same bed. "I agree, but don't hog the damn bed tonight; I've done just as much as you today."

John groaned and stretched out, popping his joints. "Why did we get a room with only one bed?"

I shrugged and got out my night clothes. "You got the room, you should have known."

John flipped onto his back and looked between his knees at me. "Feels like old times, though this time we aren't dating for fucking."

I laughed and pulled off my dress, tossing it towards my suitcase. "Yeah, Randy wouldn't like to know you tried to sex up his girlfriend."

John smiled brightly, still watching me. "Did he ask you out yet?"

I sighed, pulling on my shorts. "He didn't ask me yet, but we're acting like a couple."

John smacked his forehead. "You're only dating if he asks you out." John replied as he got off the bed and stripped of his crisp undershirt and tie. "Until then, you are technically a single woman."

I slipped my bra off and quickly put on my shirt. "Well don't get any ideas, I really don't want my best friend to get killed." I put my clothes into my suitcase, grabbing my toothbrush. "I don't want a repeat of last year, thanks."

John chuckled and unbuckled his belt and his pinstriped pants fell to the floor, stepping out of them to kick them towards his suitcase. "Old habits die hard, sweetie."

I sighed heavily. "John, not now."

John groaned and lay back down on the bed in his boxers, flipping on the TV as I went to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth, I heard John sigh dramatically over and over again, trying to gain my attention. I rolled my eyes and spit out the paste, rinsing my mouth out with water and then mouthwash. I patted my lips and the corners of my mouth dry before walking back out to the main room where John was watching re-runs of Looney Toons.

"You'll never grow up will you?" I asked as I got into bed.

He laughed. "Nah, I love Looney Toons."

I chuckled and got under the covers, wrapping them around me as John got situated. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open, almost forgetting to call Shawn.

"_Hello?" Shawn's voice asked._

"Hey Dad! Just wanted to call to let you know we are back at the hotel." I told him.

"_Good, because Randy over here wouldn't leave me alone asking if you called yet."_

I chuckled, "Tell him I'm sorry."

"_She said she's sorry." _Shawn voice said to someone in the background_. "He wants to talk to you."_

Shuffling was heard over the phone and soon it was placed in the hands of Randy._ "Hey baby."_

I smiled to myself. "Hey Randy."

John looked over and smiled.

"_Enjoying your day with John?" _He asked no anger or jealousy in his voice.

"Oh yeah, you know, drinking and smoking into the wee hours of the morning just to do it again that night, always the best." I joked.

"_Well, tell him keep his paws off you." _Randy told me.

"Tell him yourself, he's lying next to me." I handed the phone over to John, who took it and placed it to his ear.

"Nah, she's just laying next to me man." John said. "No I understand…No but…I know this Randy, but you've never asked her out yet man, she's a free woman."

I smacked my head. John could be ruining it for me.

"Really?" John asked surprised. "But man, she's yours…"

I looked over at him.

"You wouldn't get mad..?" John rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't want to get back into your bad graces again man, I don't know if you'll turn this around on me." He looked at me. "Yeah, I understand."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Alright, put Shawn back on the phone." He replied. "Hey Shawn, naw she's alright, looking like she's about to pass out though. I worked her too hard, I know." He busted out laughing. "I'm kidding Shawn! Damn am I glad I'm in Chicago and not near you."

I rolled my eyes and stole the remote from him, changing the channel to the Food Network.

He grabbed the remote back from me, glaring playfully as he changed the channel back, still having his conversation with Shawn over the phone. "No, I promise. Alright…yeah…I'll tell her. Take it easy Shawn."

He hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser, turning to face me as he pulled the cover over his body. "You'll never guess what Randy told me I could do."

I grabbed the remote back, flipping the TV off. "Do I want to know?"

He shrugged, "Depends on how you feel right now…"

I looked at him; our only source of light was the bed side lamp. "What did he say?"

He sighed, "I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me John, it can't be all that bad."

"Depends on how you look at it." He went on.

"John…"

"Well it does."

"Just say it." I pushed.

He ran his hands over his face. "He said I could have you one last time before he officially makes you his."

I stared. "Have in as…"

"Being one, yes." He turned onto his back.

I stared at his face for a full 5 minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shawn Michaels' Career; 1985-2010**

**Who will break the streak now? Hunter? God, who knows.**

* * *

_One Last Breath - Creed_

_March 24, 2010  
Cameron, North Carolina  
Jeff Hardy's House  
2:17PM_

John and I walked up to the steps of the house that held my Rainbow Haired Warrior inside. I was jumping for joy inside at the thought of seeing Jeff after all these months. I had missed him and I missed having to find him in trashcans. We had gotten the earliest flight we could, which happened to be a few hours after we fell asleep.

John and I did not have sex last night. Of course, he wanted it but he understood why I was hesitant. We talked a bit and we would wait to call Randy again and really make sure he was okay with it, though by then, I might feel completely out of place having sex with my best friend again.

Cameron, North Carolina was a beautiful place. It was quiet and closed off, not a lot of people lived in this small town, and most people lived in the surrounding areas. The Hardy's had their own land that's been in the family for years. It was a shit load of land, let me tell you.

"Kayley! John!" Jeff yelled.

I smiled and ran to him, hugging one of my best friends for all I was worth. "Oh Jeff! How are you?"

He shrugged, setting me down on my feet. "Could be better with the court case and all."

I nodded. "I understand. It's going well I'm sure?"

"We requested a continuation. My next date is May 1, so I can still work in TNA." He replied.

"Well, I wish you the best." John said from behind me, hugging the Enigma also.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Jeff responded. "Well, you guys lost."

John and I looked at each other. I was the first to look back to Jeff, "I didn't know we were playing a game."

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. "No, Shawn beat you here."

John smacked his head. "I forgot he was coming with us."

"Yeah, he's been here for 3 hours." Jeff laughed again, pointing to the house.

I chuckled. "Of course he has."

We all made our way into the house to see Beth and Shawn, who were sitting on the couch, watching some wrestling DVD Jeff had put on. John hugged Beth and kissed her cheek before sitting down on the couch chair by the DVD shelf. Beth got up and smiled at me, running and jumping into my arms.

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "Oh it has been to long!"

She kissed my cheek. "Far too long."

We made our way over to the couch; I sat down next to Shawn. "Has dad been bugging you guys?" I smiled at Shawn, who rolled his eyes.

"No, he hasn't." Jeff laughed, kissing Beth before sitting on the floor between her knees. "He's just been talking about you and Mr. Rand Orton."

I blushed. "Dad…"

Shawn laughed and kissed the side of my head. "They wanted to know what's been going on backstage at the WWE, I had to tell him."

Jeff smiled and tossed me a package of Skittles. "Mark bought them for me the day I left."

I laughed and looked down at them, flipping it over to read the black sharpie words on the red plastic;

_Apparently these are the damn Skittles I took from you._

I laughed. "Yeah, Mark would say that." I tossed them back at him.

He caught them and put them on the coffee table. "You guys want something to drink?"

We all shook our head. I leaned into Shawn, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "John and I have to leave tomorrow night, we're meeting Randy up in St. Louis."

Jeff smirked at me, "Getting lover boy all riled up?"

I shoved him with my foot. Beth laughed, "Jeff, don't pick on her."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear."

John laughed. "Pussy whipped!"

Beth laughed more. "That he is."

Jeff growled and leaned back, pouting against Beth. Beth kissed his head and played with his newly cut and colored hair. "Matt will be home in a few hours, then we can call everyone and do the Hardy Show, then we can hit the club."

Shawn looked down at Jeff. "Jeff, I'm too old to go."

"Aw, come on pops, bust a move!" John yelled, getting up and attempted to dance.

Shawn leaned forward and pushed him down into his seat. "Call me 'pops' again, son, and I'll show _you_ how to bust a move."

I snickered and John sat back down. "Yes, sir."

Jeff took a drink of his Mountain Dew. "Now we wait for Matt."

* * *

_March 24, 2010  
Cameron, North Carolina  
The Hardy Land  
4:57 PM_

"Welcome to the Hardy Show!" Matt yelled into the camera. "We have a few special guests tonight, someone who has never been on the Hardy Show, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, and Kayley Michaels!"

John did his 'Word Life' hand signs, Shawn tilted his head a bit in greeting, and I made a funny face. Jeff skipped into view. "Now ladies and gents, we have decided to introduce them to Itchweeed!"

Shannon laughed, "Oh shit."

"Weed eating like a mothafucka!" Jeff yelled and then proceeded to run away towards the garage.

I looked at Shawn. "What did we get ourselves into?"

Shawn shrugged. "I'm not sure, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first one I tell."

I nodded and watched John fool around with Shannon, joking and tackling him to the ground. Matt came up to me, the camera on hold. "How do you feel about stripping?"

Shawn's head snapped to us. "What?"

"Just asking her how she feels about stripping Shawn." Matt repeated softly.

"Uh, no." Shawn answered.

"Dad, I'm fine as long as I'm not fully naked. I mean, John's the only one who knows what I look like…" I responded.

Shawn's eyes got wide and looked at me. "There was an image that just entered my head that should not be there, Kayley."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Dad." I put my hands over my mouth to stop talking. Shawn shook his head violently, ridding himself of the image we had both promised we would never talk about again.

"Well, we need people to keep guessing what you're hiding under those clothes." Matt joked.

I smiled and shimmied my shoulders a bit. "Oh yeah baby."

Matt laughed and looked over at John and Shannon. "You think we should go help them?"

"Nah let them fight it out."

Filming for the Hardy Show was a long process, being sure we had all the shots in that we needed for the episode, sometimes doing a scene multiple times. John was used to this, since he's been in movies, he knew the process. He didn't have a problem with it, but I was getting confused.

Jeff's Itchweeed character was a sight to be hold, he had on his face paint, and wrestling pants, but had a fishnet shirt on with something over it. To top it all off, he had something on his head and a weed eater. Jeff was a hyper active weed wacker and with a weapon such as that, we stayed far, far away.

Slowly the day turned into night, and more drinks were consumed. Shawn and I were barbequing while everyone else was either drunk or fixing the side dishes to go with the ribs. Shawn and I stood outside, cooking in the near darkness. The sun was setting so the back porch light was on.

"I'm proud of you." Shawn said suddenly.

"Of what?" I asked as I flipped a stack of ribs.

Shawn stepped a bit closer to the grill. "Of whom you are. I know in the beginning, I didn't want you to get into this business, but as I watch you at house shows, and on the screen, I realize you are meant to be here."

I smiled and closed the grill cover to get the ribs smoked. "Thanks dad."

Shawn and I sat down on the bench, waiting for the ribs to cook. "I was always proud of you. I always will be, no matter what direction you chose to go in."

"I will always aim to make you proud." I replied.

He smiled, kissed my temple. "You don't have to try, you already do, with every breath you take, you make me proud."

I leaned into him. "Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't leave me." I said to him.

He sighed. "I will never completely leave you. I'll have to leave you in the WWE with Hunter, John, and Randy, but I will always be there when you come home."

I sighed heavily. "Call me selfish, call me anything you want to, but I don't want you to go. I know Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne need you at home but I need you here."

Shawn pulled me close to him. "I know baby girl, I know, but it's time. The door of retirement hasn't been this open in a long time. I can't handle it anymore."

I teared up but I nodded. "Just give it your all at WrestleMania, don't back down and don't give up."

Shawn nodded. "Haven't you heard? Shawn Michaels lays down for absolutely nobody."

I chuckled but it resulted in a hiccup. "Except for Hunter and I."

He laughed at my hiccup. "Yes, except for you guys."

"I love you dad and I'm proud of you, more than you can ever know."

He kissed my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I live for you Kayley. You are my first child, the first one I have ever loved to the point where I could die just so you could smile. I would do anything for you. I proved that Sunday, didn't I?"

I nodded. "Yes and I want to thank you. Randy and I will be happy."

"I don't care about Randy; I care about making you happy. You are the only one who matters."

I crossed my left leg over my right, setting my hands in my lap. "Have you ever thought you were at a ledge and you just want someone to come and push you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but you just have to put it in God's hands or in your case, Eddie's hands. He will take care of it all. He knows you the best and he knows what is right for you."

"Why does he give me something and then take something else away in return?"

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me a career but in the process he's taking away my father, the one person I can trust with my whole being and not be judged."

Shawn took my hand. "John doesn't judge you and neither does Hunter but I do understand what you are saying. He does that because he knows it's my time to leave the business. He wanted to show you that you can do this without me. You can make yourself as big as you want and you don't need me to help you."

I sighed, knowing Shawn was right. "Will you come back?"

He shrugged and rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. "One day, not to wrestle but to visit or guest host, or just to cause havoc. I will not be forgotten."

"You could never be forgotten Dad."

He smiled sadly. "I can be but I won't allow it to happen. I've almost died a few times for this business and I won't let them shut the door in my face like they did with Ric."

"Is that why he went to TNA?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, he called me and I gave him my blessing to wrestle again since I was the one to put him out."

"You have to promise me something Dad."

"Anything." He said.

"When I chose to retire, I want you to put me out. I want to go out to the best in the business, and even though you won't be part of the roster, you will always be a part of the business. I want you to put me into retirement."

"Sweetie…I don't think I can do that." He said softly. "I can't do that to my daughter."

"That's my wish." I told him.

He sighed. "When the day comes that you no longer need this business, I will be there to help you move on. I will be there to pick you back up, but I don't think I can be the one to crush your dreams."

"I want you to think about it." I said.

He nodded. "I will and if I can't…do you have someone else?"

"Yes, I would ask Hunter."

He sighed and nodded again. "You sure know how to put a burden on the heart."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be, I'm a father to a 23 year old daughter, I need to expect this."

"Hopefully Cheyenne won't do as bad as I did."

"She'll be held hostage in her room until she's 35." He said seriously.

I laughed. "You can't do that."

"Watch me." He responded. "But I will think about facing you when you want to retire."

"Thank you." I got up and flipped the ribs on the grill. "Now, you have to focus on facing Mark."

"Yeah." He stood up and came to a stop next to me. "With facing Mark, a lot of things come with it. One of which is leaving you behind."

I closed the top of the grill. "Like you and I said, we are not far behind, we are always there."

"I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I kissed his cheek. "You are the best dad in the world and I will miss you so much in the WWE."

He faced me. "I've let you go…now you have to let me."

I stared up at him.

"_You_ have to let _me_ go now."


	17. Chapter 17

**There is a reason as to why I wanted to wait until WrestleMania to post this story, but now that it is out earlier, you have to bear with me. All these chapters are important and I understand some of you and getting tired of the Shawn Michaels/Kayley Michaels relationship, but it is important for the story. The last chapter, that was probably the last time you will see the Shawn/Kayley thing until the WM26 chapter. **

**I understand what you guys are telling me, I just need the story the flow the way I want and need it to for everything to make sense. If I miss a small detail, it screws up the whole plot line. I know it seems I am repeating myself in chapters, but it is for a good cause. You'll see.**

**The next chapter will be WrestleMania, it will be pretty long and I apologize if I don't get everything. I am also sorry I didn't get this out last night but we lost power after RAW because we had a storm over here.

* * *

**

__

This Could Be The Year – Ryan Starr

_March 25, 2010  
Lambert-St. Louis International Airport.  
St. Louis, Missouri  
10:21PM_

"Did you even call him?" John asked as we retrieved our bags.

"Yes I fucking called him, for the 8th time! Yes!" I yelled back.

John put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I just want to make sure."

"After the second time, you should have been sure." I responded.

"I'll call him to see where he's waiting on us." He mumbled. He flipped open his cell phone and punched in Randy's number.

John and I were on the rocks at the moment. Since we left Cameron, North Carolina, he was nothing but a pain in my backside. Asking questions about things that don't matter, talking loudly that I thought the whole plane could hear us, and then yelling my name across the airport and having fans nearly kill us in a stampede; it was enough to set you off.

I knew John meant no harm and that it was just him, but I was getting my prissy attitude because it was that time of month and I was going to wrestle during my period. Oh yeah, blame it on the period like every other woman does.

Jeff had showed me the ropes of a ladder, balancing me on the top of the ladder while someone else was in the ring. Matt and Jeff had told me how to take the fall if someone pushed the ladder over. Jeff also taught me how to fall from the ladder and hold onto the briefcase. Matt showed me how to do finishing moves off of it, while Shawn was shaking the ladder.

All in all, I got a crash course in 'How to Stay on the Ladder While Some Other Dumbass Was Trying to Get You Off Of It.' I had done good but I would not pass Jeff and Matt's extreme wrestling school if they chose to open one. I would have just failed. I could only hope that it would stay with me until Sunday.

John walked back over to me flipping the cell phone closed, "He's by the exit."

I nodded and we both walked over to the exit, ignoring people yelling at us. We got to the exit in record time for not knowing this airport. I had lost John for a moment before he sprang up beside me. Randy was standing by the door with sunglasses and a jacket on. Yeah, his eyes and tattoo's would be a dead give away.

"As if you don't look suspicious anyway Randy." I said to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah well, the things I do for you two." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I smiled against his lips. John coughed. "I really don't like watching my two best friends make out in front of me."

Randy pulled away and took my bags. "Did you take advantage of what I said you could do?"

John shook his head. "No."

"Yeah, what were you thinking?"

Randy shrugged. "I wasn't."

"Apparently." I grumbled.

When we got to Randy's black hummer, he put our bags in before getting into the driver's seat. John and I fought over shotgun before I stepped on his foot and quickly got in the passengers seat. He grumbled to himself as he got into the car.

"Anyway, the reason I told John he could do that is because well 1, I was drunk and 2, because I knew he still loved you and I wanted to give him one last time." Randy informed as he pulled onto the highway.

"Well, thanks for the offer but we didn't do anything." John said from the backseat. "She loves you too much."

I blushed and looked out my window. Randy smiled and took his right hand off the steering wheel, grabbing my left hand and lacing our fingers together. I blushed more and held his hand. I felt complete.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Randy asked, looking in the mirror to see John.

John met his eyes. "I think, unless you think we can push another day."

Randy shook his head. "Nah, let's not push Shawn into an early grave."

I chuckled.

Randy pulled into his driveway and we were met with a beautiful white and deep red house surrounded by woods. I smiled, this is a dream home. I glanced over at Randy who was smiling at me. John, who's seen the house before, waited patiently in the backseat for Randy to park the Hummer in the garage.

"How many years have I known you and you still haven't been to my house?" Randy asked laughing.

I shrugged, chuckling. "Too many years to count."

He nodded and pulled the Hummer into the garage and shut it off. We all got out, going to the trunk to grab our suitcases. Randy grabbed mine from me before I had the chance to stand up straight. John had already walked into the house and probably made himself comfortable.

"Before John even started bitching again, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he stood up.

"You already know the answer to that." I replied.

He nodded. "I do, but I want to hear you say it."

"Yes." I said simply.

"Good, now where do you want to sleep, with me in my room or the guest room?"

"I think I'll be safer in your room." I joked.

He smirked. "Oh I don't know about that."

* * *

_March 28, 2010  
University of Phoenix  
WrestleMania 26  
4:52PM_

Randy and I walked around the backstage of WrestleMania. This could be one of the best days of our lives or it could be the worst. John's words about living for a moment like WrestleMania struck true to my heart. I could make my career here or I could break it. I didn't plan on the latter.

Randy and I held hands as we walked down the hall, greeting anyone we saw. I knew that when Randy went out there, he wouldn't be the Randy I was with now; he would be the old Randy, the one who didn't take anything from anyone and that included Ted and Cody.

John would be the second to last match so he had time to rest and get his thoughts straight while watching our matches. Since this was Mania, we couldn't run out and distract someone, we had to stat back. Sadly.

So our matches were as followed;

Randy would be first out of us.  
I was next.  
Then Hunter.  
John was after.  
Then Shawn.

There was a big gap of space between Hunter's match and John's match. That's where Rey and Punk, Bret and Vince, Jericho and Edge, and then the Divas would go. I was nearly jumping for joy but I was still so nervous. This would be my first official WrestleMania.

Randy looked down at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I think so."

He chuckled. "I was like this at my first Mania. You'll do fine."

I stopped walking, making him stop also. "What if I mess up?"

Randy chuckled. "Sweetheart, we all mess up, but we make it look like we did it on purpose, you don't watch our matches do you?"

"Of course I do." I responded.

He shook his head. "No, I mean really watch our matches."

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say?

"For example, a few weeks ago, the referee had counted 4 instead of 3, that means someone didn't kick out like they were supposed to, so Zack Ryder went down as the winner and not MVP." He explained.

"But this is a ladder match…"

Randy smiled and backed me against the wall. "You'll do fine sweetheart." He kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, my body fully touching his. He smiled against my lips, his hands on my hips pulling them closer to his. I moaned slightly into his mouth as I felt him against my pelvis. He slowly pulled away, smiling down at me.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

He smirked and kissed my jaw bone. "I haven't the slightest idea."

I moaned softly as he sucked on my neck. "Randy, I need to focus."

"I thought you were focused." He responded.

I laughed and hit his chest softly making him pull back from me. He pecked my lips one more time before standing completely straight. He took my hand and started to walk again.

"I need to leave you; I need to talk to Ted and Cody about what's happening tonight." He said.

I nodded. "Go do what you have to do."

"I'll see you before the show starts." He kissed me.

I smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Okay, have fun and don't ruff up Ted to much before the match."

He smirked, "I'm not guaranteeing anything."

I chuckled and watched him walked away. I started to go at my own steady pace thinking about what is going to happen tonight. There were a lot of things I want to happen tonight but I knew was inevitable. Just because I wanted something to go one way, doesn't mean it would.

I was nervous, more nervous than I have ever been in my life. I knew so many things could go wrong in a match like mine, but Shawn just told me to keep focused and breathe, don't let anything distract you. Do what you have to do and let everyone do what they need to. I was a little stand offish. Not thinking that it would go perfectly.

I was excited; this was my first official WrestleMania. I was going down in the history books as a participant in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania. I was proud of the fact that even though people won't remember my name, they would remember that there was some chick in a ladder match at some WrestleMania. That was good enough for me.

"Aren't you so fucking brave?"

I looked up, "What do you want Dave?"

Batista stepped out into the light, keeping a good distance between us. "Just wondering why you are walking all alone. I mean, something could happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"Are you sure? Because you could just _trip _over a wire and hurt yourself really bad." He said sarcastically.

"Honestly, what the fuck do you want? I don't have time for your games." I said as I came to a stop.

"Look, Michaels, today is going to be a very sad day for you, not only will your father lose his career, but your best friend isn't going to taste gold." He said, stepping a bit closer to the point where Stephanie's rules could be considered broken.

I looked him up and down, sizing him up. "Honey, please, John will win, I'm sure of it. My father on the other hand, whatever he wants to do, I'll let him do it. It's his life and he has to live it, it's not mine to control."

He laughed and stepped closer. "John won't win because I won't let him. He doesn't deserve to win."

"Look, I am not John Cena, this isn't my beef. I'm not going into a battle unless it's mine to fight. You got a problem with John; take it up with him instead of coming after his best friend. This just shows how much of a coward you are."

In an instant, I was up against the wall, being held by my neck. My feet weren't touching the floor and I was gasping for breath, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen. I looked at Dave, who was holding me, with a murderous glare, wishing that daggers would come out of my eyes just this once and pierce Dave.

"You better what who you're calling a coward." He sneered.

I moved my neck, getting a bit of air, enough to talk, at least. "I'm not the one coming after John's best friend, holding her by her neck and breaking Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's rules." I gasped.

Dave growled and let me go, making me drop to the floor. I looked up at him, rubbing my raw neck, trying to sooth the burning. "You tell anyone about this, and I will hunt you down."

"There's not need to tell anyone."

I looked to my left meeting Mark's figure, who was tense and staring at Dave. Dave stood up fully, looking at the Leader of the Locker room. He looked down at me once more before taking his leave.

Mark watched him until he was out of sight. He came over to me and helped me up. "Easy now, come on."

I gripped his arm and pulled my self up, fixing my clothes as Mark steadied me with his hand on my back. "Thanks."

He nodded. "I didn't know how bad Dave hated you."

I shrugged. "Nothing I'm not used to."

"Good luck tonight." He said.

"You too." I looked at my feet.

"I don't want to be the one to put your father out." He told me.

I looked up, "Then don't."

He shrugged. "I have to."

I looked up into the eyes of The Undertaker. Brilliant green eyes met my sky blue eyes. "What's more important, your streak or my father's career?"

I took my leave, in a few hours time, WrestleMania would start.


	18. Chapter 18

**There are two songs for this chapter, the first for the beginning and the end. You'll know when to play the other. Believe me.**

**This is the WreslteMania one. I changed the Ladder Match, because I didn't want Swagger to get it. You'll understand in the end why I put it with who I put it with. Love you!**

_

* * *

__Frontline_- _Pillar  
__Hello_ – _Evanescence__  
_

_March 28, 2010  
University of Phoenix  
WrestleMania 26  
7:21PM_

WrestleMania had started and the first match had ended. The Unified Tag Team Championships did not change hands like I had hoped. Big Show and The Miz had kept the titles while R-Truth and John Morrison had to make their way back up the ramp in defeat. Maybe next time boys, maybe next times.

Randy's match was next and he was already in his Viper zone. I was hesitant to go near him because of the look in his eyes, the look that said he was getting away with murder. We had about a 5 minute break between every match, so people can come back from the ring and others can get ready to go out, Randy took this time to get focused by the Gorilla, watching the other superstars walk the incredibly long aisle to the ring.

I stopped near Cody, who was walking my way to get to the Gorilla. "Hey, Cody..?"

He looked up. "Hey Kayley." He smiled and fixed his shorts.

"Good luck out there tonight. Be safe." I said to him.

He nodded, kissing my cheek and giving me a hug. "I'll be watching your match; you take care and do your best."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek back and walked to Randy, who was still staring at the monitor as Morrison and R-Truth came back, pushing aside the curtain. "Have fun out there Randy."

His head turned sharply at the mention of his name, but his eyes turned soft when they saw me. "I will baby." He kissed me, his fingers playing with my jaw bone. "I'll be here to see you off for your match."

I shook my head, taking his hand away from my cheek to hold it in my own. "If you are exhausted, you head back to the locker room, no need to worry about me."

Randy smiled, kissing my forehead. "I will always worry about you, you are my life."

"I love you Randy." I said.

"And I love you Kayley." He replied.

One by one, Ted, Cody, and Randy made their way out into the arena; the roof of the building was pulled back, revealing the beautiful sky and the setting sun. The reaction of the crowd as Randy came out was overwhelming, and I could tell Randy was hiding a smirk, only to have his face change back into his vicious demeanor.

At times the match seemed like a handicap match with Ted and Cody teaming up on Randy, who was useless in most of the match. The match soon turned to every man for themselves as Ted and Cody argued who should get the win, during this time, Randy was recovering, taking it easy before he attacked.

And attacked he did.

He took both of his former students out, showing that the teacher does indeed know best. Randy schooled them both in the end, screwing them out of their victory on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Cody was on his hands and knees, trying to regain his bearings. Randy stood exactly next to him, staring down.

I looked over at John, who was standing with me at the Gorilla to see me off. He blinked slowly watching Randy fully change. Randy moved like a snake shedding his skin, but when started to back up, we knew he was a lost cause now, he was completely gone.

"We haven't seen the punt in a year." John said as he watched one of his best friends transform before his eyes.

Randy crouched, bending at the waist, giving Cody a moment to breathe before making his attack, striking him in the temple. Cody was motionless on the canvas, laying there like he was in a coma. I looked to the right of the ring in time to see Ted come up behind Randy, setting up Dream Street, but Randy knew what he was doing and reversed it, turning it into an RKO.

Ted was covered by Randy, who had a mild fit after his finishing move. His head jerked and he started to salivate, his eyes wild with hatred and a completely different being possessed him. Randy got the win, having the score board come down, showing a graphic of angel (or devil wings, whichever you prefer) and his initials. He stood on the middle rope, finally raising his hands in his old pose, his chest puffed out and his head slightly turned.

"That's your man." John nudged me.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "That's my man."

John handed me a necklace. "Here."

I looked at it, "John…these are your dog tags."

He shook his head. "No, they are yours."

I looked at him questioningly before looking down at the chain he set in my hands. It did have my name, weight, height, everything John had on his. I smiled and slipped it around my neck. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my head. "Put them under your wrestling shirt, don't let the ref see it, though there won't be one in the ring, they can still catch it before you slip into the squared circle."

"Thank you John, this means a lot."

"Remember, you don't have to win, you just do the best you can." He said. "You go out there and you show the world that you are Shawn's daughter and you're in this business for a reason."

I nodded, hugging him. "I will."

Randy came back, grabbing a towel and a bottle of water before making his way over to John and I. "You'll do great out there."

"I hope so." I responded, watching everyone who was in the Ladder match come to the Gorilla.

"It's just a long ass walk to the ring." Randy laughed.

John chuckled and looked me up and down. "You look good, just can those shorts get any _shorter_?!"

I laughed and looked down at my bottoms, they were indeed extremely short. "They could."

Randy wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Yeah but you wont be able to see it."

John put his hands up, smiling. "I don't want to man, she's yours now. I respect that."

I smiled at John in thanks, knowing it was hard for him to see me with Randy. His two best friends dating while he was single and still hooked on me. He would find someone and I would make sure of it. John didn't deserve to be alone, he deserved someone who would love him for him and not take advantage of his money and fame. He deserved someone special.

Weird sounds started to admit from the speakers, and Randy and John looked at me, knowing it was my song. I took a deep breath, kissing Randy and kissing John's cheek before stepping up to walk that long ramp.

_Hahahaha!  
Oh, Devon, wont go to heaven,  
she's just another lost soul about to be mine again,  
Leave her ,we will receive her, and it's beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again._

I walked out, lights flashing more insane than at regular RAW shows. The crowd erupted as I looked around, smiling and getting the crowd excited. I looked over at the pyrotechnic guy and nodded softly. He gave me the thumbs up. I walked a bit more before falling to my knees and raising my arms while I looked at the sky. I gave tribute to Shawn and the pyro's went everywhere. They exploded from the stage, above the stage, and from the side of the stage, the lights still flashing.

I got up and finished my walk down to the ring, looking up at Matt, Evan, Christian, and Swagger. I got in just as my music stopped. I smiled at Matt, Evan, and Christian, wishing them all well. Swagger and I didn't know each other all that well, and as far as I knew, he didn't care for me because I was a second generation superstar who just got into the business because my dad was in here.

Once everyone was out and in the ring, we all sized each other up. I took notice of how many ladders were on the side before targeting my first opponent. I noticed there was about 6 or 7 ladders and 11 competitors, I had to do math real fast.

_  
'Okay, 7 ladders, 11 participants. Okay, take out the best ones for ladder matches. So that would be Matt, Christian, and Glenn, but I need to watch the high fliers so that takes Kofi and Evan out also. So if I take those 5 out, we have 6 people left in the match with 7 ladders. Okay, so now I need to destroy a ladder…oh fuck it.'_

I was the first one to move, going after Matt. Soon, everyone caught on what I was thinking, take out the high fliers and the people who were the best at the ladder matches. Main focus; Ladder Experts.

I slugged it out with Matt, before pushing him out of the ring. I turned around to find Christian there, waiting for me. I didn't have time to duck as he clotheslined me over the top rope; I fell onto Matt, groaning as his knee went into my lower back.

"Fuck Matt." I groaned.

He carefully pushed me off him so he could roll to his side. "Sorry."

I shook my head, clearing cobwebs. "I say, we take out Christian and Glenn, once they are done, we got every person for themselves."

He nodded. "I agree. Get both of them out and we have a fair chance at this."

We both got up at the same time, looking under the bottom rope for either Christian or Glenn. We spotted both of them on the other side of the ring, both standing on the outside fighting with the group. I looked at Matt, who smiled and nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Poetry in Motion…you think Jeff will mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, we did after all show it to you." He responded and we both slipped into the ring.

We sized the distance, knowing I would have to jump far over the top rope. I nodded and Matt grabbed my wrist, whipping me into the ropes on the other side. I rebounded as he dropped to his hands and knees. I stepped onto his back and sent myself over the ropes, colliding with everyone on the outside. Nearly missing them because I jumped farther than I should of, but they all got me.

"Great move, Kayley." Glenn mumbled from under me.

I got up, crawling my way over to the ladders as Matt launched himself over the ropes, colliding with the group again. I seized the opportunity, grabbing a ladder and pushing it into the ring. I slid in after it, setting up right below the briefcase. I started to climb when I saw Christian get up. I cursed and went faster as he came up the other side.

We exchanged slugs, fighting it out, both of us not realizing that there was someone else in the ring. We felt the ladder start to tip; we both looked down and saw Jack Swagger tipping the ladder. Then we looked where we were going to land, someone had set 2 ladders, side by side on the floor so when we landed, our ribs would go into the steel.

I cursed and the ladder fell to the left, sending us both falling into the ladders below. When I met the steel, my back arched automatically, cowering in pain as sharp shooters started to come from my side. It was painful to breathe but it could wait until I go backstage and get them checked out, right now, it was time to rest.

Christian seemed to be thinking the same thing as the crowd started to chant 'Holy Shit!'. We smiled secretly at each other in a job well done, as we both rolled over to our good sides. I felt a medic come above me, checking me out briefly to see if I needed to get taken out of the match.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, but can you do something for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Use that walkie talkie thingy to tell the backstage medics to tell John and Randy and them that I'm fine." I chuckled. I instantly regretted laughing, it hurt too much.

"Sure thing. The match ends in 15 minutes, so you do what you have to do and then we can get you fully checked out." He said to me.

"Thanks." I replied before getting up slowly.

I looked down at my ribs and saw a nasty purple bruise starting to form. I frowned but shrugged it off, it would have to wait. I watched Matt climb the ladder with Swagger on the other side, both fighting for the briefcase.

I slide into the ring and got Matt's attention. He nodded and jumped off the ladder, landing next to me. Together we pushed Jack in the same direction as he pushed Christian and me, sending him into the ladders below. Matt and I turned around to see Glenn, looking down at us.

"Well, this isn't good." I mumbled to Matt, who just nodded. "Fuck it, as long as the Michaels' Legacy is going to hell." I kicked Glenn in the gut, making him double over. Matt took the ladder down, setting it behind us before he joined me with Glenn.

Together we were able to Suplex him over our heads and onto the ladder behind us. He yelled out in pain and arched his back as Matt and I looked around for anyone else. Shelton came in with a ladder going horizontally, Matt and I drop kicked it, sending Shelton flying and the ladder landing on top of him.

I took a breather, holding onto my abused side, pressing against it so I could take a breath easier. I made a face in pain and slowly got up. I was met with Matt's Twist of Fate. I groaned and laid down in the ring, staring up at the briefcase off to my left. I saw a ladder go up next to me and soon Matt's figure was up there. I leaned up a bit, seeing how far away my foot was from the base of the ladder. I stretched and gave it a violent kick, making the ladder fall in my direction but it was stopped by the ropes from hitting me. Matt, on the other hand, got the worst of it, he landed by my head. I slowly picked myself up, but I was clotheslined out of the ring by someone I couldn't see.

I lay on the outside for a few minutes, catching my breath and regaining energy. I let everyone else do there thing while I was resting. There was a lot of time people went up but they ended up coming back down at an alarming rate. I had a plan in my head, knowing it would work if I had the chance. I looked up at the top turnbuckle, the ladder being picked up, and the briefcase. I smiled.

I quickly got over to the corner, climbing my way to the top turnbuckle. Glenn was picking up the ladder, which was now at an 80 degree angle. I looked up at the briefcase, which hung motionless from a thick rope. I waited until he ladder was a bit higher before taking the leap. I jumped and onto the ladder, I climbed it as Glenn held it up, looking momentarily confused until he realized what I was doing. I jumped from the top and hung onto the briefcase.

The crowd was screaming and I smiled and I held onto it, looking at the clip that it was holding it.

I felt hands trying to grab my feet. I looked down to see Glenn, trying to grab my feet. I pulled my legs up, holding them there as I tried to get the briefcase undone. I opened the clip and slowly the briefcase came out of it. I let my legs down and as I pulled the briefcase out of the clip, I fell.

I landed on the canvas with an extremely loud and painful thud. I looked at my arms, the briefcase rested in between them. I smiled and put my head back, holding onto it with all my might, which wasn't a lot.

"The winner of this match, Kayley Michaels!"

I looked up at the WrestleMania sign and then at Glenn, who was smiling at me. He helped me up and I nodded my head at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received word that this match will restart as a singles match between Kayley Michaels and Kane!"

I nearly fell back. The briefcase was taken from me and all ladders were cleared from the ring in record time. I looked at Glenn, who looked just as shocked. He caught my eyes with a sorry expression. I just sighed.

I wouldn't be the winner now.

I went to look up but Glenn wrapped his hand around my neck, his other hand on my lower back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I whispered as I jumped up for him.

He brought me up fast and brought me down just as fast, if not faster. My body bounced and I groaned in pain, my abused ribs not liking the extended beating. I felt him cover me.

Kick out.

I gasped. Why the hell did I do that?

Glenn sat back on his heels, looking down at me in disbelief. The crowd was screaming. Glenn grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up. I was in a bent position as he full stood up. He twisted me and my legs where around his head. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he went for the Tombstone. My body bounced again as he covered me.

Kick out.

Glenn started to get frustrated. I slowly got up, using the ropes for help. He came at me but I pulled all my energy together to deliver a sudden Sweet Chin Music. My foot connected with his jaw and he went down but so did I. I fell with no energy left to cover him. I took calming breaths before using my arms to pull myself over to Glenn. I covered him but this time he powered out.

I put my forehead down on the mat, not believing this was happening. The brother of Undertaker, the daughter of Shawn Michaels, ironic? I think not, someone had it out for me.

I got up but Glenn was faster, he set me up for another Tombstone. I closed my eyes, feeling the impact of his knees on the canvas and he let me go, letting my body bounce again. He covered me and I saw the briefcase disappear.

I couldn't kick out this time.

"The winner of this match and the Money in the Bank Briefcase, Kane!"

I lay on the canvas, not wanting to move. It hurt too much. My ribs kept giving off sharp pains and all my energy was gone. I think my blood sugar just dropped. Nope, my heart did. Yup, definitely my heart.

I felt my self being helped up. I opened my eyes and steadied myself on my own two feet. I looked at the person who helped me up and was met with Glenn. He nodded and took a step back, letting me stare at him. He took the briefcase and rolled out of the ring, leaving me alone.

In an arena full of thousands of people, I felt alone.

* * *

_March 28, 2010  
Backstage of WrestleMania 26  
8:23 PM_

Hunter was already out in the ring, performing against Sheamus. I was still being checked out by the medics. They had blocked the door so no one could get in before they were done. I watched the screen in the corner, watching Hunter give it to Sheamus. I moaned in pain as they lifted my upper body to wrap my ribs.

"You only have 3 bruised ribs and you pulled your thigh muscle a bit, nothing that won't heal by next Monday." The medic said.

"So I can't work RAW tomorrow?" I asked, looking at him as he finished wrapping me up.

He sighed. "You can but you can't wrestle. You can go out there and say things but no action for you." He smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks. All I want to do tomorrow is pretty much sit back and watch everyone do their dirty work."

He laughed and stood up, admiring his work and making sure the bandage was too tight. "You take a hot bath tonight, relax, sleep, and you'll be back here tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc." I joked. I got off the bed carefully and limped my way out the door.

I walked my way to the locker room that Shawn, Hunter, John, and Randy were sharing. No doubt they would be worried. Hunter would be back there after he was checked out. Shawn was probably throwing a fit, Randy wouldn't be too far behind Shawn, and John was probably the only sane one in there. He would be the one who would attempt to calm everyone down but it would be an attempt in vain.

"You made me proud kid."

I looked up, "Congratulations Glenn."

He shrugged and sighed. "I didn't want to do it, this belongs to you."

I shook my head, pushing the briefcase back into his hands. "No, you got it. You use it."

He smiled and messed my hair up. "You take it easy, yeah? Ladder matches are nice in the morning."

I chuckled and pointed to my ribs. "They aren't nice now."

"True. True." He smiled. "Go get some rest."

"Do you know who ordered it? The match to restart I mean."

He nodded. "Who else restarts matches?"

"Vince…"

He nodded. "He restarted the match. You have been getting in trouble with Dave, and Dave is his pet right now."

I groaned. "I should keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah you should, but you won't. It's a trait that belongs to every Michaels'. You can't will that away sweetie, sorry to burst your bubble." He chuckled. "We'll get him back."

"It's it ironic, that Mark is having a match with Shawn tonight and you, 'Taker's' brother had a match with Shawn's daughter?"

He thought, his eyes getting glossy for a moment. "Ironic? No, Vince set it up that way. I think he wants you to go after Mark."

"I'm dumb but I'm not completely stupid. Mark would squash me." I told him.

Glenn walked me to the locker room. "Eh, take out his knees and aim for the kidney's, you'll be good." He smiled. He opened the door for me. "Talk to you later."

"Bye Glenn." I smiled and walked into the locker room. Almost instantly I was pulled into a hug. I looked at the head that hugged me and realized it was John who was holding me. "John, sweetie, ribs are bruised, little less pressure please."

He pulled away, holding me at arms length to look me over. "God Kayley, you worried us."

"I'm fine. A little banged up but nothing bad." I said.

Randy came up next, pulling me into a softly hug, being cautious of my ribs. "Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I swear." I reassured. He smiled and kissed me.

Shawn was next, hugging me and kissing my head over and over. "You did great kiddo."

I shrugged. "I guess I did."

John's eyes bugged out of his head. "You guess?! Watch these highlights!"

He pointed to the screen and the highlights came on. It showed Matt and I most of the time since we worked together most of the match. They showed me doing Poetry in Motion, falling off the ladder with Christian, and then holding onto the briefcase as Glenn started up at me in confusion.

I smiled and looked down. "I guess I did alright."

John went to say something but Hunter walked in. "She's not going to admit that she did amazingly well in her first ladder match." He said as he came behind me, kissing the top of my head. "You'll feel it tomorrow."

"I feel it now." I responded as I sat on the couch. Randy sat next to me, holding my hand. "It'll be worse tomorrow."

Randy nodded. "When we get back to the hotel, you'll take a hot bath to relax your muscles then we'll put 'Icy Hot' on your ribs and thigh." He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders, letting me lean into him.

The night passed on and winners were crowned and losers left feeling like they conquered the world just because they were at WrestleMania. I knew the feeling. Even though I was screwed out of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, I felt good. I did everything I could do, using what Jeff and Matt had taught me during the week. I was on a high in the ring, acting on impulse and not caring about the consequences. Though, now they were catching up with me.

John had won his match. Making Dave tap out was the cherry on top of the ice cream. After all he's done to me and John, after what he said in the hallway this afternoon; he was finally eating his words. He would soon choke on them but he was still chewing.

Shawn, on the other hand, was just about to start chewing his words. Mark was giving him a run for his money but Shawn would not back down, he would not quit, no matter how much he wanted to. He was fighting for his career and right now, nothing else mattered in the world but this moment.

This moment for Shawn.

This moment for the Heart Break Kid.

This one, final moment.

A moment that would go down in the history books, just like last years WrestleMania, it was down in the books for years and years to come. It would never be out-performed by anyone. No one would attempt to try to out-perform it. Shawn was Mr. WrestleMania and these past two years have proven it. He was meant to be forever called Mr. WrestleMania.

Shawn was wrestling a perfect match, so far. Mark was too but he was pulling back a little bit. I sat on the couch next to Randy and John, holding onto Randy's hand for everything I was worth. Mark went to use his thumb to cut across his throat, but he stopped.

"_What's more important, your streak or my father's career?"_

I looked at him through the screen. He looked at the camera as if thinking over what I had said. He sighed and took a step back to watch Shawn pull himself up with the help of Mark's body. I leaned forward as he looked Shawn in the eyes.

Mark was saying something to Shawn, something along the lines of, 'I can't do this Shawn'. Shawn wanted this. Mark had to see that. Shawn wanted to go out to him; he wanted to go out to the best in the business. This is was The Heart Break Kid wanted.

Shawn cut across his throat with his thumb weakly; I closed my eyes and waited as I heard the crowd scream and then the thud that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

The one moment for The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, was now over.

When the bell rang, my world came down. Every wall that I built around me came tumbling down.

I cried for 25 minutes.

One minute for every year Shawn was in the company. For the rest of my life, the number 18 would haunt me.

One day the Undertaker will have to answer to what he's done. It won't be Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania anymore. But that doesn't mean someone can't go after him to avenge Shawn.

I had it set;

Kayley Michaels vs. The Undertaker.

18-1


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys wanted the WrestleMania chapter, you got it. Now bare in mind, the updating will now be slow since I'm caught up now. I have to see when certain people take a break, when the Draft is, and the storylines. **

_

* * *

_

_Hero - Enrique Iglesias_

_March 28, 2010  
University of Phoenix  
WrestleMania 26  
11:10 PM_

_The locker room was clapping for Shawn, the hallways were filled with people giving their thanks to the now Legend Shawn Michaels. Shawn was crying as he got backstage, his tears blurring his vision but he could make out the frames of his fellow Superstars. _

_Without doing so, Shawn Michaels had set the bar for next years WrestleMania, making everyone want to do better, but they knew, deep down, there was no way they could top this years. Shawn made his way to the locker room that held his best friends, his daughter, and his acquaintance. _

_He opened the door and was met with his daughter crying; he sighed, closed the door behind him and walked over to his world. "Kayley, sweetheart, it's okay. My door has closed but your door has just swung open." _

_Kayley nodded, knowing this was not the last time Shawn would be here for her. "I know it's just hard you know? I hate seeing you cry."_

_Shawn chuckled at his daughter's big heart. "I hate seeing you cry, it tears my heart a part darlin'." _

_She sniffled. "I know. I will avenge you dad."_

_He shook his head, "No," He kneeled in front of his daughter, putting his hands on her knees. "You will do no such thing. I know you feel the hate for Mark, but there is no need, I provoked him and he did what he was supposed to. You don't need to get caught up with Mark like I did. You don't need that obsession to consume your heart."_

_She hiccupped, making everyone in the room smile. "But he-"_

"_Kayley, sweetie, it's okay. I wanted to leave, I need to leave." He assured her. He kissed her forehead, patting her cheek with his calloused hands. "Just because I'm not going to be with you here on the road, doesn't mean you got rid of me forever. I'll be driving you nuts over the phone."_

_I smiled. "You could never drive me nuts Daddy."_

_His heart swelled with happiness. "You say that now, pumpkin. You'll be wishing I never learned how to work a cell phone."_

"_You still don't know how to." Hunter said from the wall. He got off his leaning pose long enough to duck a candy bar flying through the air at him. "That was uncalled for." He picked the candy bar up and set it back on the table. "Act 44, Shawn."_

_Shawn rolled his eyes, "I could tell you to act your age but that would be a debate between everyone. Should you act your physical age or your mental age?"_

_Hunter put his hand over his heart. "Now that's just hateful!"_

_Kayley laughed but ended up hiccupping, making everyone smile and laugh along with her. _

_Yeah, things were going to be just fine._

* * *

_March 29, 2010  
University of Phoenix  
Monday Night RAW  
9:23PM_

"You know, I hate Babe Ruth's." John said taking a bite out of it.

Randy looked over, rolling his eyes at John. "Then why are you eating it?"

John looked down at the wrapper. "Oh shit, it is a Babe Ruth!" He stared at the wrapper for a few more seconds before shrugging, returning to his eating. "So you want to be my tag partner tonight?"

Randy took a sip of water, wetting his mouth, before nodding. "Yeah, after what he did to Kayley, I'm ready to murder him."

John took another bite of the candy bar, chewing it and swallowing before speaking knowing Randy hated when he talked with a full mouth. "Sweet, the fans will be confused as hell to see you and I teaming together."

Randy nodded, smiling down into his lap. "It's for Kayley."

John smiled, looking at one of his two best friends. "You really love her don't you?"

Randy looked up at John, nodding his head. "I love her, a lot. I mean, whenever she's around me, everything that bothers me disappears. If we are in a room full of people, she's the only one I see. I can honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

John nearly choked on his candy bar, coughing violently to get the piece of candy to go down the pipe correctly. "Damn, man, warn someone before you talk marriage."

Randy chuckled, tossing a bottle of water at him. "Drink it." He leaned back against the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "It doesn't feel like we've only been dating for less than a week. It feels like I've dated her for years. Ya know?"

John, who was drinking from the bottle, nodded carefully being sure not to detach his lips from the mouth of the plastic like he has done so many times before. He set the bottle down, making an 'Ah!' sound before talking. "That's how I felt when I dated her. She's always patient and caring but she has a temper on her."

"Oh, I know." Randy replied watching RAW.

John ate more of his candy bar, glancing at the TV briefly. "Ya know," He swallowed the food. "I think when you get married to her, Shawn will go nuts."

Randy laughed. "So you know for a fact that we are going to marry?"

John threw the last piece of his Babe Ruth at Randy, who was laughing as he caught it. "Everyone in the locker room knows you guys are destined to be married. You two belong to each other."

Randy popped the last of the Babe Ruth into his mouth, making a face as he ate it. "I forgot what these tastes like." He mumbled through the food. He made a face as he swallowed it. "Now I know why I don't eat them anymore." He threw the wrapper onto the coffee table. "It just feels awkward, ya know?"

"How?" John asked, looking at him.

Randy sighed, leaning back again. "I mean, we were best friends and we were fighting over her, now I'm dating her and we're okay. It's just awkward."

John nodded in understanding. He knew where Randy was coming from. "I understand, but we were both head strong and selfish, we wanted her for ourselves. We treated her like a toy, not wanting to share when in reality; she's a person who just got caught up in the middle of everything. She was innocent in this." John laughed sadly. "The day she asked me why our friendship ended, I blew up; I yelled at her and told her everything. She ran out of the room. I don't know what happened after that."

Randy rubbed his hand over his newly growing head of hair. "I went after her. She ran into the woods behind the arena through the storm. She was yelling at me and I was yelling at her." He closed his eyes, remembering that day. "She was so scared, she was soaked to the bone, but we didn't care, all we knew was that both of us were together, alone, and finally our feelings came out." He opened his eyes to look at John. "It was the happiest but also the saddest day of my life."

"Why sad?" John asked.

Randy sat up, resting his forearms on his knees, letting his hands meet in front of him. "I hated yelling at her. She just wouldn't listen so I brought you up, telling her she had become a bitch ever since you shoved your dick inside her. I never meant it; I was just so angry that she wouldn't listen." He took a deep breath. "I hate yelling at her."

John crossed his legs, leaning back against the chair's cushion. "I hate yelling at her too. She knows she can do no wrong in my eyes."

Randy laughed. "She has us wrapped around her finger."

John nodded. "That she does."

They shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Finally enjoying the fact that they could be near each other, let alone in the same room, and not have something to fight about. They sat comfortably as they watched RAW, watching Hunter come out and talk about Kayley and Shawn. It was soon interrupted when Sheamus hit Hunter over the head with a pipe; they didn't get up to do anything because they knew this was planned. They didn't even flinch.

"Well, Hunter can't be a happy camper now." John mumbled to Randy.

Randy only shrugged. "He had to give approval for that to happen."

"You know, if this wasn't Shawn's Farewell show, I'd be pissed." I said bouncing into the room. I sat on the couch next to Randy, who smiled and kissed me. "But, I know Shawn wouldn't want me mad tonight."

"Just sad." John added. Randy chuckled and kissed my temple, taking hold of my hand.

"Shut up." I threw the Babe Ruth wrapper that was sitting on the coffee table; the wrapper didn't go far though. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." I said as I watched the wrapper float to the floor several inches from John.

He smirked, picking up the wrapper to set it back on the table. "Nothing ever goes according to plan."

"Eh." I shrugged, leaning up to kiss Randy, who was more than happy to oblige. "Where do we go tomorrow?"

John looked at Randy for the answer; he shrugged in return so John sighed. "That's where Hunter comes in; he always knows where we are going."

I nodded and watched RAW, not wanting this night to come to end. Once this night came to an end, so would Shawn's career. It would be officially over. I sighed heavily.

Randy looked down at me and rubbed my side with his free hand. "It's alright sweetheart, everything will work out fine."

"I know but this is a big thing for me."

"I understand just don't be too hard on yourself." Randy told me. I nodded and he rested his head on mine, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his side as his arms wrapped around me. "A new chapter in the book."

I looked up at him. "This will be a happy chapter, one that is full of happiness and love."

He smiled. "And sex?"

I laughed. "Possibly."

John smirked. "She is the best at it, I suggest you go wild."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know, we haven't done it yet."

John's eyes bugged out. "All the years you've known her and you didn't get it on."

Randy shook his head. "No."

"Damn." Was all John said.

* * *

* * *

_11:05 PM_

Shawn gave his farewell speech. I couldn't go out there with Hunter, I just couldn't. I would break down and lose my head. All my emotions would cover my face and I know Shawn's heart would break all over again. Hunter came back from the stage and patted my shoulder before stepping to the side.

All the other superstars followed his lead, stepping against the walls of the hallway. I stood in the middle, waiting for Shawn to come through the curtain and face the locker room. I looked around me at all the superstars who were watching me.

Matt, Evan, Christian, Glenn, Mark, John, Randy, Jack Swagger, Bret Hart, Punk, Luke, Serena, Maryse, Morrison, Ted, Cody, and even Vince was there, standing against the wall. There was everyone in the hallway. Waiting for the moment that would break everyone's hearts.

Slowly, Shawn came through the curtain, whipping his cheeks of tears. Shawn looked around, taking in the superstars on the sides of the hallway while I stood in the middle of them. Shawn looked at me and I looked back.

We stared at each other for a while, watching every breath we took in, every blink our eyes made, and every tear that fell down our cheeks.

"I have to." Shawn whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care, you're here right now." I ran at him.

He caught me in my arms, hugging me. All the superstars were silent as they watched us. I hugged Shawn until I couldn't stand to see his shirt anymore. I looked up at him, he was smiling sadly. "I can't be you're hero anymore. I can't kiss the pain away like I did when you were a little girl; you have someone now to do that for you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you so much Kayley that this is the hardest thing I ever had to do. I have to leave you."

"The answer to what you said at Jeff's house…" I said softly.

He looked at me.

"I have to let you go. You've let me go; now it's my turn." I kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Go to Cheyenne and Cameron, they need Daddy more than I do. _They _need you. Those kids need you." I sighed softly. "Mom needs you."

Shawn looked at me, smiling as I referred Rebecca to 'mom'. "I love you Kayley."

"I love you too Daddy." I said back.

He slowly turned and walked down the hall. I watched him go, a piece of me following him. He stopped in front of Randy, taking something from his pocket and placing it in his hands. "You are her hero now, son. You take care of her. She loves you and I can tell you love her."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she is the happiest woman in the world." Randy replied, placing whatever Shawn gave to him in his pocket. "I love her, sir, and I will not hurt her."

Shawn nodded and hugged Randy, who hugged him back. Shawn pulled away and sighed. "You stand by her forever and never let her go. She deserves you and you deserve her, son. I will be honored to let you be a part of my family."

Randy nodded, shaking Shawn's hands. "I will die for your daughter, Shawn. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing will ever change that. She is my life."

Shawn looked back at me as I stood still between the superstars. "She's a lucky woman to have someone like you love her that much." He took a step back. "Be her hero."

Randy looked at him and nodded again. "I will."

Shawn nodded and waved at everyone one more time before walking out the door of the arena, not looking back, knowing it would be too hard.

I stared as the door closed, letting the truth finally hit me that he was gone.

Gone. But not forgotten.

A Storied Career;

1985-2010


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a bit of a humorous chapter, nothing too serious until you get near the end. **

**Only one person has caught on to something from the last chapter; 'What did Shawn put in Randy's hands?' You will find out later. :D**

**So congratulations tvrox12, this chapter is for you! You also get a virtual cookie! Love you!**

* * *

__

Candyman – Christina Aguilera

_March 30, 2010  
The Hilton Head  
1:32PM_

Vince pretty much gave the RAW roster the day off, no house shows, no autograph signs, nothing. SmackDown and NXT had to work though, since they had to film. Only 4 superstars from RAW had to work tonight. So, I sat in the room I share with John and Randy, joking around and watching movies all day. Of course, Randy and I shared a bed while John had the extra one.

John and I had a mild popcorn fight while Randy was in the bathroom. We were laughing hysterically, chucking handfuls of popcorn at each other from behind our 'forts', which were just pillows stacked up around us. When Randy came out and saw the state the room was in, he simply said,

"I'm not cleaning this shit up."

He had to though because we got him involved. When he said that, John and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing. We scrounged all the popcorn we could that was on our mattresses and threw them at Randy, who just sighed and stood there with his eyes closed. John and I high-five each other, making our 'forts' fall apart.

I pouted and looked down at the pillows that now littered the floor along with abandoned popcorn. "Damn it, I can never keep my forts to stay up."

John chuckled and threw a pillow at me. "You can barely balance and you expect to keep a fort of pillows up?"

I looked up at him. "You couldn't keep your fort up; you can't even keep your dick up."

John's mouth dropped, looking like a fish out of water. Randy laughed so hard, he fell onto the floor, rolling around. He started to turn red in the face because he couldn't breathe. John watched me as I smirked. "You know damn well I can keep my dick up."

"Really? Mm, I always thought it was-"

Randy almost choked on his own saliva from laughing, making me stop mid sentence. "Would you like some ice for the burrrrrn?"

John chucked another pillow, this time hitting Randy. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

"I thought it was pretty funny if you want to be honest." Randy gasped.

I smiled as they fooled around. There was a knock on the door, but John and Randy didn't hear it because they were now wrestling between the beds, trying to get each other to tap out. I walked over to the door, stepping over the two idiots, the pillows, and the popcorn to get to the door. I swung it open and smiled softly.

"Kayley, can we talk?" Cody asked, looking slightly nervous.

I looked back into the room, noticing John had Randy in the STF. I nodded. "Yeah, but I think it would be in our best interest to talk in the hallway."

Cody looked down at me. "You're in your underwear…"

I looked down, shrugging. "They're boy shorts, nothing is being shown." I chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. "What's up Codes?"

Cody sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry how I acted when you and Ted broke up, at Mania, it was just a spur of the moment to hug you and kiss your cheek. It felt like old times, when we would pick on each other before the match and wish each other luck." He looked at me as I leaned against the wall next to him. "Just because Ted is my best friend, doesn't mean I can't be yours also. I don't want this to come between us."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him. "I understand; I knew I didn't only break Ted's heart but I broke yours also, I never wanted to do either of those things. Codes, you mean too much to me."

He chuckled, crossing his arms against his chest. "You're like my little sister, I have to watch out for you and lately I haven't been doing such a good job. I'm hoping I can change that, if you'll let me that is."

I smiled at Cody, who looked so innocent. "Of course Cody, I would love to have you as my big brother." I chuckled but then it faded, my face starting to turn serious. "How is, uh, how is Ted?"

He sighed heavily. "He's upset. He feels guilty that he hit you; he was just seeing red and didn't know what he was doing. You know how Ted is; he doesn't like to say 'sorry'. He's holding up but he's still heartbroken, more so that he found out you're dating Randy."

I sighed. I knew he would be. "I tried to make peace with him."

He nodded. "I know," Cody shifted his weight onto his left foot. "If he admits it or not, he's forgiven you. Ted's just," He sighed again. "He's just going through a lot."

"What kind of stuff…"

"His anger isn't in check anymore. He's like the new Randy." Cody shivered. "He has Randy's old attitude and he doesn't care about anything it seems."

I whimpered.

"He's still the same Ted underneath that exterior; I just need to break the walls down around him." Cody said. "He needs to see what he's doing to himself."

I turned to Cody. "If he hits you, you call me Codes. If you can't take anymore, you are free to share a room with Randy, John, and I. I'll have no problem having another roommate. Your safety comes first, you know that."

He smiled. "You have such a big heart." I beamed at him. "That's one of the things Ted loves about you." Cody rubbed his right arm with his left, trying to warm it up. "He'll probably always love you but right now, he's lost."

I grabbed Cody by the shoulders, bringing him to eye level. "You find him." I said seriously. "You find that old Ted that everyone loves, the one who made us smile when we tried so damn hard to be mad. You find that old Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. The one we all love with every inch of our hearts." I loosened my grip on his shoulders. "Find him Cody, I'm begging you."

Cody took my hands from his shoulders, holding them. "I promise, I will find him. He's under there. He's underneath that monster. I'll find him Kayley, I promise."

I grinned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back. "I love you Codes, if you ever need me, you call me."

Cody pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I will. You do the same."

"I promise, I will. I'll need it to get away from those two idiots." I joked.

He chuckled and nodded. "Maybe we can grab lunch before the show Monday?"

"Sure," I agreed. "I would like that."

"I'll call you then. Take it easy."

"You too." I replied as I watched him walk down the hall. I slipped my key card through the slot and opened the door, accidently making it accidently collide with John and Randy, who were now on the floor. "I can't get a decent private conversation around here, can I?"

John sat up, shaking his head of the cobwebs before looking up at me, smiling. "Of course not."

"I was so stupid for letting you room with us." I told him, stepping into the room so I could close the door. "I had a momentary lapse of reason."

He chuckled. He had a thoughtful laugh before turning serious. "That was an insult!"

I smirked and stepped over Randy, who was rubbing his head. "Nothing gets by you Johnny Boy."

He growled playfully. "I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics."

I stared at him. "You are a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity, that's what you are."

John flipped me off and fully got up from the floor, holding out a hand for Randy, who took it and was pulled to his feet also. "I always get abused by you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "If I wanted to abuse you, son, I would punch your teeth down your throat so hard you'd be shitting them out for weeks."

Randy snickered and came over to me, sitting beside me. "She got you, she's a spitfire."

John snorted, making his way to his bed, almost tripping on the pillows. "Just like her father."

I smiled brightly.

"Speaking of Shawn, has he called?" Randy asked, crossing his legs on the bed.

John scoffed. "Only every hour." He picked up my cell phone, tossing it at Randy. "Check her call list."

Randy unlocked my phone, skimming through the call list; it was indeed full of Shawn's name. "Damn. Poor guy has it bad."

"Hey, give Shawn a break, he's going through withdrawals." I defended.

"After less than 24 hours?" John asked, raising his eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Shawn is very protective, you know that."

Randy locked the phone again, setting it on the nightstand. "My dad was that way also when I first came here, give him a month, he'll stop calling every hour."

John looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "He should be calling any time now."

With that the phone rang and Shawn's theme song rang out.

John smirked. "Told ya."

* * *

_4:56 PM_

Three more calls from Shawn and we were finally resting. The last call we got from Shawn was brief because John pissed him off, yelling in the background that we were having a threesome. Shawn started to cough violently and John said he was just kidding. Shawn then ended the conversation quickly because he was still trying to get his drink to go down correctly, which made John feel guilty.

We ended up laughing at him.

John, later, left to get some Chinese food, not wanting to order room serve because apparently their food sucked. Randy and I stayed in the room, watching some movie that was playing on the television. Randy was leaning against the headboard, with me curled up next to him, my head on his chest. He smiled down at him, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Two more days and you're 30." I said to him.

He groaned. "Yeah, the big 3-0." He moved his legs to get comfortable. "I'm not as bad as John though, old fart, 33 is heading his way."

I smiled, rubbing his bare chest and abdomen. "Older guys are my thing. Still 23 here."

He chuckled, watching my hand on his stomach. "Always preferred them younger."

"Did you ever think when we were younger and we first met, that we would be together?" I asked, looking up to him.

He stared at the TV for a few moments, before turning his gaze to me. "I had a feeling but it was sure. We were best friends, did everything together and then one day, it went to shit. So I was unsure."

I nodded against his chest. "I understand."

He lifted my chin up with his finger. "But we have each other now and nothing will tear us a part, Kayley. Do you understand that? Nothing will make me lose you. You own me."

"And you own me. I'm yours Randy and don't ever forget that." I replied.

"I could never." He said.

He kissed me softly at first, our lips barely touching before a rumble admitted from his chest and his lips pressed against mine in full force. I smiled against his lips as his hand pressed against the back of my head, apply more pressure. I felt his tongue nudge my lips and I opened them for him, letting his tongue duel with mine. He shifted, setting me down on the bed and getting on top of me.

He moved against me, his lips never leaving mine. We breathed through our noses, not wanting to let go. His hands slide down my sides and back up, raising my shirt higher as his hands went farther north. I arched my back and I felt him grind against me.

The door unlocked and we looked as John came in, "Alright guys, quit sexing each other up, I got food." He said making us groan in annoyance as he set the food on the dresser. "Oh quit bitching and get your food."

Randy kissed me again before sliding off of me and walking to the dresser to get the food. John stuffed a laugh as Randy was walking funny, but John's laugh was contagious so I ended up giggling. Randy flipped us both off before returning to the bed with our Chinese.

"Asshole." Randy grumbled as he popped open the lid of his food container.

John smirked, sitting down on his own bed and digging into his food. "Hey, I don't want to see any sex when I walk in with food, unless I'm going to be a part of it later."

"You are such a man whore." Randy joked.

John shrugged. "Blame your girlfriend, she made me that way."

Randy nearly choked on his piece of chicken. I smacked Randy on the back, making him swallow the offending piece of food. He looked up at John. "Hey, no past sex talks about my girlfriend, thanks."

John was about to retort when we heard the door unlock again and we watched it open. Hunter stepped through. "I smelt food in the hallway and tracked it to your door, so Sheamus and I decided to come in." Hunter smiled innocently.

Sheamus, who was standing behind Hunter, spoke up. "You just want free food." He said in his incredibly thick accent.

Hunter shrugged, "That too."

John pointed to the many bags of Chinese take out. "There's plenty, grab some and make yourself at home."

Hunter went over to the bag, almost ripping them apart and handing a bunch of containers to Sheamus for them both. I scooted over on the bed to let one of them sit there. Soon Sheamus joined Randy and I on our bed while Hunter pushed John over to sit next to him. I chuckled and took a bite of broccoli.

"Shawn call yet?" Hunter asked.

John shook his head. "Not for this hour, no."

I threw a piece of Randy's chicken at him. "Hey, give him a break."

John picked up the piece of chicken that was in his lap and popped it in his mouth. "I'm allowed to pick on him."

Hunter smacked John's head. "I'm allowed to pick on him, you aren't."

John glared down into his food.

"Anyway, since Shawn left, he's put two people in charge of you Kayley." Hunter said eating.

I looked up at him. "One of them better be you."

He nodded, "Oh it is." He swallowed another piece of food before finishing his sentence. "The other, I'm not so sure you'll like."

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "Alright, hit me. Who is it?"

"Mark Calaway."

I sighed. "Great."

"Expect to see more of him." Sheamus said as he ate also.

Damn it, Shawn.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a pretty fast chapter, it's because I don't have a lot of time and I had to wing it. I'm so sorry. I'll try to never do this again. There'll be another one out probably after RAW tomorrow.**

* * *

_Toxic – Britney Spears_

_April 1, 2010  
Randy Orton's Birthday Party  
Some Club in St. Louis  
9:56PM  
_

All three rosters were invited for Randy's 30th birthday party and guests were not scarce. We had this club packed with moving bodies dancing to the beat that was pumping through the speakers all around the walls. Randy was content to just sit in his booth and drink while he watched everyone have a good time, but John told him otherwise, reminding him that he could do so at his very own 33rd birthday party that was coming up within just weeks.

Randy reluctantly got up and danced with the guys, who had taken a Jersey Shore moment, and started to have a fist pump contest in which John won, hands down. Maryse and I had so much fun getting the cake for him, that it was almost too wide to fit through the door. We knew some people were picky, some liked chocolate and some liked vanilla, so we compromised and got the cake with the left side chocolate and the right side vanilla.

The strobe lights were flashing so wildly, it reminded me of my ring entrance, though these were all types of different colors and the ones in my entrance were pretty much white, red, and dark blue. Once Randy got around thanking everyone for coming, he came and hung out with John and me for the rest of the night. Cody had come but Ted didn't, which was understandable. And Randy, being the good guy he is, asked no questions.

"Has it hit you yet that you're 30?" John yelled over the music.

Randy shook his head. "No, but it will tomorrow when I somehow wake up in my bath tub."

John laughed, throwing his head back. "Ah, it'll be alright."

"Eh, I don't really plan on getting drunk."

"Oh yeah." John said nodding, knowing what he was talking about.

"You think it'll go smoothly?" He asked, fingering his beer bottle.

John nodded again, looking around the club. "It'll go perfectly."

"This isn't really the place I wanted to do it at, but it'll do."

"Beggars' can't be choosers."

"How true is that?" Randy groaned.

I came bouncing over and sat down next to Randy. "I hope you're having fun, Maryse and I spent a lot of time working on this."

Randy nodded, smiling, and kissed my head. "Thank you baby."

I beamed and turned to John. "Why aren't you busting a move out there?"

John smiled. "Got no one to bust a move with."

I chuckled. "I'll dance with you."

John looked at Randy for approval, when Randy nodded; John all but dragged me out onto the dance floor. I laughed as he started to act a fool and made me join in. I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas played loudly and John and I were dancing and jumping, laughing the whole time.

"Sing!" The DJ yelled.

"Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it up!" John and I yelled with everyone around us.

John leaned down to talk. "Tonight will be a night worth living for."

I looked at him. "Why?"

John smirked. "You'll see later."

"John, that isn't fair! You tell me something and then don't explain it!"

"That's the thug in me." He smirked.

"No that's the lighthouse in you." I chuckled.

He hit me upside the head softly. I rolled my eyes and continued to dance. The beat was getting heavy and I couldn't dance and jump in my heels anymore, so John lead me back over to where Randy was talking with Maryse. I kissed my best friend on the cheek and hugged her. She was all smiles.

"Okay, something is going on and I seem to be the only one who isn't in on it." I said standing at the table.

Randy chuckled. "We didn't expect you to catch on so well, but since you have…"

Randy got out of the booth, coming to stand in front of me while I looked at him questioningly. He smiled nervously and slowly got down on one knee. I felt my emotions start to go haywire as John nudged Hunter, who was standing close to us. He turned and smiled.

"Kayley Elizabeth Hickenbottom-Michaels, I know we've only been dating for about a week, but I know I can't live without you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You are my life." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a generous sized ring. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes got huge and I willed them not to tear up. I quickly nodded before I lost it. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Randy smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger, kissing my hand before standing up and kissing me. Hunter started to clap and soon everyone joined in. Randy released me and smiled. "Shawn gave that to me to give to you." He nodded to my ring. "Apparently, Rebecca went out and got it for me because she remembered John had pointed out a ring similar to it."

John hugged me and kissed my cheek. "So you'll always have a piece of me with you guys."

I blushed deeply, my tears still filling my eyes. I widened them, making them not fall. Maryse came bouncing over and hugged me tightly. "Can I please plan your wedding?!"

I chuckled and looked at Randy, who nodded. "Yes."

She squealed and hugged us both. "It will be the best wedding ever! I already have a vision of it! How about a French style wedding with a fairytale touch?"

I chuckled. "If you're sure."

"You will not be disappointed!" She kissed my cheek and skipped off.

John watched her. "I think you just made her life."

"I didn't even get to tell her she's going to be my brides' maid…" I said.

"You don't have to! I know!" Maryse shouted.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I made her life."

Hunter walked over with a phone. "Shawn is on the phone."

I took it from him and put it against me ear. "Hello?"

"Kayley, I just wanted to talk before you and Randy go off…yeah anyway, I'm proud of you and I love you. You will always be my little girl."

"Thank you daddy."

"Tell Randy to call if he needs advice, I love you."

"I will and I love you too." I said back. Randy kissed my cheek.

"Bye kiddo."

We hung up and I handed the phone back to Hunter, who smiled and kissed my cheek. "Now go have fun."

Randy and I finished the party.

Yeah, everything was fine.

* * *

__

Mature Content.

_4:32AM_

Once the party was over, Randy and I went back to his house, John had smirked and said he'd stay with Hunter at the hotel. Randy and I now had the whole house to ourselves. We walked to the bedroom, where he closed the door and smirked at me. I chuckled and went to walk over to him, but he came at me and pushed me onto the bed.

In an instant, he was over me, ripping my jeans completely off. I went to say something but he pushed me into a laying position, and he laid beside me. He wrapped his arms around my slender waist and leaned in, his venomous mouth mere millimeters from mine. I glanced from his eyes to his lips and my pointy, little; pink tongue darted across my lips.

He snatched it between his own and suckled it, his lips against mine. I could feel the heat from his body through the covering of our clothes. Randy quickly untucked the blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped the cloth around us both, his mouth never leaving mine. I broke from him for a little air, and he pulled back.

There was nothing put pure, animalistic need in the depths of his eyes, now nearly as dark as I was sure my own were. He began to suckle on my jaw, my tiny hands petting his chest, unsure of what to do. He snaked one of his hands up under my T-shirt, his thumb rubbing the curve of my breast. A little moan escaped my mouth as my hips instinctively bucked into his causing a low growl to escape him.

Mimicking his actions, I ran my hand under his sweater, scraping my tiny nails down the plane of his stomach. The rumble in his chest deepened, and for a second, my eyes flashed knowing he was close to losing it.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Randy growled but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He slowly raised the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, my nipples instantly reacting to the change of temperature as he ripped my bra off. I began to lift his shirt, but I was moving too slow, teasing him, seeing how good his control was, and before I knew it, Randy's shirt laid on the floor next to mine and my jeans.

My tiny fingers began to fumble with his belt buckle. Once I had it open, I attempted to undo and lower his jeans, but Randy growled because of the slowness of it all, yanking them off himself and chucking them to the floor.

Now all that separated me from this Viper were two thin layers of cloth.

The heat from his body was scorching. I wanted it closer to me, but Randy had now taken control and once he was in control, I had no say. His once beautiful bright blue eyes were now a deep dark blue, clouded by lust and love.

He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and lightly kneaded it. An airy moan was my response. He gently placed open mouthed kissed down my throat and neck, stopping with my tongue on her carotid. My pulse skyrocketed as he was so close to my collarbone, the very one John had once threatened to air out the secret about. He chuckled darkly.

"Kayley, do you know what you do to all the men in the locker room?"

I let out a low, "No."

"You make them drool; you make them watch you as you walk by. You should hear some of the comments they make about you. About this sweet pussy. They want to get inside you." He chuckled darkly again, biting down on my left collarbone. I melted. "They'll never get that chance, no, you are mine now. Mine. And when a Viper sees his little mouse getting offers from somewhere else, I get dangerous."

I didn't know what he was talking about now, what offers?

"I'm a Viper, Kayley. Dangerous. "

Suck it up and talk. "Show me."

"What?"

"You're dangerous. Show me."

My pulse was racing faster than a long distance runner, but not from fear. It was excitement. He moaned and reached down to cup my womanly mound in his hand.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear.

He gave my pussy a slight squeeze, the moisture of my desire clearly as evident as the hot beads of liquid on his palm.

"Once you give me this moment, you don't get it back. You'll never be free from me again." He growled out.

My warm hand stretched out and lightly caressed his aching balls.

"Yes, Randy. Let everyone know I belong to you."

He ripped my panties from my body and removed his boxer briefs before I could change my mind. My hands were in his hair now, what little there was, and he rolled me fully onto my back, keeping most of his weight on his left forearm, while reaching down and giving me a tentative flick with his right index finger. My body arched into his and he smiled evilly.

"Please," I begged.

He ran his finger up and down my slit, gathering the moisture and spreading it over my sensitive little bud. He palmed me again, and my hips gyrated against his hand. I ran a hand along his shaft, slowly at first; then I wrapped my fingers firmly around his girth and gave him one solid stroke. His growl let me know I was pushing him.

He plunged one finger into my damp heat and rolled it forward causing me to squeak. He pumped me deeper before inserting a second digit. His fingers were driving me crazy as he continued to leave a hickey on my collarbone.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, and I growled my displeasure. He situated himself between my thighs and rubbed his length along my folds, back and forth. He looked into my eyes, smirked, and pivoted forward roughly. I gasped, and I involuntarily clenched around him.

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was opened just a few centimeters as he stilled, feeling my walls around him. I took a breath in and arched my hips into his. The sensation was spectacular. Another quiet moan slipped past my lips. He opened his eyes and exhaled.

We found a rhythm we were both comfortable with, and we became lost in each other. I could feel the small twinges of his member as we progressed, and I knew he was nearing release. I opened myself up to him completely then. Like an endless circle, the love and lust we felt in this moment. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer. I felt him quickening in response.

His thrusts got faster and harder, making the headboard slam against the wall with such violence a dent was appearing. I clutched him closer to me, not wanting this to end. He rotated his hips and he lifted my legs onto his large thighs, as he used the headboard as an angle, gripping it as he pounded with all his energy into me. His eyes closed tightly.

The sound of his hips slamming against mine brought him back to reality. His eyes flickered down to mine as he realized he this was the closest he's been in months to losing control.

As soon as he slowed, I gasped, threatening Randy, which was a bad idea on my part. "Don't. You. Dare. Stop. Now."

Randy smirked and slammed his hips against mine, almost painfully. His body started to shake and when he finally kept that brutal pace, I knew Randy was gone and it was amazing. His control was lost and he only concentrated on pounding into my body.

I felt his rippling muscles under my hands. I started to buck up, off the bed, grinding my hips into his with abandon. My breathing picked up. My eyes rolled back and before I could think, Randy bit my left collarbone again, making me arch again. He had let go the same time I did, but he continued.

"Oh…Mmm. Randy…yes, yes Randy. Oh…Oh God! Randy!"

"Fuck Kayley!" He growled loudly.

At the sound of his name, a second wave hit him, and he came so hard I could have sworn it felt like a fire hydrant. He rolled off of me then, panting like he hadn't breathed in years. I looked over at him as he laid spent beside me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I replied.

He pulled me into his arms, my head on his sweaty chest, but I didn't care.

John was right, going wild on the first night together was the best idea.


	22. Chapter 22

**A lot of people are asking me what Kayley's in-ring attire looks like, so think of how Maryse's outfits are, minus the cape of course.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday but I forgot my Spring Break ended and now I'm back in school. With 36 days left! Yay! Wish me luck!**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got and I keep getting. You guys are the best people in the world and I wish I could give you all a huge hug, but I can't…:[

* * *

**

__

Over You – Chris Daughtry

_April 5, 2010  
Moline, Illinois  
Iwireless Center  
5:30PM_

Last week was a mess for the SmackDown locker room. Apparently, Vince had revoked Glenn's Money in the Bank Briefcase for no apparent reason and gave it to Jack Swagger, making Jack cash in on Chris Jericho. The reason Jericho lost the title was because he had jury duty for six weeks, so that was understandable, but Jack Swagger our World Heavyweight Champion?

Glenn was pissed on SmackDown, having to go against the whole NXT roster and getting his ass kicked. Vince gave no information to him as he snatched the briefcase from Glenn's hands and gave it to Swagger, who cashed in the same night. Where was Vince going with this?

There were some rumors going around that Jack Swagger had said something concerning Shawn on SmackDown last week and I intended to get down to the bottom of it. Just because Shawn is no longer in the WWE, doesn't give anyone the right to talk shit about Shawn, only Hunter and I can, but we don't.

I fixed my wrestling shorts and boot coverings before I walked out of the locker room, searching for Jack Swagger before I had to go out with Hunter or Randy for RAW. "You know where Swagger is?"

Evan Bourne jumped and turned around to face me. "Oh, Kayley, you scared me there."

"I'm sorry Evan; I didn't mean to do that." I said smiling at him.

He grinned. "Swagger went towards catering about 2 minutes ago, he may still be there. If you hurry you could catch him."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you sweetheart!" I called as I hurried down the hall.

"Kayley!" Evan called, making me turn around. "Congratulations on your engagement."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

I ran down to catering, moving around everyone who was in the hallways. I nearly took John's arm off as I passed him. John did a double take, sighed, and decided to follow. He texted Hunter and told him to get to catering as fast as he could.

I spotted Swagger talking to The Miz across the way, pushing up his World Heavyweight title up on his shoulder. This will be an extreme height difference. I growled softly and made my way over there, pushing Chris Jericho and Adam "Edge" Copeland out of the way. I heard them sigh and talk about how I was going to get into shit.

"SWAGGER!" I yelled as I came up to him.

He turned to find out who called his name. When he found out it was me, he rolled his eyes. "Michaels."

"Did you say something about Shawn on SmackDown last week?" I asked as I came to a stop in front of him. I had to look up to see his face or I would be looking directly at his chest.

He scoffed and pushed his title up again. "Look, I know you feel some," he cleared his throat. "Retribution is in order because your dad is gone, but I'm not the one you should be taking it up with. Try Mark."

"That was not the answer to my question." I growled out. "I may be small compared to you, but I can still kick your ass, now tell me what you said on SmackDown."

He sighed, knowing I wasn't going to leave him alone until he told me. "I am now the replacement of Shawn Michaels, someone the crowd can cheer for and not have to guess when his back goes out."

I fumed, my blood boiled over and I backed up, running my hand through my hair. I felt people start to crowd around and go silent as Jack stood there, smirking down at me. I growled and hopped a bit, raising my foot and connecting with his jaw.

Sweet Chin Music in full effect.

As Swagger went down I felt myself being pulled back. I looked up at see Mark and Glenn. Glenn sighed and put a hand on my shoulder softly; Mark on the other hand, roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from catering. Once I was out the door and into the hallway, he pushed me into the wall as he let go of my arm.

"Kayley, I understand you are upset about what he said about Shawn leaving but you need to put it behind you!" Mark lectured. "He put me in charge of you and I can already tell you will not make this easy for me-"

"Why would I make it easy for you Mark? And for the record, I am fine with Shawn being gone, I'm over it."

"Then what the hell was that back there?" Mark shouted.

I stood up straight, not knowing if I was brave or stupid. "Just because Shawn is gone doesn't give anyone the right to talk about my father the way he did! My apologizes if I got pissed off."

"Kayley, I am not happy that I have to look after you, but this was Shawn's last request and I am a man of my word. He wanted me to watch out for you and that's what I'm going to do. You need to get over it, I am responsible for you." Mark said not caring who was starting to come out of catering; only staring at me.

"I don't like you, you don't like me. You took Shawn out, I went against the locker room rules, we're even." I told him.

"I will erase this one and have Vince over look it, but if it happens one more time, you're on your own, you accept whatever Vince gives you." Mark looked at everyone, waiting to pass through the hall but not moving because he was currently blocking most of it. "Go to Hunter; tell him I want to see him."

I watched as he walked down the hall, the crowd of people parting to let him through. I saw Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland make their way to me through the people. Chris leaned against the wall, blocking me from view as Adam leaned on the other side.

"Should I feel flattered by your appearance or should I smack you for looking down my top?' I asked them.

Adam, leaned forward, and without missing a beat, replied, "Well we're doing both so you decide."

"We heard about you engagement, congratulations." Chris said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Maryse start driving you nuts yet?" Adam asked.

"She started talking in French; I caught a bit of it."

Adam pulled back, looking down at me. "You know French?"

I shrugged. "I learned a bit, I can hold a decent conversation and pin point a few words so I can make out what she's trying to say, but other than that, no."

"Impressionnant." Adam smiled.

I sighed, "Impressive or not it is irrelevant, I feel bad she's doing this all on her own."

Chris put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "She wants to, she's not really doing anything in the ring and you are the only Diva in the locker room that likes her, everyone hates her because they say she thinks she's better than everyone else."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "She _is_ better than everyone else."

Adam chuckled. "It's 'cause she's French, we're all better than everyone else."

"I'm not French…" I pouted.

"You speak it, so you automatically go with us." Chris smiled.

"Well, at least that's something to look forward to."

Chris chuckled but nodded. "You excited to be getting married?"

I nodded. "Yes, I love Randy and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I can't wait until there are little Orton's running around doing Sweet Chin Music to the dog." Adam said, envisioning it.

"You would pay to see that wouldn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded, smiling down at me. "Of course, it'll be put in the baby's 'First's' book. First steps, first word, first RKO, first Sweet Chin Music. Ah, I'll make the book for you."

Chris smacked him upside the head. "I'm helping and I'm training that kid to do the Walls of Jericho. Oh that poor dog won't know what hit him…" He sighed sadly.

"I think you should consider putting Fluffers into the Witness Protection Program." Adam mentioned.

I shook my head, wondering why I was friends with these two guys. "First, Randy doesn't have a dog named 'Fluffers' and Two, dogs can't go into Witness Protection."

"If he doesn't have a dog named Fluffers, he will." Chris said. "So Adam, you got the 'First's Book' right?"

Adam smiled. "Yes."

"And I got the dog named Fluffers. So you know what you're getting from your wedding." Chris told me. "Anyway, we gotta hit the road, the SmackDown and NXT rosters just stopped by on our way to the next city, but you call us when Maryse has the date planned for the wedding." Chris told me.

"Yeah, Randy and I have no say in when the date is so we have to wait also, knowing Maryse, it's soon."

Adam chuckled and kissed my head. "Je amour vous."

I smiled. "I love you too." Chris did the same as Adam, kissing my head and speaking in French before they took their leave. I groaned as I saw Hunter make his way up the hall.

He isn't going to like seeing Mark.

* * *

_9:35PM_

"Get changed." Hunter said walking into the locker room. "You're working tonight."

I looked at him from my spot between Randy and John. "I'm already changed."

Hunter shook his head, grabbing his water. "No, you're not wrestling tonight; you're going out there to talk."

I nodded and got up, going to the bathroom to change into jeans and a tank top, throwing my wrestling clothes back into my bag. "What am I doing?"

Hunter sighed, shifting his weight onto his right foot. "Well, you aren't going to like our new storyline but Vince wanted some kind of action taken from what you did to Swagger in catering earlier, so you are now in a new storyline with Ted."

I groaned and Randy shot up off the couch, "No way. Kayley isn't working with him."

Hunter shrugged. "Look Randy, we have no say in what Vince does. I tried to get Vince to think about this and so did Mark, but he seems to have it out for a lot of Superstars, one of them being Kayley."

I sighed and nodded, slipping off my engagement ring and handing it to Randy to hold onto. "Great, Glenn tried to warn me."

John leaned back against the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, but we all failed to listen."

"The draft is April 26, so for all we know, he could be moving her to SmackDown." Hunter informed. "They say it's a random drawing but we all know its not."

"If she heads to SmackDown, I'm going also." Randy said.

Hunter made a noise. "Oh before I go and talk with Sheamus, there are two things; Cody called and apologized that you guys couldn't meet for lunch, but Vince won't allow him to be seen until he's cleared to come back, he has to play that injury part."

"Oh I know, I told him we'll catch up for lunch another day."

"Number two; Sheamus wanted me to tell you he does have to talk about Shawn today and he said he's sorry. He doesn't want a replay of what happened in catering this afternoon, so the boys trying to be safe."

I chuckled. "Sheamus could easily kick my ass, I'm fine with him talking smack about Shawn because I know he doesn't mean it, he respect yours and my friendship too much."

Hunter nodded, chuckling also. "Yeah, that's what he said."

I looked at the TV when I heard Ted's theme song ring out. "I better go."

Hunter nodded and stepped aside from the door so I could get through. I kissed Randy and hugged the other two before making my way down the hallway towards the Gorilla. I saw a stagehand wave to me and I nodded at him. Christian, or Jay, was waiting by the Gorilla also. He smiled and hugged me before taking a step back.

"So, you were informed you're on my team? Depending on how far this storyline goes that is." Jay smiled.

"Yes, you're stuck with me.

He laughed his sweet laugh, making me smile. "Oh I think it's the other way around, your stuck with me."

I shook my head, about to answer him when a stagehand told me to get ready. My music played out and the fans went wild. I smiled to myself before putting on the stone face with no expression and made my way out into the arena. The fans got louder as I made my way down the ramp.

The walk to the ramp felt way to long, with Ted's steely glare on me the whole time, I was uncomfortable. I stole a glance at Ted as I entered the ring. His heated eyes followed my every move as I grabbed the microphone from the stagehand.

"Ted, your father doesn't deserve to be disrespected like that. I know how you feel. Shawn missed my birthdays, my graduation, my school plays, heck, he even missed my stalker ex-boyfriends, but when he was home, he made up for that. We spent the whole day together. You have to realize that he did what he had to do to make my life better. That's what your father did for you, also."

Ted scoffed, walking a bit. "You think because we were in Legacy together you can relate to me?"

"Ted, everyone in Legacy knows what you are talking about. Cody, Randy, and me. We all know." I said.

Ted pulled the microphone away from his lips and talked to me. "Please, don't marry him."

I looked at him, pulling my microphone down. "Ted, not now."

"Please, Kayley, don't marry him."

"I love him."

Ted growled and went to say something when Jay's music screamed out from the speakers, cutting Ted off. Saved by the music. It would have been an awkward conversation in the middle of the ring with millions of people watching. No doubt, someone who was good with computers would enhance the sound and take background noise out to hear what we were saying.

I watched Ted win from the side of the ring, Christian's side of course. I was backing away as Ted followed me up the ramp. I needed to be near John and Randy where I was safe. I looked behind me, which was a bad idea, and turned back around to see Ted in front of me.

"Please, Kayley."

"Ted, stop. Please, just stop. Let me go Ted." I took a step back. "It's over. I'm with Randy now and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him."

Ted sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up. "No you're not. Not yet."


	23. Chapter 23

**Please, stop over-analyzing the chapters. :/**

**Anyway, I only have 34 more days of school left and I'm off for summer vay-kay! :D Can't wait. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating every day, but it's near the end of school and even though these are 'relaxing days' I still have to keep my GPA up. **

* * *

__

Right Here in My Arms – HIM

_April 8, 2010  
__Hilton Head  
__Indianapolis, Indiana  
8:25 PM_

"So, I'm thinking June 5 in San Antonio." Maryse said, flipping through magazines.

I stopped looking through wedding magazines she threw at me 5 minutes ago to glance up at her. "That's like, 2 months…"

Maryse nodded, throwing another magazine in my direction. "Look at page 34, the second picture. What do you think?" She flipped her hair back and watched me turn the page. "I can always make it closer so we don't have to wait until June."

I turned to the page she had requested. "Looks good." I sighed and put the magazine down. "Maryse, aren't you rushing this?"

Maryse took the magazine back and marked the page. "No." She said simply, setting it aside once the corner of the page was turned down. "If Ted is going to do what I think he's going to do, then I want it as soon as possible."

I sighed and looked at my best friend. "He won't interrupt the wedding; Ted has more class than that. Plus, Ted DiBiase Senor will be at the wedding. He loves Shawn and wants to be there for him. He won't let his son do that."

Maryse looked up at me. "I used to be Ted DiBiase Junior's manager back in OVW."

I nodded, flipping through one of the many magazines in my pile. "I know, you told me."

Maryse flipped her hair again, running her nails lightly across her scalp. "He was a, what do you call them…, assholes?"

"Ted was an asshole in OVW?" I laughed glancing up at her as she chuckled. "Not really hard to believe."

She shrugged fixing her position on the bed. "Kayley, I am so happy you let me do this for you."

I smiled at her. "You're my best friend, there's no reason why you shouldn't."

She leaned up and put her arms around the front and the back of my shoulders, hugging me. "Kayley, thank you for being my friend."

"Maryse, I love you girl."

She hugged me tighter. "I love you too." She got back into her original position. "I have something to tell you."

I looked at her as I took a sip of water, waving my hand for her to continue.

"I like John Cena."

I spit my water out, coughing violently to get the tickle out of my throat. I looked at her, wide eyed. "And you tell me when I'm drinking something!?"

She chuckled, passing me a napkin. "Well, when was I going to tell you? When you were in the bathroom? No, I'm not that mean."

I looked at her as I wiped my mouth. "Warn someone."

Maryse rolled her eyes, "I did!"

"Whatever."

She gave me her hand, telling me to talk to it. I smacked it away as she chuckled, leaning against the headboard, flipping through the magazines again. "Do you know what song you and Randy are going to dance to?"

I shrugged. "Lifehouse- You and Me?"

She thought for a moment. "I like it. What about Shawn?"

"Easy, Billy Ray Cyrus – Ready, Set, Don't Go."

She nodded, sitting up and taking a drink from her Starbuck's cup. "I can't believe you're getting married." She said, setting the cup down.

I smiled sighing a light sigh. "I know." I put the magazine down and laid back against the bed. "I just feel so complete with him, ya know?"

She smiled and moved her feet so I had more room. "You make the cutest couple. On our next day off, we'll go to Canada and look for dresses."

"Why can't we search in California?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"It's a French style wedding; we need a French style dress."

I chuckled but nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled and turned on the TV. "So, we need a corseted dress with lots of lace."

"Maryse you do what you want and I'll pay for it."

She shook her head, sitting up just to lay back down with her chest on my stomach. I looked down at her. "You aren't paying for this and neither is Randy."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

She leaned down and got comfortable on my stomach. "John and I are paying for it. Along with your honeymoon."

"Maryse, I can't allow you to do that."

"You have no say." She responded. "Everything is going to be paid for."

"I can't fight you huh?"

"Nope." She smiled.

I shifted. "Maryse, your breast implants are killing my stomach."

She looked down at her chest. "Sorry." She turned on her side so she faced me. "Better?"

"Yeah." I looked at the ceiling. "What are you going to do about John?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I can talk to him for you." I offered.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I'll do it."

I smirked. "Seduction?"

She snickered. "You know me to well."

"You're gorgeous. He won't be able to resist."

"That's the plan."

We shared a laugh. I would love it if my two best friends got together. John deserved someone like Maryse and Maryse deserved someone like John. I smiled at the thought, they would make an amazing couple and I would want them to get together at the wedding, it would be so cute. As I thought about it, I realized I've gotten soft since I've been with Randy. It wasn't a bad thing but just realizing it is.

"You think we'll be friends forever?" She asked.

I chuckled, thinking it sounded like something we would say in Kindergarten. "Yes, I think we will. There might be times where something's get in our way, but we'll always be friends."

She smiled, resting her head on my stomach. "You won't be mad if I dated John?"

I leaned up, doing a half a sit-up, so I could look at her. "Of course not. John deserves to be happy, he deserves to move on, he needs someone like you, someone who can love him and not care about his money like that other girl he dated for like a week."

She played with the pattern on my shirt silently, thinking. "How did you know you loved Randy?"

I thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling. "I just knew. Whenever I was around him, I felt butterflies and never wanted to be without him. When he called, I wanted to talk to him for the whole night but when he hung up, I felt myself become sad. I never wanted to be away from him."

"What changed?" She asked, looking over my breasts at me.

"He became a part of Evolution and won the championship. He turned into someone I didn't know. Then John became my best friend, he replaced Randy. When we dated, Randy was furious, never returning my calls, always glaring at John when I went to house shows. I seems like forever ago when in reality it was only a few years back."

She moved so she could see me clearly. "You're boobs are too big." She used her hands to push them down so she could look at me. "I hope you guys never divorce."

I chuckled. "My boobs are just as big as yours, if not slightly larger." I leaned up on my elbows. "As for getting a divorce, I would make the marriage work unless we just couldn't."

She laid back down and sighed. "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled back. "Thank you Maryse, for everything."

"No problem. That's what friends do."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. I watched John and Randy walk in, closing the door behind them. John stopped, making Randy walk into his back. He groaned rubbing his head and smacking John on the back.

"Are you going to kiss or just lay there?" John asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We've been laying here for about 15 minutes. Shut up and take a seat."

Randy glared at John and walked over to me. He instantly smiled and bent down to kiss me. Maryse smiled as she watched us. Randy sat down next to Maryse and I, making sure Maryse had room and that he didn't sit on her extremely long hair.

John grabbed the last Pepsi from the fridge and walked over, making himself comfortable on the extra bed. "Magazines?"

I pointed down to Maryse. "She's making me go through them."

He chuckled. "At least she knows what she's doing; I'm just paying for it."

Randy sighed. "You know you don't have to."

John shrugged, flipping through the TV channels. "I know I don't, but Maryse and I are."

Maryse looked at Randy. "When is she moving in?"

I rolled my eyes as Randy chuckled, liking Maryse for being up front. "Whenever she can."

"Shawn is going to burst into tears." John said from his bed. "I think we should all go down and help move Kayley into St. Louis."

"Well we're off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

"Kayley and I are going to Canada to shop for dresses!" Maryse exclaimed. "I call Friday."

Randy chuckled, nodding. "Okay, so we'll move her Saturday."

I sighed. "Dad is going to flip."

John slowly pulled out his cell phone, tossing it to me. "Let's make the call now and get it over with."

I groaned as Randy rubbed my arm. "Maryse, you're gonna have to move." I told her. She sighed and got up, sitting beside me as I pushed my body into a sitting position. "Here's goes nothing."

It rang a few times and we were all waiting for his voice to come through the speaker. I pressed a button to put it on speaker phone. As it got to the last ring, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rebecca, its Kayley."

"_Hey sweetie! How are you?"_

"Good, we're in Illinois now."

"_I see, having fun?" _She asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said slowly.

She laughed, _"Well, try to get some sleep while traveling, next week you guys go over sea for the extremely long tour."_

John groaned, "I forgot all about that."

"Thanks for reminding us Rebecca, apparently some of us forgot." I chuckled looking at John, who just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"_I didn't mean to put a damper on your day, or night." _Rebecca chuckled. "_I'm guessing your calling for Shawn?" _She asked.

I chuckled. "Yes."

"_Okay, just a minute sweetie. Love you and miss you."_

"Love and miss you too Rebecca." I replied.

There was shuffling over the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Hey dad." I said softly.

"_Hey baby girl! How are you?"_

"I'm good." I sighed.

"_That's great to hear. I hope you are staying out of trouble..?" _Shawn asked slowly.

I sighed, of course he would know about Swagger, thanks Hunter. "Well, not exactly but I didn't get badly punished, I just need to work with Ted."

Shawn made an understanding noise. _"Well, usually I'm the one who calls you, so what do you need sweetheart?"_

"I have to tell you something." I said bluntly.

He got quiet for a few minutes and John thought he had hung up on us. I went to say something when Shawn's soft voice asked, _"You aren't pregnant right?"_

I chuckled. "No."

He breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank God. So what is it?"_

I sighed, "Well, I'm moving out Daddy."

John looked at me as Shawn sighed and choked back what I assumed expected was tears. _"When…?"_

"Saturday."

He sighed heavily. _"I knew this day would come but I didn't expect it so soon." _I heard shuffling. _"I won't stop you, but I have a request."_

"Yeah?"

"_Please spend one more day with the family before you go, Randy, John, and Maryse can all come and spend the day with us also."_

"Of course dad."

"We would love to Shawn." Maryse said putting on her French accent thicker than she usually has it.

"_Thank you." _Shawn made a noise. _"Lord, please don't let me cry."_

Maryse made a sad face and John sighed.

"Dad, we've been through this…"

"_I know, it's just I'm a dad and I don't want to see my daughter go. You know this. But, if that's what you want, then you have my blessing."_

"Thank you Dad."

"_No problem. Call me when you get into San Antonio, Saturday." _

"I will." I ran a hand through my hair. "I love you dad."

"_I love you too Kayley, more than you'll ever know." _He sighed. _"Go be with your fiancée."_

I smiled. "Bye."

"_Bye baby girl." _He choked and hung up.

"The hardest phone call a father has to hear." John said.

Indeed it was.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter moves fast and there is some sexual content in it. Be warned because I didn't put that little line thing to warn you.**

**I am major sick, dude. It sucks. :/

* * *

**

__

What You See Is What You Get – Britney Spears

_April 7, 2010  
Hilton Head  
Indianapolis, Indiana  
1:30AM_

I sighed and turned over, trying not to collide with Randy's body that was currently on his side of the bed, passed out. I glanced at the clock, making a grim face before turning back over. Of course, these types of nights come with the territory of the wrestling business. You get enough to sleep to function, but when extra sleep is handed to you, you take it.

This wasn't my first time having a restless night and it probably won't be my last. John snored and Randy wouldn't move for anything once he was sleeping. He was officially dead to the world by that time. Coming from a long line of back problems in my family, it is no surprise I have trouble sleeping because of Restless Leg Syndrome. Jeff Hardy also has the same thing I have, which is one of the reasons he left WWE in the first place, to give his back some rest for a little bit, why he went to TNA, I'm not sure. He had a bigger fan base in the WWE and I hope he knows that.

Staying up the whole night had never been a problem for me when I was a teenager. I used to do it all the time, to the point where I really thought I was nocturnal. Shawn had actually given me sleeping pills once so I could get my body back on track and sleep during the night and do normal teenage things during the day. Yeah, that went over well with Rebecca.

I glanced at the clock again and sighed heavily, spitefully kicking the sheets off me and rolling out of the bed. I walking towards the dresser to throw on a decent shirt to walk down to the vending machine to get some soda since John drank the last Pepsi. I pulled Randy's shirt out and slipped it on before making my way out the door with the key. I tried to detangle my hair with my fingers but I didn't make any luck with it. I gave up and walked down the hall towards the soda that I was craving.

"Kayley? What are you doing up?" Hunter asked coming from his hotel room.

I looked at his disheveled form, taking it in with a smile. "I could ask you the same thing." I chuckled and walked down the hall with him. "But to answer you, I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure why."

Hunter nodded, falling into step beside me as he headed in the same direction. "How did Shawn take the phone call of you moving out?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure; I guess as good as he could of. I mean, he did choke up while he was on the phone with me but I'm not sure what happened afterwards."

He stopped in front of our destination, slipping a dollar into the slot and pressing D7. A large Kit-Kat Bar fell from its holder. "He's probably getting over it now. He'll be fine."

I nodded, agreeing with him as I slipped my dollar into the coke machine, pressing A3 for Dr. Pepper. "Did you think you'd ever see the day that I'm moving?"

Hunter chuckled. "Yes, but you aren't my daughter so I know I can't hold onto you forever."

I smiled, unscrewing the cap of the Pepper and taking a sip. "I'm nervous."

Hunter took a bite of his candy bar, chewing it as he thought of how to word his answer. "Well," He swallowed the piece. "I was nervous when I got married to Stephanie. Now, granted, it isn't a perfect marriage, we have problems that we work out all the time, but that's the point. You need to learn to live and grow with that person. Now, Randy will be a bit difficult, he's nothing like Shawn, John, or me. You have to forget everything you know about living with a guy or being near them when you try to work out problems with Randy. He's not like them, we are usually somewhat the same but Randy is in a new category. He's his own species, but you need to learn to live with that. And…you will.

"You see the world isn't made up of difficult guys and easy guys, no, it's made up of all different types of guys. Randy is just one of those rare guys that are extremely thick-headed, stubborn, wants shit to go his way, loves to be in control, wants you to see things his way, and he wants to be loved. He wants someone he can be his normal self with, not the guy in the ring all the time. He doesn't want to feel like he's going _home _to a _job_. He wants to come home to a loving wife and possibly a brat or two and relax.

Marriage isn't all what it's chalked up to be. It isn't a smooth ride in the fast lane; it's a difficult process that you have to have patience with. Now, since you are on the road a lot, it'll be harder to keep it perfect, depending on the way Vince is thinking; it can be slightly easier or extremely harder. If you stay on RAW, it'll be easier to work out problems. If you do get drafted to SmackDown on April 26, though, working out problems and still keeping the marriage alive will be more difficult than you ever thought it would be. It won't be a walk in the park.

I don't mean to scare you out of marriage; I'm just telling you what could happen since most of it's happened to me. Stephanie and I were close to getting divorced a few times, but we made it through. We made it through by realizing we were fighting over stupid shit and making excuses for things that didn't needed excuses. Kayley, the good times will overlook the bad times. It'll suck, yes, but it'll get a lot better if you pull through it. Nothing is impossible.

I just want you to know that the first year will be hard, but after that it'll go by so fast the next thing you know you'll be having a kid and they'll be grown up also, in the same position you're in now and you don't know what to do. You'll get through it, but don't take anything for granted. Something's just don't work out, you have to accept that. Sometimes, people deserve more because the truth isn't enough. Sometimes you have to lie to make it through, but don't do it because you can, do it because you know it's what they deserve."

I nodded, I never heard Hunter talk so much in my life before. Of course he would know a lot more about marriage than anyone else since he was married to Stephanie. "Thanks Hunter."

He smiled and pulled me into a one armed hug, pressing me against his side. "You'll have to take a lot of shit, but it'll be worth it. Just don't forget why you are doing it."

"I won't." I responded. I continued to walk. "I understand that it's going to be hard, but I will face it head-on, I won't wait for it to pass, I'll go through it. I'll be strong."

Hunter looked at me, "I don't mean to offend you, I know you are strong, but you will never know how strong you are until being strong is the _only_ choice you have. You have to accept the fact that you need to learn the difference between the things you can and can not change. You just have to go with it because you can't give up on the thing you can't go a day without thinking about but you have to have the courage to accept that a marriage isn't a fairy tale."

I nodded, completely understanding. Though Hunter was getting mixed up a bit, not making total sense, I knew the point he was trying to get across. "Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect, it just means you've decided to see beyond the imperfections. Randy has a lot but I have more, we've gotten over a few, but we need to work on a lot more."

Hunter stopped in front of me when we came to his hotel door. "If you didn't get anything from my lecture, at least humor me and listen to this carefully." I looked up at him, not knowing if it was an insult to my intelligence or my attention span. "You have to start being strong now because it won't always be like this. It might be stormy in the future, but it can't rain forever." He opened his hotel room door and put his foot between the door and the frame to keep it from closing. "When everyone else is saying, 'Give up', ignore them and try it one more time." He smiled and closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

I smiled to myself, thinking over his words of wisdom, knowing he was completely right, about everything. Hunter would never lie to me and I knew more about Hunter than he thought I did.

Hunter was hurting just as much as Shawn.

* * *

_April 9, 2010  
Canada  
Some Dress Shop Maryse Dragged Me To.  
12: 34PM_

"John! Get in here!" I yelled out.

John came pushing his way through the dresses that were hanging around the mirrors. He opened the dressing room door and groaned. "I am so tired of seeing strings."

I rolled my eyes, sucking in my breath. "Blame Maryse." I groaned in discomfort as he pulled the string of the corset around me, stealing my air supply. "Damn John!"

He rolled his eyes, glared into the mirror, and loosened the strings a tiny bit. "There, ya damn brat."

I turned around, presenting the dress to him. "So? Is it the one?"

He looked at it and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't even show Maryse, I'd just get into the next one." He turned me around and undid the string, pulling them from the holes. "I'll be outside the door if you need me again."

I sighed and slipped the dress off. This is how it has been for about 2 hours now. Maryse was looking through the store while John had to help me with the corset strings. He didn't really mind since he wasn't seeing anything, he was just getting tired of the slight burn that was starting to sting his hands from the strings he had to keep pulling. I pulled the next one on, holding it up to my chest and stomach.

"John!" I heard him sigh and come into the room. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head, grabbing the string once more. "It's alright. Now suck in." I sucked in a deep breath, pulling my stomach back to the point where I thought my ribs would break. John pulled the string, tightening them until he couldn't anymore. "All done."

I let out the air, feeling my stomach press against the corset with offence. I turned to John, lifting the skirt a bit. "Well?"

He looked at me and his eyes got huge. "Kayley, you look…wow."

I blushed. "You like it?"

He nodded and pulled me out of the dressing room, pushing me in front of the many mirrors. I looked into the glass, looking at the beautiful woman in front of me. I was breathless (as if I could breathe anyway) and smiled. "That's me."

John smiled and stood next to me. He looked into the mirror, watching my eyes travel the dress. "Randy is the luckiest man in the world if you wear this dress."

"She's wearing it, she looks amazing." Maryse said, coming up. "Turn around, let me see." I turned around, fixing the skirt as I faced her. She smiled, "Let's see, the silhouette is sheath, the neckline is a sweetheart, and the waistline is a dropped waist. Okay." She made her way over and looked at the tag. "It's made out of chiffon and there is diamond beading." She stepped back and looked at me. "How big is your waist?"

"Well, you've been pushing me in the gym so I think it was 25?" I estimated. "That's what it was when I last checked."

She nodded. "That means you are wearing a 22 inch waist dress."

John's eyes bugged out. "Is that healthy?"

Maryse nodded, glancing at the tag again. "For wrestlers like Kayley and myself." She pulled the top of the corset up. "Wiggle." She demanded. I wiggled my chest and stomach. She pushed the corset up, making my boobs come up more. "What are you're exact measurements?"

"36D-25-35." I responded without hesitation, knowing my chest and hips haven't changed.

"Mine also, she we can get this dress sized right." She pulled out her credit card. "Go change."

I nodded, walking to the dressing room and stripping off the dress with the help of the small hooks in the front that you can barely see, placing it back on the hanger neatly. I took the tag in hand, glancing down at it. My breathing almost stopped. "Eight hundred dollars?"

I stared at it for a few more seconds before hearing my name being called by John. I got dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, carrying the dress out. Maryse had gotten a vial with small diamonds all over it, and small diamond hair clips. She smiled, took the dress, and darted over to the register.

"It's going to cost a lot huh?" I asked John as we caught up with her.

"A very pretty penny." John agreed.

* * *

_April 10, 2010  
Shawn Michaels' House  
San Antonio, Texas  
5:36 PM_

"Ribs are almost done." Shawn said coming into the house.

Hunter, who wasn't going on the tour overseas since he has a neck injury, was sitting on the couch watching FUSE Top 20 Countdown since John wouldn't change the channel. "Like I always say, if it's 'almost done' it probably means burnt."

Shawn threateningly raised his tongs. "Shut it."

Hunter chuckled, sipping his drink, watching John and Maryse talk. He leaned over to me, nodding to the pair. "They dating?"

I looked over at them, smiled and shrugged back at Hunter. "Not sure. Maryse likes him."

Hunter made a noise in understanding and sipped his drink again. "They'd make a cute couple."

I nodded. "I agree."

Randy came into the living room with a few more drinks for everyone, setting them down on the table in front of us before taking his seat next to me. "Enjoying the day?"

"Yes, it's always great to relax at home with the family." I looked over at Shawn who was staring at the barbeque sauce container with hatred. I nodded over to him. "You ready to accept that as your father in law?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, as long as you can handle Becky and Nathan."

I smiled. "I love your sister and brother, though I've only met them once and that was when I first started to travel with Shawn and they were backstage with your dad."

He nodded, opening another drink. "My dad is very happy he will have you as a daughter in love, mom is ecstatic."

I chuckled, watching Shawn finally open the container and get it ready for the ribs. "They are great people, they trained you right."

He scoffed. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else on the matter. As the night wore on, Shawn and Hunter made their way to bed. Maryse was whipped so headed to her guest room. John, Randy, and I were all watching TV when Cheyenne came down the stairs, whipping her eyes.

"Kayley…" She sobbed.

I looked at her. "What's wrong baby girl?" I asked as I got up and walked to her.

"I had a nightmare, can you and John come tuck me in like you used to?" She asked, his brilliant blue eyes shined in the moonlight.

John got up and picked her up effortlessly and carefully. "Sure baby," He kissed her head and started to walk up the stairs with her.

I looked back at Randy. "I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded and turned back to the TV as I followed John and my six year old step sister up the stairs. I entered the room to see John putting her down carefully in bed. I kneeled down next to her bed as John pulled the covers over her tiny frame, getting into a kneel position with me.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked, looking at us.

"What one sweetie?" John asked back

She thought for a moment. "Can you tell me how Uncle Hunter met Aunt Stephanie?"

I chuckled and nodded, sitting on the bed by her tiny legs, John leaned against them. "Well, it all started when Uncle Hunter and Dad formed a group called DX; together they caused havoc within the WWF. Vince, our boss, got tired of it and went to take the championship away from Uncle Hunter, when Uncle Hunter dropped the championship to Vince; he continued to get on Vince's bad side by marrying his daughter, Aunt Stephanie."

John smiled and nodded, picking up where I left off. "Now during this time Vince didn't like Uncle Hunter and it only made matter's worse when Aunt Stephanie didn't want to be without him. So as the storyline went on, everyone saw that they liked each other, but they didn't see it themselves. Vince had heard that the only reason Uncle Hunter was getting such a push in his career was because he married the bosses daughter, so he ended the storyline, in the process, destroying the could be relationship."

I watched Cheyenne's little eyes start to close, so I decided to speed up the story. "When they realized what happened, they went behind Vince's back to see each other. They eventually got together and officially married. Vince had to accept it to make his daughter happy. They got married and lived happily ever after since."

John smiled and watched Cheyenne sleep peacefully. "She looks just like Shawn."

I smiled back and nodded, brushing some pieces of hair out of her face. "She loves you."

"I remember her telling Shawn she was going to marry me when she got older." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" I asked him. "She said it every time you came over," I looked down at him as he watched Cheyenne sleep. "Which was a lot."

He sighed, pushing the cover up a bit more so it fell under her chin. "I'm gonna miss tucking her in, checking under her bed for monsters, and making sure her closet was closed."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "She'll love you all the same."

He nodded and got up, holding out my hand to help me up. I took it and got to my feet. I looked back down at Cheyenne, bending down to kiss her head. When I got up, John kissed her head next. I hugged John and wished him goodnight, leaving the room and heading down to get Randy. John went across the hall into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

He was going to miss Cheyenne so much.

As I watched down stairs, I noticed Randy wasn't there. I made a face and walked back upstairs, looking for him. I walked back to my room and opened the door, stepping inside.

When I went to close the door, somebody roughly grabbed me from behind and pressed his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Now, is that really a way to leave a Viper hanging?" I felt Randy's hot lips on my ear and felt goose bumps all over my body. I liked his possessive way of talking to me. "I heard you and John talking, now, he's going to hear me making you mine, again."

He dragged me through the room, kicking the door closed. He pushed me into a table as he turned around and locked the door he had just kicked. He made his way back over, the evil glint in his eyes. I leaned back against the table as he came closer, knowing better to make a sudden movement.

He reached me and ripped my shirt open, starting to caress my breasts. I gasped. He felt so good. He pushed me to the desk, pulling down my pants and underwear while doing so. He lifted me on the desk, I heard his belt knuckle and then he was immediately in me.

His thrusts were hard and fast. I started moaning on the spot, my hands were desperately trying to find hold somewhere, knocking things off the table. Randy grabbed my hips, pressing them against him, thrusting wildly, moaning. I loved the moan he always made when he came.

When he had done so, he still stayed inside of me. Gently, he sat me up and took me in his arms. The greed had vanished from his eyes, replaced by love and warmth. He started kissing me gently, preparing to satisfy me now.

"I don't like you being in the same room with John when someone else isn't there." He said as he moved his hips a little.

I sighed. "Randy, he won't do anything."

He shrugged, grabbing my hips and soothing his finger prints on my skin. "I just don't like it."

I knew better than to fight with him about this. "Randy…"

He kissed my cheek. "Don't argue with me." He started to thrust his hips slowly. "You will lose."

I tilted my head back, his hot breath on my collar bones.

Once a Viper, always a Viper.


	25. Chapter 25

**Holy shit guys, I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been major sick. I've missed a week and a day out of school. Ugh, I'm going to be so far behind. **

**Anyway, thank you to those who gave me well wishes on getting better, much appreciated and they worked! I am almost to 100%. **

**Love you guys dearly.

* * *

**

_I Belong to Me – Jessica Simpson_

_April 12, 2010  
London, England  
O2 Arena  
7:30 PM_

As fans started to crowd the arena, waiting for their favorite superstar to wrestle, the said superstars inhabited the back, relaxing and waiting patiently for the show to start. We already knew that Randy would face Swagger at Extreme Rules for the World Heavyweight Championship and John would face Batista for the WWE Championship.

When Swagger, for a second time, mentioned Shawn on SmackDown, it was Hunter that flipped a lid. He started yelling at him, threatening him that the title wouldn't be his any longer once he was done with him. Since Hunter couldn't do anything about that, he called Hoff and told him that Randy would be facing Swagger at Extreme Rules.

Hunter wasn't able to go on the tour since he was having neck problems, which would probably require surgery soon, which will obviously make him miss work for some amount of time. For 8 months to a year all the younger superstars would have to hold up the fort known as the WWE.

Mark was off also. He usually takes time off after WrestleMania, which is totally understandable. He was having hip and knee problems again so taking this time off would do him good. He would be able to relax and take care of himself before returning to kick some other poor unfortunate soul's ass.

This left me, unwatched. Both men that Shawn had said would watch me where not with me. The weight that lifted off me was amazing, I felt free to do what I wanted. That was, until, Shawn called to tell me that Glenn was now in charge of me. Damn you, Shawn, always ruining my fun.

Across the pond in England, we had caused a lot of havoc already. We had 22 shows to do in 12 days, making us run off of each other and no sleep. We fed off of each others adrenaline and endurance. We hoped it would keep with us throughout the whole tour before we hit the States again and crash.

The first few hours on the flight over, we annoyed everyone on the plane. Asking things to be done that didn't need to be done and going into small spaces that we were allowed to. John had tried to fit himself in the above cargo where we hold our carryon bags. Needless to say, he failed, he was unable to get his butt and arm in. How he ended up in a twisted, contorted position, I wouldn't know.

Once we had landed, we realized that we were completely lost. Since we were late coming over, we didn't have a bus to get on and to take us to the arena. We had to find our own way there. The other superstars who had to fly in late were with us and trying to figure out what to do. John had a left to find a car, walking by himself up the dirt road.

* * *

"_Watch out!" Evan yelled out as a car came into our sight._

_We all stepped aside as the car came speeding at us. Randy put his arm around my waist, pushing me behind him as the car took a sharp turn and skidded to a halt in front of us. John jumped out and smiled, holding out his arms in display at the car. _

"_Well?" He asked, smiling at all of us._

_Matt tilted his head to the side, looking at the car with distaste. "We can't all fit in that car with our luggage; it's a beat down green 1968 Camaro Convertible."_

_John nodded sadly looking at the car. "Would have been a beauty if they took care of it."_

_I sighed, rolling my eyes at John's love interest. "Oh yes, it would have been beautiful, but it's a piece of crap, now can we go?"_

_John smiled and nodded again. "Everyone hop in!"_

_We all looked at each other for a few seconds, secretly telling each other that they could have everything in our names if one of us died. We forced some of our luggage into the trunk; the rest was on the floor in the backseat. Randy got into the passenger's seat while John got in the driver's seat. Matt climbed into the back with Evan, Chris Jericho, and Sheamus, shifting their bodies in a way that I didn't think was possible. Evan, since he was smaller than the rest, sat on Jericho's lap. Sheamus was sitting in the middle of the backseat, holding onto Adam Copeland, who was on his lap. _

_Since most of the guys in the backseat were big and Matt wasn't even fully sitting on the seat, Maryse took Randy's lap. I didn't care; I knew Maryse didn't want her hair to get messed up to much, so she had the windshield blocking her. Evan helped me into the car, carefully passing me to Adam, who made sure I was somewhat safe sitting on the middle arm rest between the driver's and passenger's seat. I felt Adam's hands on my hips as my right leg was next to Randy and Maryse while my left leg was against John's side. I held onto the top of the windshield as I looked down at John._

"_Adam, you better hold onto her." Randy said as he turned his head to face him. "I would hate to beat your ass."_

_Adam nodded, holding onto my hips tighter. "Gotcha."_

"_John, are you sure this is going to work?" Matt asked as he shifted his right hip against the seat and his butt against the door. He reached back and held onto what looked like part of the trunk. _

"_Of course it will!" John said starting up the car. "I saw it on Viva La Bam."_

_I groaned. "John, they are trained jackasses!" _

_John shrugged, putting the car in gear. "Just hold on."_

"_I am!" I yelled._

_John grabbed my calf as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending us backwards. John's hand and Adam supporting me stopped me from flying out of the car. I felt the car groan as it pushed faster. I glared down at John, he was going to get it._

* * *

All in all we made it to the arena safely, well as safely as we could with 9 people in a 1968 convertible. We were all stiff getting out of the car, everyone but John, who was smiling, proud of himself. We entered the arena through the backdoor and made our way to our locker rooms to stretch out the knots in our muscles.

"It was fun though." Maryse said as we got ready.

I moved my neck, hearing it pop. "Yeah that's what we all thought until John made the mistake of calling Shawn and telling him."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but it was fun." She teased my hair with a comb.

I chuckled, finally nodding. "Okay, I agree it was fun _but _we could have gotten hurt."

She smiled and fixed my curls. "Bounce." I bounced, making my curls follow my movement.

"Did you seduce John yet?" I asked.

She shook her head, stepping aside to do her hair. "Not yet, but I will." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have something to tell you."

"Thank God, I'm not drinking anything this time." I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, this affects you."

"Okay."

"I'm moving the wedding date up."

"Really? When?"

"May 8." She said softly.

I turned around fast. "Maryse, that's in three weeks!"

She nodded. "Randy wanted it moved up."

I got up, putting down all my makeup supplies and fixing my shorts. "I'm going to talk to him."

She nodded and continued with her own hair as I walked out to find Randy, who had left to catering a few minutes ago. I sighed as I walked down the hall, thinking. In 3 weeks I was getting married. I would become Mrs. Kayley Orton. I walked down the hall faster, meeting Randy on his way back.

"You moved the wedding date?" I asked.

He nodded, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Yes, I did."

"We agreed on June 5." I reminded him. "Why did you move it up?"

"Is it a crime that I want you to become my wife sooner than June 5?" He asked looking down at me. "It was too far away."

"You don't do something unless it's a benefit to you." I said. "Plus, it's putting a lot of pressure on Maryse."

He took another bite out of his sandwich. "She pretty much has everything done. John and I got our suits and everything. Maryse already has the guest list done. She had no problem moving it up."

"Why did you change the date?" I asked again.

"I already told you." He replied.

"No, you told me a bullshit version, what is the real reason?"

He rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn, can you just except the fact that I want to marry you earlier than what was originally set?"

I shook my head. "No, because I know there is a better reason."

He growled and stopped walking, turning to face me. "Look Kayley, I love you, yes, but sometimes you need to let go of shit. I moved the wedding up because I don't like the fact that you are alone with John all the time."

My mouth dropped. "You're moving it because I'm alone with John?"

He sighed heavily. "Yes and other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

"Nothing that matters at this moment. Look, just accept the date and move on." He told me starting to walk again.

"Randy!" I yelled at him. "You are being childish! It's just John!"

Randy scoffed, coming to a halt again. "Yeah, it's just John! Remember last time it was 'just John'?"

I rolled my eyes. "He won't steal me away!"

"He did last time!"

"No! You left me." I said, walking to him. "Just let it go."

Randy backed me into the wall, putting his hand against the bricks to block me from getting out. "I am a very possessive man. I am a very jealous man. I don't want to see you go back to him."

I groaned in annoyance. "I won't Randy! Look, I'll marry you on May 8th, but you need to let this whole John vs. Randy thing go. It won't come around again unless you make it."

"I don't want another replay of what happened." He responded.

"I understand that, but I can't have you breathing down my neck every moment of every day. I need to breathe." I said looking up into his darkened blue eyes. "You have to understand that John accepts that we are together, granted, we did date, but I am with you now, Randy. I will always be with you. You mean too much to me to just throw it all away."

Randy sighed heavily.

"John is my best friend, he will always be my best friend, but you will be my husband. Obviously that puts you on a higher rank than he does. But I will always go to him if I need help and you have to accept that. John was there when you weren't and he picked me up. He will _always _be my best friend, even if you like it or not. I don't like some of the people you hang out with but I don't pay any mind to it because it makes you happy so I leave it be. So now let me spend time with John."

"I want that to change."

"Randy." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Look, he is my best friend and just because we will be married won't change it drastically, granted, it will change a lot, but John is my friend and I will always keep him close."

Randy sighed but nodded, pecking my lips softly. "I love you Kayley."

I sighed in contentment. "I love you too Randy."

As he walked away, I sighed. He was starting to have issues and obviously I didn't like them. One of the many things we would have to work on but I knew Hunter would help me through it. He was always right. He knew what to expect because he went through this all himself.

Just because things weren't perfect now, didn't give me a reason to stop believing in him. We had known it was going to be like this, we just wished we would side step it. Then again, not everything goes the way we plan it to. We end up in wars we don't want to fight and we end up standing on the sidelines as we watch our friends destroy themselves. Nothing was ever perfect.

Then again a snake is always good at disguising himself.

* * *

_11:23 PM_

I was going to be on WWE Superstars this week and not on RAW. WWE Superstars was usually filmed before RAW but for some odd reason it was filmed afterwards with a few dark matches to give our oversea fans something to remember us by. We loved our oversea fans with every thing that we had in us.

Ted was once again out in the ring, talking about how he is a 'fortunate son' and the only thing his father ever gave him was a trust fund. I sighed and re-read my script. Vince really had it out for me and Michael Cole was starting to piss me off, saying that all rich kids are spoiled brats. Vince pretty much wanted me to tell my whole life story to the WWE Universe when it was only my story to keep but what Vince wants, Vince gets.

_Hahahaha!  
Oh, Devon won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her,  
and it's beyond your control will you ever meet again._

I sighed as I stood on the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand. I knew MVP was waiting backstage to do his talking before he wrestled. The fans were screaming as Ted looked down the aisle at me. I brought the microphone up to my lips, waiting for the crowd to die down.

"Ted, come on, your father doesn't deserve to be talked about like that. Your father gave you a lot more than you think he did. He gave you life and by God, he can take it away from you." I said as I walked down the ramp. "I know you come from a privileged life and I know a lot of people think I do too because I am Shawn Michaels' daughter."

The crowd cheered at Shawn's name and I could slowly start to hear Michael Cole starting to shit talk.

"When I was a year old, my mother left me on Shawn's doorstep. Now, he was traveling with the WWE and Rebecca wasn't even thought of at the time. So I went to live with his parents, my grandmother and grandfather. They didn't have a lot of money; they didn't spoil me with gifts and whatnot, despite what Michael Cole says about us second and third generation superstars." I glared over at Cole and I saw King laugh. "I share my father's last name and he gave me the best life he could while he was on the road."

Ted, who already knew my life story, leaned against the ropes, watching me get into the ring.

"When I was in school, I got picked on. If Shawn was being a good guy, I was treated nicely. If he was a stubborn, thick-headed, idiot, which was most of the time, then I was bullied. Finally, my grandmother gave up and homeschooled me. Only when I started to travel with Shawn was I treated like a second generation superstar should be."

"You of all people know how easy we get it." Ted said.

I nodded. "Yes, we were brought up in the business. We pretty much had a guaranteed spot on the roster one day. But people like MVP, they had to work to get here and I respect that more than anything else. He worked hard to get where he is today and I am happy to call him my friend." I said to him. "You, well, you went to FCW for a year and then you were here. Me, I super kicked Randy Orton one day because he was talking down about Shawn and ended up being a part of Legacy. We got in the easy way and because we got in the easy way, we need to prove ourselves. We can't go around trash talking the people who got us here in the first place."

"All my father deserves is a good beat down." Ted replied.

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't. But you do."

The crowd screamed.

"So, I'll let MVP do that." I got out of the ring and stood by the side as MVP came out and talked, thanking me and telling Ted he would beat the crap out of him.

I could hear Michael Cole talk through the whole match and King defending Ted and I. King never wanted to hurt a Diva's feelings but Cole didn't care. It took all I had to not turn around and beat Cole down in a New York minute.

Once Ted won, he slipped out of the ring and came over to me. He sighed and nodded sadly. "You're right, this needs to stop."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ted looked around at all the fans and the camera that was coming up on us. "I can't have you anymore, but it would ease my pain if we still be friends. Kayley, we promised each other we would be friends if we ever broke up and I'm asking you to be my friend."

I nodded. "Ted, you know I was always there for you."

Ted smiled but covered it up with a smirk for the crowds' sake. "I hope you and Orton live happily ever after, just like the fairytale you've always wanted. If you have kids, don't ask me to babysit, I'm not good with rug rats."

I chuckled but covered my face with my hair. "Okay."

"I'll see you May 8 for the wedding. You owe me a dance." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "I promise, I will save you a dance."

"Good." He replied. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Ted." I responded. "Since we'll be working together until the Draft, I guess I'll see you next week."

He nodded." I guess so."

I walked away. I made my way around the ring and up the ramp, turning to look at Ted once more before going backstage. When I got there, John was waiting to escort me back to the locker room. He smiled and threw me a bottle of water and a towel. I accepted them and we made our way back in silence.

"_I'll call Shawn and tell him the wedding was moved up!" _I heard Maryse's voice through the door.

"_Good, cause I wasn't going to." _Randy laughed.

John opened the door and we walked in. Randy looked up and his eyes darkened at the sight of John and I walking in together. I sighed and looked at the TV, which was showing a close up of Ted. Randy stood up and kissed me roughly in front of John, who paid no mind to it.

I pulled away from Randy. "Calm down." I whispered angrily.

He growled in response and we sat down on the couch. I was trying to cool off before I went to the shower. "So, you and Ted have some words exchanged?" Randy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we made up. He was very nice."

Randy's head snapped towards me. "How nice?"

"Randy…"

"Real nice?" He pressed.

"I'm just saying he was being polite."

"I don't know how polite Ted DiBiase can be talking to his ex-girlfriend." He replied.

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Maryse busied herself with wedding notes.

"Randy, drop it. We made up, that was it."

He grunted in response. I sighed and shot a look at John, who just looked back sadly.

Live life as if you'll die tomorrow. Dream as if you'll live forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm glad some of you guys are getting angry at Randy. That's what I'm aiming for! :D

* * *

**

_Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys_

_April 16, 2010  
Belfast, Ireland  
Odyssey Arena  
8:23PM_

As Randy worked his match with The Miz, John and I were in the locker room talking. Since it was a house show, we didn't have any television monitors telling us when Randy would be back but we would be able to hear his theme song loud and clear if he was done. John didn't really care, seeing the way Randy was starting to treat me.

He flopped down onto the couch, holding a diet Dr. Pepper in his left hand and a hunk of chocolate in the other. "What? The diet soda balances out the chocolate."

I shook my head watching him. "No John. No." I said. "It does not such thing."

He chuckled, taking a bite out of the chocolate and sipping his drink. "You should leave tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, that volcanic ash from Iceland could hang around for days and some of us might not make it to New Jersey for RAW tomorrow because of the travel arrangements. I suggest you leave tonight before it gets worse, go to see Hunter and Stephanie before going to Jersey." He replied looking at me as he bit his chocolate hunk. "It'll give you some time to think and it'll give Randy some time to cool down."

I sighed, stealing his soda and taking a swig from it before handing it back. "Why is he changing so suddenly?"

John shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it's because it's that time of year, remember this was around the time I 'stole' you away?" He thought for a moment. "Give or take a few months."

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I exclaimed. "God, I'm stupid."

He laughed. "No, you're not. Randy and I remember this because it was a big thing in our lives. I think you should go to Hunter and Stephanie, talk with them or go down to Texas, spend some alone time with Shawn and Rebecca and the kids. Just let yourself think everything over before you really make your decision. The question you have to ask yourself is do you really want to become Mrs. Randy Orton when you know he'll probably be like this a lot?"

I nodded. "You're right. I'll go down to Texas; Hunter is probably there with Stephanie and the kids. I mean, Hunter has some time off, no doubt he's spending it with Shawn."

"I'll tell him for you." John said as he finished his chocolate.

"Nah, I'll write him a letter, I have to leave before he finishes his match."

He nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I thanked him, going over what I was going to write to him.

_Randy,_

_I'm sorry you had to read this and not see me off, but I am going to Texas. By the time you read this, I will probably be on the plane. I need time to think. This is moving so fast for me to comprehend and I don't want to make a mistake. I am not leaving you, I swear. I just need to think things over before I fully make my decision. _

_You've been changing and I don't know if it's because it's that time of year or because you truly are possessive and jealous. I have to keep reminding you that you have no reason to be jealous or possessive. I only have eyes for you and I will never leave you. _

_I'm there by your side in every way and I need you to be by mine. Don't take this out on John. This was not his idea. It was purely mine. I will see you in New Jersey for Monday Night RAW and by then I will have my answer. Please travel safe. _

_I know I don't say it half as much as I should but when I tell you that I love you, I mean it._

_I love you Randy,_

_Kayley._

I folded it up and left it on his bag. I packed my things up quickly, throwing the bag strap over my shoulder and picking up the handle to my suitcase.

John, who had been reading the letter over my shoulder, hugged me tightly. "Thanks for saving my ass in that letter."

I smiled and hugged him back. "No problem."

"Travel safe. Text me when you land in San Antonio." He said.

"I will." I hugged him again. "Love you John."

"I love you too Kayley." He kissed my cheek and slapped my ass as I walked away. "Tell everyone I said hey."

"I will."

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye John."

* * *

_April 17, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
The Hilton Head  
2:56AM_

The time difference is what got me when I first landed in San Antonio. I had to rethink about the time, realizing that Ireland was 6 hours ahead of Texas and it was a 12 and a half hour flight. Being in the airport, all alone, with no John and no Hunter to bother me, it felt awkward. I felt so alone without my best friends.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, quickly texting John to tell him I had landed alright. The flight had been bumpy when we first left Ireland but once we were over the pond and flying over the States, it was alright. I would have felt bad if I just walked into Shawn's house at 3 in the morning so I was staying in a hotel.

Within minutes, John texted back.

'_Glad to hear you got to the States safely. It's 8 in the morning here, so we're all up and heading to the airport ourselves seeing if we can get out of here.' _

I texted back, '_How did Randy take the letter?'_

Minutes passed. '_Alright, I guess. He threw a fit and trashed the locker room. Sheamus had to hold him back from punching the wall. He's alright now, just sulking.' _

I sighed and sat down on my hotel bed. '_You're alright?'_

'_Oh I'm fine. Just tired. I'll let you get some sleep since Randy is coming from the gate. Love you and text me when you're in Jersey.'_

'_I will. Love you too.'_

I sighed, falling back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Of course Randy would be upset. I left him in Ireland while I went to Texas. As I thought over what I did, I realize there could have been a better way to leave but it would have been harder.

I got up and took a shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I sighed in contentment as the water took away the stress in my shoulders and back. My slight headache I had when I got off the plane was now gone.

I redressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that smelled of Randy. I set the alarm clock for noon and laid down in bed. I stared at the other side of the bed, which was empty, imagining Randy laying there laughing at me and joking around. I turned over and stared at the clock before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Shawn's House  
1:32 PM_

I pulled the car into the drive way, slowly going down the gravel and dirt road that lead to the house that held my family. As I got closer, I saw Shawn step out of the house with a shot gun. I instantly laughed, of course he would.

I rolled down my window as he cocked the gun. "Dad, it's just me!"

His eyes got wide and he set the gun down carefully, running to the car as I turned it off. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I got out and closed the door. "Now why does something have to be wrong?"

"Well, you're supposed to be in Jersey but you're here in Texas." He said.

"You win. I just need time to think about this marriage." I responded.

He kissed my forehead and nodded, leading me into the house. "Hunter and Stephanie are here with the kids. So the house is chaos."

"Oh it's fine." I responded. "I need to talk to Hunter anyway."

"You can't talk to me?" He asked sounding hurt.

I stopped and looked at him. "Of course I can dad but you'll kill Randy and I don't want that to happen."

"What if I promise to be nice and give only my thoughts?" He asked.

"Dad."

"I promise."

"Fine." I chuckled and we walked into the house. When I finally got to the living room, I was tackled by the kids, all trying to hug me at once. "Hey guys!" I hugged each one of them; kissing their heads and sending them back off.

"Oh Kayley, you look so good." Stephanie said as she hugged me. She had to lean because of her stomach.

"You're getting big, Steph." I said, touching her stomach.

She chuckled. "Yes, I am."

Hunter got up and hugged me tightly. "Missed you girl. How was the tour?"

I shrugged. "It was alright. The volcano in Iceland slowed us down. They don't think a lot of the RAW roster will make it to Jersey for the show."

"Yeah, Vince called and told me I have to fly into Newark in case they need me." Hunter replied. He looked at Shawn. "You just _had _to retire, huh?"

Shawn shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hunter chuckled and brought me over to the couch. "Alright, so, explain. What's going on with Orton?"

"How did yo-"

"Come on, it's obvious. John isn't with you, Randy isn't with you. You came alone, what's happening?" He asked.

I made a face causing Hunter to chuckle at it. "Fine. Well, you know what happened a few years ago around this time, right?"

Stephanie sat down next to me. "The John stealing you away from Randy thing right?"

I nodded. "Well, around this time, Randy gets very possessive and jealous and this year is no different. He doesn't want me to be alone with John; he started to accuse Ted of being 'too nice' to me because we made up. Ted and I just thought that since we're working together we should be friends plus we always promised each other if we broke up we'd be friends afterwards but now that we're okay, Randy hates it."

Shawn sighed and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "He's just scared he'll lose you again."

"I love him Dad, I would never leave him."

Hunter looked at Stephanie before sighing himself. "Kayley, I don't know if I've ever told you this and you probably already know but when that all happened, Evolution was still in the business so I witnessed first hand what went on in the mind of Randy Orton."

I looked up at him. "Hunter, I know he was mad…"

Hunter shook his head, taking a sip of water before continuing. "He was more than mad, Kayley. He was a mess. He would get such an attitude that Ric couldn't put up with him. Batista would walk out of the room and I would be left to help him as he crash and burned."

"Hunter…"

"Kayley, there is a bigger reason as to why Evolution turned on Randy when he won the World Heavyweight Championship. We had to cover it up, making the excuse be that I wasn't happy for his success. Contrary to popular belief, I was extremely happy for Randy. I thought of him like a son."

Stephanie nodded sadly when I looked at her for confirmation. "So what happened?"

"Well, when John replaced Randy in your life, Randy, as you know, went off the wall. He blew up John's phone with angry phone calls, threatening him. Soon, he took those to heart and started to attack everyone John cared about. I had to do something Kayley. Anything! So when he won the title, I had to turn on him. I had to give him a wake up call." Hunter ran a hand over his face. "I regret what I did the night after he won but he needed to see what he was doing to himself. He was tearing himself a part and if he continued on that path he wouldn't last long in the business."

Stephanie took over. "Hunter approached me, telling me what was happening. I agreed to abruptly change the script, making everyone aware what was going to happen, everyone but Randy. Once the script was changed, I wanted out, so I backed down from the storyline, letting someone else take over the Evolution Angle."

"You have to understand why we did that. At night, Randy would stay up and flip through pictures of you guys, staring at his phone, probably hoping you would call or wondering if he should call. He was so confused and hurt he started to take it out on everyone. I couldn't have that." Hunter explained. "He cried at night Kayley."

I sighed and leaned against Shawn, who held my close, rubbing my upper arm comfortingly. "What happened next?"

"Once Evolution was over, Randy still had bad blood for me. I told Shawn what happened and what I did and he agreed to reform DX to take on Rated-RKO. Poor Adam had no idea what he was getting himself into with Randy. He only knew what happened on screen, he didn't know what really happened. Adam was so confused when the script was handed to him but he did it without question. He wasn't able to figure it out until I was injured and John took over my place." Hunter explained further. "When John took my place, Adam put two and two together and figured it out. He knew, for some reason, Shawn's daughter was involved with this. He didn't dare get in the middle, knowing first hand how bad Randy's wrath was."

Shawn took over from there. "When Hunter got hurt, John and I worked well together for a while, until Randy was starting to get involved, turning us on each other. So when the Cena vs. Michaels rivalry came around, it was Randy's fault. When I got injured, Randy took out John."

Hunter sighed and leaned forward. "So when all this was going down, you were here, in this very house, watching RAW and wondering what was going on. We tried so hard to keep this from you but you were always stubborn." He chuckled, making me smile. "You did have the right to know, but we never wanted to tell you. We never expected you and Randy to get together."

Stephanie looked at Hunter. "Actually, Rebecca and I _knew _they would. I mean, you started to hate my father and when I dated Test. So it was ironic I ended up with you. It came to no surprise when Randy followed in your footsteps." Stephanie looked at me. "That's why I offered you a contract and put you with Legacy. I knew you two would end up together."

I looked at her, somewhat shocked, somewhat thankful. "You are a smart woman."

She laughed. "I'm not head of the creative team for nothing sweetheart." She smiled. "Looks can only get you so far."

"But money takes you the rest of the way." Hunter whispered jokingly. Shawn and I laughed as Stephanie smacked the back of his head with a magazine.

Stephanie glared at her husband. "Would you rather have Randy as a husband or this idiot?" Stephanie asked me. "I'll trade him to you."

I laughed. "It'll be awkward, sorry Hunter."

Hunter held his hands up. "It's cool; I get to keep my life. Shawn would no doubt kill me."

"You're right about that son." Shawn agreed.

I smiled but then it instantly went away and was replaced by a wave of nausea. "I'll be right back." I got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me before rushing to the toilet and getting sick.

I clutched my stomach with one hand while I desperately tried to hold onto the toilet seat with the other as dry heaves racked my body. I arched up as everything came up, trying to get air into my lungs before getting sick again.

Once I was done, I wiped my mouth and took a deep breath. I wiped the tears from my eyes that were forced out and the snot that was no doubt coming from my nose. I blew my nose, trying to get all the snot and the nasty pieces of food that were forced up there as it was coming out. I shuddered and sighed.

I sat in the bathroom leaning against the tiled wall trying to cool myself down from the excessive vomiting that kept over taking me. I heaved again and reached for the toilet. Nothing came out this time so I laid down on the floor, pressing my sweaty forehead against the cool tiles.

I heard the door open and someone walk in. I heard them sigh and kneel down next to me, helping me sit up. "You okay, sweetheart?" Shawn asked brushing my hair out of my face.

I nodded, closing my eyes to will the nausea away. "Yeah." I whispered.

Shawn put a cool washcloth to my forehead. "I hate to ask this, but you aren't pregnant are you?"

"I don't think so." I responded sighing as the coolness seeped into my pores.

Shawn rubbed my arm. "Hunter!"

Within a few moments, Hunter stood in the door way looking down at his best friend and his best friends daughter. "Yea?"

"Can you tell Stephanie to pick up a pregnancy test? Or Rebecca?" Shawn asked looking scared.

Hunter nodded. "No problem." He walked out of the bathroom to call his wife.

I groaned, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't get sick again. The last thing I needed was to freak out. I closed my eyes and almost went to sleep when Shawn shook me awake softly. "Come on, we're just going to take you to the doctor."

I nodded and was helped up by Shawn. He handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled softly and brushed my teeth for his sake. He made a face as he watched me and I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and walked out into the living room.

"_Nah, Hunter, I'm just going to take her to the doctor. Those stupid little pregnancy tests are dumb." _Shawn said.

"_I'll come with you. Stephanie and Rebecca are going to take the kids to the park so they don't get too worried. You know how Cheyenne is about Kayley." _I heard Hunter reply.

"_Alright, I'll meet you out in the car." _Shawn responded to him.

I finished brushing my teeth as Shawn walked in. He looked down at my non-existent stomach and then up at me. He sighed. "Let's go sweetheart."

"Thanks dad." I said as we walked into the living room. I pulled on my shoes and walked out with him.

"If you're pregnant, I'mma kill that boy." Shawn said.

I rolled my eyes but I knew Shawn was being completely serious.


	27. Chapter 27

**Guys, I'm sorry I didn't update and I have reasons. First; Mom was in the hospital but she is okay now. She was in a lot of pain and I had no choice but to take her.**

**Second; I was so pissed when this happened. I had this chapter all written out, it was perfect! Then, we had an assembly at school and I got inspiration to write a chapter like the assembly, so I did. So when I went to save it, it over-wrote the chapter that was going to be this one. I had to re-write it. But this one sucks and it moves fast and I apologize. I am so far behind with the story now. **

**Anyway, a lot of twists are coming up and I need your input. **

**Who are you hoping Kayley ends up with;**

**John Felix Anthony Cena?**

**Randal Keith Orton? **

**Which one my loves?**

* * *

_If You Only Knew - Shinedown_

_April 17, 2010  
Dr. Royston's Office  
San Antonio, Texas  
3:30 PM_

"Kayley and Shawn, you can come back now." The nurse said, ushering us towards her.

Hunter looked around, slightly confused. He was apart of the party. "What about me?"

The nurse looked at him warily. "What are you to Kayley?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, knowing Hunter wouldn't be able to come if he wasn't 'immediate family'. "He's her fiancée."

The nurse looked back and forth between Hunter and Shawn before finally nodding. Hunter smiled and got up, walking behind me. Shawn glared at his best friend, wishing God would strike Hunter down for making him lie to a nurse.

"Thanks Shawn." Hunter said to him.

Shawn just rolled his eyes again. "You owe me."

Hunter just smiled and followed the nurse into the examination room. Once the nurse left, Hunter and Shawn fought over chairs. Shawn smiled to himself as he sat comfortably in the chair that Hunter had wanted so badly.

Hunter looked down at the small chair he had ended up with, glaring at it. "How am I supposed to fit my ass in that?"

Shawn shrugged, slipping some dip into his bottom lip. "I don't know, figure it out."

Hunter growled and carefully sat down, trying not to break the small steel chair with his weight. "God damn this is small."

Shawn hit Hunter in the arm. "Watch your mouth."

I snickered at Hunter who just raised his hands up in defense. Shawn sat back and crossed his legs, grabbing his bottle and spitting into it. I made a face, not knowing how Shawn could do that. I'd stick with cigarettes.

When the door knob turned, Shawn quickly hid his spit bottle and moved his bottom lip, making his dip get pushed back a little bit so it wouldn't show in his lip. I chuckled at Hunter who was making fun of him.

"Hello Kayley." Dr. Royston said.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hello Dr. Royston."

Dr. Royston shook hands with Shawn and Hunter before sitting on his stool. He flipped through my file, pulling on a piece of paper. "Well, I got your results."

Hunter leaned forwards, playing the part of the 'nervous fiancée'. "And?"

"She is not pregnant. She just has a small stomach bug. Nothing antibiotics won't fix. You'll be good to wrestle tomorrow if you feel up to it." The doctor said, smiling up at me.

"Thank you doctor." I replied. He nodded and wrote out my script for the antibiotics.

The drive back to the ranch was quiet. Shawn drove slower than anyone I have ever met and Hunter seemed to be thinking the same thing. But as he drove, it gave me time to think to myself. The one thing about being in Texas was the calm scenery. You were able to hear yourself think. The hills of Texas helped you relax, nothing Hunter would know about.

"We have to leave for Jersey after dinner, so you have about an hour or so by yourself." Hunter told me, turning his head to look back at me. "Will that be enough time?"

I nodded. "More than enough. Thanks Hunter."

He nodded and turned back around.

I hated thinking so hard.

* * *

_5:32 PM_

I was sitting in the tree house John and I had built one summer days few years back. Shawn had told us to do something productive and we built a tree house in his backyard. I sat against the wall on a blanket, watching the sunset out the square hole in the wall that would have been a window if we finished it. Photo albums were spread across the floor, pictures staring up at me as I flipped through the many pages.

A lot of them were of John and me because when Randy left I burned most of the pictures he was in. I was able to keep a few of my favorites and a few that I didn't even know I had. A lot of them were from Evolution where Ric or Dave was taking the picture. I had on of the whole group but Randy looked deathly scary.

In the ones were John and I were in, we were either smiling or laughing. I always had a blast with him during those days and I wouldn't change them for the world. Maybe once I was back with Randy and John, I could see who I was happier with.

With John, I could say anything crazy and he wouldn't mind. I could be the real Southern girl I was with him, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. My hair could be a mess and he would say I was beautiful. If I was crying, John would ask who he had to beat up. John was my knight in shining armor and he was the one who helped me out of tight spots.

With Randy, I have to watch my step. I have to make sure I don't get him angry and when I do, I have to figure out what I said wrong. But I know that he loves me. I can be myself with him but I have to watch what I say. It grows tiring after a while. He always liked to be in control and never the last one to know.

The most obvious choice would be John, but I didn't want to lose Randy again either. I know that if I chose Randy, John wouldn't go anywhere. If I chose John, Randy would leave again. I loved both of them with everything I was made of. They both started out as my best friends. But life never asks you what you want; it's just going to have its way.

I sighed and watched the sun slowly set over the hills and trees. The orange rays hit my engagement ring making small rainbows form above it. The glare of the sun hit my face and everything around me, giving me light to look at my pictures. I smiled as I came to the only photo I had of John, Randy, and myself.

I think we were at a WrestleMania and John was about to go out into the arena. He had handed the camera to a stagehand and we took the picture. I looked into our eyes. We all looked extremely happy that we were all together. I think it was the only moment in our lives that we didn't fight. I sighed and closed the photo album looking out the hole in the wall.

"Kayley, sweetie?" Shawn's voice traveled. "You up there?"

"Yes, I'm up here." I responded.

Shawn climbed the ladder that was attached to the tree. His grunting told me he was having a hard time but he got up there in one piece. I smiled as he climbed into the tree house carefully. He breathed out a sigh of relief before he made his way over to me.

Shawn sat on the blanket that was under me and leaned against the wall. He picked up and photo album and flipped through it. "Did you decide?"

I shrugged. "I love Randy but I love John. I'm just so confused."

Shawn turned the page, glancing up at me. "Explain."

I sighed heavily. "Well, with John, I can be myself. I don't have to watch what I say and I can do what I want. I can look like a complete mess and he will tell me I look beautiful. John would never lie to me and he's so easy to talk to. John would never cheat on me either."

Shawn nodded for me to continue as he flipped through the album.

"With Randy, I have to watch what I say. I don't want to get him angry. I need to be aware that he can go off at any moment and if I'm in the way, he'll go right through me. I need to be able to breathe like John lets me." I fumbled with my fingers. "I mean, Randy has cheated on his past girlfriends and I'm scared it might happen to me, that my marriage won't be all that."

Shawn sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "Well, if John makes you happy, go for him. I don't care who you chose, as long as you are happy, I'm happy. But, between you and me, they will never be enough for you. My baby girl deserves more. I know John loves you, he would die for you. Randy, I also know he loves you, but I don't know how much. I know you are John's world and always will be, with Randy, I'm not sure."

I nodded. "But I'm already moved into Randy's house."

Shawn looked out the 'window'. "It's not too late to turn around. The most obvious choice would be John. He's been there longer than Randy. But Randy has been there before John. You don't have to make a choice. You can tell Maryse to call the wedding off."

I shrugged, leaning against my dad. "I just want something to tell me who the right choice is."

Shawn smiled softly, holding me against him more. "Life doesn't work like that. You follow what's in here," He put his hand to my chest. "That will tell you who to choose. To me, no one will be good enough for you."

I chuckled. "Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now, let's get your ready to leave with Hunter."

"I love you Dad." I told him as we both got up.

He cupped my face his in hand. "I love you, more than you will ever know sweetheart."

* * *

_April 17, 2010  
Some Hotel  
East Rutherford, New Jersey  
5:48 PM_

"Hunter, move over! You're hoggin' the bed!" I growled at him. He just groaned in response, flipping over to his left side. The bed bounced with his movements making me groan in annoyance. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, snuggling into the mattress.

Since the volcano went off, the airports, obviously, have been crowded and shut down. New Jersey was no different than the rest of the world. The hotels were jammed packed with foreigners trying to get home. We had walked into a 4-star hotel and instantly saw that people were crowding around the front desk. That was the beginning of our nightmare.

* * *

_Hunter looked over the crowds' heads to see who was working. He smiled mischievously, realizing that the person at the front desk was of male gender. He pulled me off to the side, pulling down the front of my shirt to expose some of my chest. _

_I tried to make his hands away but he kept grabbing at my chest, making me squirm. "Hey! Quit! Do you want a room?" Hunter asked as he pushed my breasts together. _

_I smacked his hands, glaring up at him. "Of course I do, but warn me next time my UNCLE decides to molest me!"_

"_I'm the 'funny uncle'; now go sell it to get a room." Hunter replied ripping my engagement ring off my finger. I growled at him and pushed my way through the crowd. Once I made it to the front, I put on my 'Southern Charm'. _

"_Can I help you?" He asked looking up at me._

_I smiled, flashing my 'Melting Michaels' Smile'. "Yes sir. I would like a room. You see, I traveled here from Texas and I am really tired. I need to relax. Would you happen to have a room?"_

_To say it went over bad was an understatement. It turned out he was gay and I had no effect. I walked back to Hunter, who was trying to keep a low profile by looking out the window at one of the rainy streets of New Jersey._

_I turned him around and started to pull at his shirt, making it tighter than it really was. He tried to smack my hands away but I just kept pulling on his clothes. "The hell you doin'?"_

"_He's gay. You sell it this time." I responded pulling his jeans down a bit. "You're turn."_

_Hunter looked over at the front desk and groaned. "Kayley, I can't act gay…"_

"_Just act attracted to him. Pretend its Shawn."_

_Hunter eyes got wide. "Kayley, nothing has ever happened between your father and me."_

_I made a face looking him up and down trying to figure out what was missing. "Really? That's not what I read on the internet."_

_Hunter's face blanched. I smirked and tightened his belt. He grunted as the air came from his lungs. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

_I shook my head. "No, I'm trying to get us a room."_

_Hunter sighed and waited. He looked down at me, raising his eyebrow as I stared at his pants. "Like what you see?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." I snapped. I reached into his front left pocket, sliding my hand across his thigh. His eyed got incredibly big, making him look down at me._

_He cleared his throat, trying to regain some composure. "Kayley…"_

"_Mmhmm?" I responded. _

_He swallowed loudly as I searched his pocket. "Um, Kayley…you're uh, distracting me…"_

_I held back a chuckle and brushed my hand against his front. He breathed and I felt him harden instantly. I smiled at myself at a job well done and grabbed my engagement ring that was sitting at the bottom of his pocket. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." _

_He glared down at me, putting his hand against his front, rubbing and fixing himself. "You're a bitch."_

"_You're a dick, we're even. Go get a damn room."_

_Hunter walked over to the desk, hard on and everything._

* * *

Hunter had the guy smitten with him and we had gotten a room. Only problem with it was it had one bed that we had to share. Never in my life would I have thought sharing a bed with Hunter would be so annoying. I wondered how Stephanie did it. I once had to share a bed with Shawn and I had kicked him out of it. Hunter should consider himself lucky.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, noticing that there really wasn't any point in sleeping anymore. We would have to be awake at 6 and go over the script for tonight. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Hunter turned back over and grabbed my covers. I growled at him and pulled them back.

"Hey! You played a nasty trick on me last night, I get the covers." Hunter grumbled as he yanked the covers once again.

"What giving you a boner? Oh pardon me, without my help, we wouldn't have this room." I pulled the covers back, wrapping my body all around it.

Hunter yanked them again, only getting a little bit. "Oh shove off it. Just let me sleep."

"We have to get up in like 10 minutes anyway."

He groaned like a little kid, throwing a tantrum. "Damn it, Kayley."

"Shove it." I replied. He yanked the covers back and I sighed, letting the cool air of the hotel hit my once warm skin. I shimmied my way over to Hunter, slipping under the covers and getting really close to his face. Once our noses were about to touch I stopped, staring at his closed eyes. He breathed and I made a face. "Hunter…"

He opened his eyes and jumped back. His end result was falling on the floor. I laughed and curled up in the blankets and he cursed up a storm that was sent my way. "You are such a bitch! Shawn used to do that all the time!"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "So you admit, something did happen between you and Shawn."

"Kayley…" Hunter warned.

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed laughing.

"If you don't shut up, something's going to happen to you that you won't like. Remember, I'm the 'funny uncle.'" Hunter said getting off the floor.

"Don't threaten to rape me!" I yelled.

Hunter scoffed. "It's not rape unless you yell 'SURPRISE!'" He jumped on the bed and I squirmed laughing hysterically as he tickled my sides. He laughed at my facial expression and continued with his assault.

"I give! I give!" I yelled.

He chuckled and got off the bed, brushing out his t-shirt. He stretched and scratched his head, looking around the hotel room. "Ugh, I need a shower."

"Than go take one, I'm next so don't use all the hot water."

Hunter looked at me sitting up in bed. "You can come shower with me." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ah no."

Hunter pouted. "We could be saving millions of gallons of water!"

"Yeah but Earth Day isn't until Wednesday!"

Hunter growled and stomped to the bathroom. I curled back up into the mattress and covers, falling back asleep.

Works everytime.


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter moves fast. I'm sorry. There will be more Extreme Rules in the next one, but I don't want to do a blow by blow in that because we already know what happened. Also, I do apologize for the blow by blow in this one. Love you guys so much.

* * *

_Under the Rose - HIM_

_April 19, 2010  
East Rutherford, New Jersey  
Izod Center  
9:00PM_

"You know, I think it's rather funny," Hunter said with a smile on his face. "We have to hold up the fort while everyone takes a break…" Hunter looked down at his shoes. "Wait a minute…"

"Yes Hunter, they are getting time off they didn't even request. We're the ones still working." I replied, glancing at him. He flicked my ear with his fingers before the show started.

It was really awkward trying to hold up the RAW fort with all the SmackDown Superstars here. Hunter and I had decided to make sure, even though the whole roster wasn't here, we would do our best to put on a great show for the fans. They had decided to show up, even though they knew about the travel problems, and that meant more to us than anything else.

Hunter and I walked out into the arena to his theme song. We took our free time getting down to the ring, more time than we needed, but we had time to waste. It was pretty much our show. The crowd started to chant "Triple H" because it was his theme song we walked out too. God, I love Jersey.

Hunter held the ropes down for me and handed me a microphone. "Don't suck up to us because we're the only guys here." He waited for the chuckling to quiet down. "In case you've been living in a cave and haven't seen the news, a giant volcano erupted, twice." He nodded dramatically at the crowd. "Yeah, it really freaked out the world. Travel is screwed up all over the world." He paused.

"In the WWE we're used to giant gaseous eruptions, but it's usually Big Show and Mexican food." I added.

"She will never eat Taco Bell again, let me tell you. You couldn't pay her a thousand dollars!" Hunter exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "But really, a volcano did erupt and the entire RAW roster is in Europe."

The crowd booed but I could hear some claps for us in the crowd.

"So now you're probably thinking you'll have to watch me wrestle a two hour Iron Man Match with Frank the audio guy." He continued. "Since I wasn't on this tour, and Kayley had to leave early, they," He pointed at the main ramp. "Have been working hard to make sure there's a great show. We're here tonight and will be in Baltimore when I face Sheamus in a Street fight. That's right, if that pasty faced tea bag makes it back from where they are, I'll beat Sheamus any color… "

"Other than white, right? I don't think my eyes can handle it anymore." I told Hunter.

Hunter tried not to break character more than he already had. "Sheamus thinks he made an impression by hitting Kofi over the head with a monitor. If Sheamus' bad, I'm deadly." Hunter practically growled, I leaned against the ropes, waving to some of the crowd, since this was Hunter's time. "It's been a long time since I wanted to dole out a beating like this-"

We both looked up at the main ramp when CM Punk's music hit. I looked at Hunter who just rolled his eyes. I got off the ropes and stood next to him as Punk, Gallows, and Serena came around the corner, looking a bit timid and out of their own show, but then when they got to the ring, they got back to themselves.

"Fortunately for this show, the SmackDown screw had the intestinal fortitude to make it back to friendly shores." Phil said, addressing us. "Unfortunately we're in New Jersey. You guys may be used to this, I have two words for ya, Jersey sucks!" I rolled my eyes and stood strongly next to Hunter. "I'm out here to let everyone know that next week I might not be part of the SmackDown Crew. I might be a part of RAW and will bring the Straight Edge Society with me."

My eyes got wide and Hunter took over. "You're bringing the entire Straight Edge Society with you? You mean like, both of them? There's only two, right? And why do they have to shave their heads and you don't?" Hunter looked around at the Straight Edge Society. "I've seen you without your shirt and you have the entire mohair sweater going on there. Did she have to shave her chest?"

I laughed hysterically at Serena. He face dropped a bit at my laughing at her. She still needed to understand that this is business.

"The reason I don't have to shave my head and the same reason Shawn Michaels didn't have to, it's because I'm the leader. No foreign chemicals have touched my hair."

I took over for Hunter. "Foreign chemicals like shampoo and soap, right?" I asked him. His eyes flashed and I loved how he could put on his heel status with a second of notice. "It won't make a difference anyway. You're pacing Rey in a hair match. Next week you won't only be the president of the hair club for men, but also a client."

Phil turned to me. "Do you actually think Rey will beat me? I'll crush Rey's spirit and everyone will discover Straight Edge is the most powerful on the planet. Hunter, Kayley, you could let Straight Edge into your heart and make many lives better, including your own."

"You suck" chants started to ring out in the arena and we all looked around at the crowd as they got louder.

"He makes a great point, no, really, he does, but the fans do too." Hunter said and looked back up at Phil. "We've had this conversation before. Look, Punk, I believe in freedom. Like all the fans chose to be here, they chose to be part of the WWE Universe, they decide to go crazy."

Hunter got out of the ring and went down to the front room, leaving me in the ring with the Straight Edge Society. Since nothing was in the script of them attacking me for this moment, I had nothing to worry about as I watched Hunter do his thing.

"This guy can drink all the beer he wants as long as he has a ride home, he can do this." Hunter said about a guy. Phil made a face as Hunter moved on to the next. "If these two guys want to drive to another state and celebrate their union, maybe even adopt a kid, they can do it."

The two guys laughed lightly at the joke and Hunter moved on. "If Lillian wants to come back for one night just to horse around, she can do it!" Hunter started to make horse noises into the microphone causing me to smile. I waved at Lillian who smiled and waved back. Hunter got back into the ring. "That's the beauty of a free country; people can do as they choose." Hunter turned his hat around and I stepped closer to him. "If I want to beat the heck out of you, I can!"

Phil rolled his eyes and backed up a bit. "No one wants to be here right now. RAW's stuck in Europe, we're stuck in Jersey." Punk paused and looked around. "You know, I would have thought you'd see the light, want to start of Monday night with something huge. That you would shave your head, but there's been a miscommunication, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

It really happened all so fast. Serena grabbed me and started to kick my stomach as I was bend forwards while Phil and Luke attacked Hunter. We both managed to do well at first before the numbers started to get ahead of us. They put us both together, pretty much making it a 3 on 2 handicap assault. Luke grabbed Hunter and Phil kicked him. Even Serena hit Hunter.

Serena came to me, pulling me up by my hair and continuing to kick my stomach to hell. I felt hands on my back and neck feeling myself being picked up. I glanced and saw black hair, so I knew it was Phil. I saw Serena grab clippers and Luke grab the chair and set it up, but before they could do something drastic to us, Rey came out and saved the day. I fell from Phil's grasp as Rey attacked him.

Rey grabbed the clippers and Phil was cornered between Rey, Hunter, and me. Phil got up and turned only to get punched by Hunter. Hunter and I held onto Phil as Rey took a good chunk of hair off the top of Phil's head before Luke made the save.

We stood in the ring as Phil 'freaked out.'

* * *

_10:32PM_

"So what did you guys do over there?" I asked John over the phone.

He made a noise and I could just see him shrugging. _"Well, we went bowling, played golf, and mini golf, oh Kayley, when we get back, I am so taking you to a mini golf course!" _I rolled my eyes at John's enthusiasm but smiled nonetheless. _"And we went to see movies. I swear we've seen every one that's been out in the past month."_

"Sounds like an adventure." I replied. "I'm fine by the way."

I heard John chuckle. _"Yes, I know you are. Hunter has been calling. Apparently you played a nasty trick on him."_

I scoffed flipping through the script for tonight's match. "Of course I did, we needed a room and we got one."

"_Don't put it past you to get Hunter to act gay." _John said.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't do the 'grab, twist, pull' technique. He'd be talking with a high pitched voice…actually; it probably would have sold better." I thought about it.

John laughed whole heartily over the cellular device. _"You never cease to make me laugh; even when I'm stuck here in Europe with Maryse who has been trying to seduce me since you left and Randy would is moping around like a sorry git." _

"Git?" I made a face. "That's a new one."

"_Yeah, well, too much time over here in Europe does that to you. God, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. Speaking of 'own bed' did you decide?" _John asked.

I sighed heavily and I heard John get comfortable on his hotel bed. "I have."

John made a noise. _"Well?"_

"I can't tell you guys until you're back in the States." I replied uncomfortably.

"_Kayley, sweetheart, are you alright?" _

I sighed again. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm making the right choice."

"_Kayley, baby, listen, whoever you choose, I will be there. If it's me or not, I will never leave you baby girl, never. You know this." _John said softly over the phone. _"I love you too much to let all your dreams fly away from you; I am not letting you lose a friend because of a choice you made."_

"Thanks John."

"_You're welcome sweetie. Besides that, ready for Extreme Rules?" _John asked, I could hear him smiling.

"Hell yeah, isn't Bautista's contract up soon?"

"_It's up on Extreme Rules. I honestly think he signed an extension so he can stay for a little bit longer. I know he wants to do things outside the company. He's in the last 18 months of his career and he damn sure knows it. But doesn't he know on your last match you have to lose? Idiot."_

I chuckled at John's tone of voice. "I miss you John."

I heard him chuckle. _"And I miss you too baby girl. I'll let you get ready for the match, call me tomorrow, alright?"_

"Yeah no problem. You'll watch right?"

"_And miss that ass of yours? Of course I will." _He laughed. _"I love you."_

I was silent for a few moments before I smiled and sighed. "I love you too John."

We hung up and I got ready, throwing on my new shirt the WWE designed for me. It looked like Shawn's red and black one but mine was a 'top rope' version, the design spreading across the front, larger than the original version. In gold, on a diagonal tilt, it read "It Lives On." On the back it said my name in a drippy font. It was rather wicked and Hunter loved it.

I pulled on my jeans and heels, knowing I wouldn't be wrestling until the dark match at Extreme Rules. I walked out and met up with Hunter at the Gorilla. He smiled and kissed my forehead as we waited for our time to shine.

The match went by fast. Hunter and Rey worked really well together. Phil and Luke started to get reckless, taking cheap shots. Hunter threw Rey over the top rope so he could collide with the Straight Edge Society. I climbed into the ring and Hunter smiled, grabbing my wrist in his large hand.

"Let's hope Shawn doesn't kill me." Hunter said as he got ready.

"Don't be surprised if he tries." I responded. Rey came back in and Hunter passed me off to him. Rey threw me against the ropes, making me rebound off them and towards Hunter. Hunter, who followed my momentum, caught my hips and picked me up, tossing me over his head and far over the top rope. Phil and Luke backed up and few steps so they could catch me.

Once I collided with them, I quickly got up and walked back over to my side of the ring as Serena checked on her team mates. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as Hunter continued the assault once they were in the ring.

It was a short match, but it was damn fun.

* * *

_April 25, 2010  
Extreme Rules  
Baltimore, Maryland  
7:30PM_

"They just arrived." Hunter said coming into the room.

I looked up at him. "How did Randy look?"

Hunter made a motion with his hand. "Not really sure." He, then, made a face. "John's fine."

I made a noise before responding. "Thanks."

"Yup, I'm better than ever now that I'm back in the States." John said smiling from the door. I smiled back and he picked me up, spinning me around like a doll. "Damn, I missed you! Next time, your staying in the country with us."

"Did John miss me too much?" I asked.

He pouted. "Maybe." He chuckled and sat me back down on the bench. "We went bowling before we left. Sheamus sucks at it. But being in the same country longer than you have too be, it was rather boring." John informed.

"Sorry." I bit my lip. "I had a pregnancy scare." I looked up at him as his face paled.

"Randy's?" He asked softly.

"No Hunter's." I rolled my eyes. "Yes Randy's, but I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God." He breathed as he sat back. "Orton having a kid…bad visual."

I chuckled. "Shut up John."

He smiled down at me. He looked up at the ceiling. "So uh, what is your choice…"

I sighed. "I have to talk to Randy…"

He groaned but nodded. "Whatever you chose, I'm behind you." He pulled out his phone and showed it to me. "If it helps, our signs match again." He smiled cheekily.

I laughed and nodded. "Not really, no."

"Damn." He put his phone away. "Maryse tried to seduce me and failed miserably."

"Ah." I said, already knowing.

"Yeah, she knows why thought." John looked up at the ceiling again. "A blind man can see I'm in love with you I'm not going to sit here and beg you to chose me but," He fumbled with his fingers before getting up and closing the locker room door after ushering Hunter out. I watched him as he came closer. "God Kayley, what you do to me." John kneeled down in front of me, resting his forehead on my knees. "When you walk, I just love to watch you. When you speak, it's like music. God, Kayley, when just our hands touch," He breathed heavily as he grabbed my hand. "I'm on fire." He stroked my hand with his thumb. "When we kiss, I don't want to breathe." He sat back down on his heels. "I love you Kayley and I would risk my life and even die just so I could see you smile."

I blushed deeply feeling his hands run down my lower thighs and knees. I took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I chose you then, isn't it?"


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for the ones who voted for Randy. I did give you enough time to vote though. I realize that now that I made the choice, a lot more of you wanted Randy Orton instead of John Cena. I'm sorry but I will be making another fanfiction involving Randy.**

**IMPORTANT;**

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE! I say about 4 or 5 more chapters should do it…? Dunno.**

**Love you!

* * *

**

__

Encore – Jason DeRulo

_April 25, 2010  
Extreme Rules  
Baltimore, Maryland  
9:30PM_

I watched Randy's heart break before my eyes as I told him. His anger was slowly getting the best of him. I stood off to the side of his locker room as he faced a table. His pain and anger masking his features and once again I became scared and knew I had made the right choice. I couldn't go through a marriage with Randy when he's always like this.

"So…you're leaving me?" Randy asked still standing in front of the table.

I breathed in deeply. "Yes." I replied softly, tearing my eyes away from the floor to watch his back muscles tense.

It was quiet and tense for a moment before he slammed his hands onto the desk. I instantly jumped at the sudden sound. He kept his back to me as he spoke. "Who are you leaving me for..?"

"Randy, I hardly think it-"

"WHO!?" He screamed.

I jumped again and tried to keep my voice from shaking. "John." I said quietly. He didn't move. Maybe he didn't hear me? "John Cena." I repeated.

I heard his growl and watched as he smacked the lamp off the table. He went around the room, smacking anything that was one table to the floor. He started to rip apart the lockers, throwing its contents onto the floor. Soon everything was a mess around us and we were the only things standing. He slowly turned to face me, his eyes a drastically deeper blue than they were seconds before.

"You're leaving me for John Cena!?" He shouted. I took a step back but he followed. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes."

He growled and threw a water bottle next to my head, making it explode on contact with the wall. "Randy please…"

"Please? PLEASE?!"

"Randy, calm down…"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, KAYLEY HICKENBOTTOM!" Randy screamed at me.

I flinched at my real last name. "You're scaring me…"

Randy backed me against the wall. "Yeah? I'm scaring you?" I nodded at his question. He leaned down so his breath was on my lips. "Good."

"Randy please, you don't have to do this. Any of this." I pleaded.

"I have every right to do this. You're leaving me for the man who made my life a fucking living hell!" He shouted at me. He turned around and walked back to the table, flipping it over with such force it bounced before going still. "You just love hurting me."

I stayed silent. I knew he knew that he was wrong. I didn't enjoy hurting him. I hated it. I loved him but it was his anger I hated the most. I couldn't live with that. I don't want to spend my life cowering in fear when his anger takes a turn for the worst. No one wants that.

"You take every chance you get and hurt me." He continued.

"You hurt me first. This all leads back to you. No matter how hard you try to turn it around on me, it leads to you."

"Bullshit Kayley! We are both at fault in this! BOTH OF US!" I flinched at his voice. "You don't know how many nights I stayed up, crying over you. Because I thought leaving you would be in your best interest. That you would be safe from me. But you were stupid enough to come find me. To come crawling back!"

"I never crawled! I never wanted to become a part of this business! Stephanie put me with you! I didn't ask for this!"

"NEITHER DID I BUT IT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED DIDN'T IT?!" Randy screamed louder.

"Stop yelling…please."

"Shut up." He sneered. "So, what does John have that I don't?" He smirked. "Huh? What does John Cena have that Randy Orton doesn't?"

"It's more of what Randy Orton has that John Cena doesn't."

He quirked his eyebrow up. "Explain."

"He doesn't have another being inside him, threatening to take him over every moment of his life." I responded. "John Cena doesn't need to be reminded how great he is. He doesn't need to be in control every second of the day. He doesn't care if he's the last to know. He just doesn't care what other people think of him. He does know that he can just be the best man he can be."

His whole body shook but he stood rooted in his spot. "That's a lie. He does care what other people think."

"Randy, I've known him longer than you have. He doesn't care. He _used _to, but he doesn't anymore. Not like you. You need to know you are being accepted." I looked up at him, not intentionally pushing his buttons. "I think it started when you were in the Marine Corps, you got thrown out because you went A-wall."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh don't talk about things you know nothing about. The Marine Corps is the worst thing I ever did and you knew I regretted it. Let it go." He replied. "John isn't half the man I am."

"No, he isn't." I said. He looked up. "He's half the man you wish you were."

It was silent for a while; both of us just looked at each other. The tension started to die as his eyes changed back to the light blue they once where. The monster inside getting pushed back as the real Randy Orton came forth.

"You're right. I can't do all those things I promised you when we started talking again. That night in the hotel room when you and Ted broke up. I can't protect you from myself. I can't even protect myself from the monster in me. John can. John can protect you from me." He sighed heavily. "But please, don't leave me. You can be with me and still be friends with Cena. Please."

I stood silent.

"History just repeats itself, huh?" He asked quietly.

"Randy, the only reason it's doing this is because of you." I took a step back from him. "I've tried so hard to help you but you don't want it. If you want you're anger to take control of you, fine, but I wont sit around and wait for the countdown to stop. I can't continue to put this much stress on myself. I thought I got so far with you, for a while, it seemed you had changed but now you're an asshole again." I took a deep breath. "I love you Randy but I'm tired of walking on egg shells around you." I slowly took off my engagement ring and put it in his hand. "I'm so sorry."

His fingers closed around the ring and he looked up at me, his eyes not changing color, which made me relax but I still took another step back. He followed, talking a step forward. "Did you ever love me? I mean, truly love me?"

"Yes." I answered simply. "How could you ask such a thing?" I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't do this anymore Randy."

"Kayley, I'm sorry. Look, I'll try harder, please." He begged as he got on his knees.

I looked at him, on his knees in front of my holding the back of my thighs and pressing his face against my right hip. "You left me when you were 21." I stepped back making him lose his grip on me. He looked up at me. "I'm leaving you 9 years later." I sighed and walked out hearing his sobbing follow me.

John met me in the hallway, his eyes sad as he saw my face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me down the hall. "You okay?" He asked glancing down at me.

I nodded, shrugging. Not sure if I was or not. "I guess."

"He'll return. It's okay."

I nodded and we walked down the hall together. I looked back at the closed locker room door and a resounding bang came from Randy's locker room. John looked back also, sighing and continuing to walk. John cringed a bit when another bang came from the room, knowing Randy had repeatedly punched the wall and no doubt there was a hole in the place of a flat surface.

John stopped by our locker room, opening the door and stepping inside. "I need to talk to Vince about the Draft tomorrow, I'll be back." He said.

"Okay."

He kissed me softly before smiling and leaving. Randy was the next match up and I didn't stop to realize that maybe I should have told him _after _his match with Jack Swagger and not before. Now, because I did tell him before, he would be focused on it. Just my luck, I always make things worse.

It wasn't long into the match to see Randy wasn't completely there. As soon as he stepped out from behind the curtain, you could tell something was wrong with The Viper. I sighed heavily as he got into the ring and started the match, hopefully, he would win.

Watching Randy trying to get ahead of Jack Swagger in their match was hard. I knew it was my fault that Randy wasn't focusing but I couldn't take back what I had said. What is done is done and I can't change it. Randy wasn't concentrating because of what I had just told him 10 minutes prior. Unfortunately, he lost and did not become World Heavyweight Champion.

I closed my eyes as he walked up the ramp, I couldn't see a close up of him.

* * *

__

April 26, 2010  
Richmond, Virginia  
WWE Draft  
9:23PM

The match came to an end and the Draft started. This was just for the Diva's and I prayed I would stay on RAW. RAW is my home, most of my friends on SmackDown are on their way over. Poor Hunter, he is now going to have neck surgery and be out for seven months to a year, but he was backstage with us tonight. He would have surgery next week and I told him I'd be in the waiting room. Even with neck surgery, knowing Hunter, he'd return at WrestleMania 27 in Atlanta, Georgia.

I watched my picture flash by twice before it stopped. I jumped up and danced when Kelly Kelly's picture came up. Maryse came backstage and hugged me, thanking God that she had lost the match.

"When do you go out?" Maryse asked.

"In about an hour or so." I told her. "I face Anti-Diva Serena in a dark match." She threw me on of her in-ring outfits. I glanced at it. "Maryse…"

Maryse sat down next to me. "Look, I know I will never get John, I've tried when you were in Texas." She took my hands. "You are like my little sister and I would never let a boy get between us." She smiled. "So, I had a new outfit made for you. It's like mine, a little tighter but it's in his favorite color of blue with black designs and sparkles." She pulled out the boot coverings. "Get changed. We'll show the rest of the locker room what John has and what they will never get." Maryse said right before she pulled off my shirt.

"Maryse, I can change myself."

"Oh well."

Soon I looked just like Maryse, though my hair was a darker shade of blond and I didn't have the cape. Maryse snuck me to the Gorilla position about 45 minutes later.

_Oh, Devon, won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again-_

I walked out after my pyrotechnics went off. I heard King from the front of the ring. I got into the ring under the top rope and over the middle one. I did my pose on the corner before Serena came out with Phil and Luke. I groaned inwardly. Though they were my friends, I knew they were planning to cheat.

Sometimes, you just have to go for it.

That's how I handle business, can I get a witness?


	30. Chapter 30

**This will be a dramatic chapter and so will the next one as the story comes to an end. These chapters were short so I decided to post two. Next one will be out sometime tomorrow. Promise!

* * *

**

__

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

_April 26, 2010  
Richmond, Virginia  
WWE Draft  
11:32PM_

I changed into my regular clothing, getting ready to drive Hunter up to New Jersey where Stephanie would meet me to take him home. If there was one thing about Hunter that everyone knew, it was that he hated to fly for no reason. He liked to ride in a car.

John said he would meet me down at the next city. I threw Hunter's and my bags into the trunk of our rented Ford Focus before walking back into the building to check if I had missed anything. I watched highlights of the Draft on the TV in our room, waiting for Hunter to come in and tell me it was time to go. I turned away from the monitor to come face to face with Chris Jericho.

He smiled and hugged me tightly, "How are you doing?" He asked, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"I'm doin'." I said as we sat down on the couch together.

"Yeah, I heard that you chose Cena." He said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it isn't your fault."

"How is Randy taking it?"

I chuckled sadly. "I knew what the snake was when I picked it up, I won't complain now at the sting of its venom." I told him.

Chris made a voice and a hissing noise as if he was in pain. "That bad?"

"I probably made it sound better than it is."

"Well, off of a depressing topic, you're going to be in a storyline with me." Chris smiled.

I looked at him. "But you're on SmackDown."

He nodded. "I'm getting drafted tomorrow." He said. "You'll, hopefully, be staying on RAW. If you don't you'll be working with Glenn."

"How come you know this?"

"I forced it out of Stephanie." Chris grinned like a cat that just ate the canary.

"You are a wonder Chris."

He shrugged, smiling innocently at me while I chuckled."So are you and John getting married soon?"

"Chris, we just got back together, don't rush it."

"It's just you've always acted like a married couple."

"Mm." I responded. "I don't want to jump into an engagement let alone a marriage."

"John always said you two had good sex." Chris said watching the monitor.

"CHRIS!" I shouted.

He just laughed. "I'm only saying what John said." Chris defended. "Apparently you sucked his dick ra-"

"That's enough!" I interrupted and covered his mouth. He started too mumbled through my hand. When his saliva became too much to bear, I pulled my hand away.

"-so you know we wanted to hear about it." Chris ended.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I _said_; we were all over in Europe with blue balls so we told everyone who's the best we had and John said you so of course we wanted to hear about it." Chris got comfortable on the couch. "Anyone who walks away from you is either gay or mental…or both!" I giggled as he continued. "So needless to say, we all left with a boner."

"So when was this?"

"When we all went to Europe and you guys had a 'girl-night' and we had a 'man-night.'" Chris got comfortable on the couch. "So we talked about what men talk about; sex and girls."

"Now I'll never look at my guy friends again." I replied.

"Yeah, we found out a lot from each other with just the girls we want to have a go at." Chris said looking back at the monitor.

"Who were the main ones?"

"Top three?" Chris thought for a moment before continuing. "You, Kelly Kelly and Maryse."

"Should I feel flattered?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah! Most of the guys want to bang you, we're just jealous of John now." Chris smiled. "Hunter told us you pulled one over on him. He couldn't pass up calling us and telling us about it."

"Will he let that go!?" I groaned and shoved a pillow over my face.

"He said it was one of the best moments but also one of the worst moments of his life." Chris laughed.

"EW!"

Chris laughed harder, his laughter becoming contagious. "Honey, you are sex on legs."

"Great to know." I responded. "Hey, how many guys want me?"

"Most of them. About 95%, why?" He asked.

"Well, Hunter keeps telling them about the trick I pulled on him, why not take out everyone at once?"

"Kayley…" Chris warned, eyeing me with his evil eyes.

"What?"

"Some of us still have to wrestle tonight. Rubbing one out before a match is not part of my preparation." He told me.

"It will be tonight." I grinned.

I grabbed some clothes from my bag and went to the bathroom to change. I had to do this quick before the show continued. I wanted them to suffer. I had to take my mind off of what I did to Randy and taking out the whole roster in one shot would keep me from piling guilt on myself.

I grabbed my clothes and walked out to face Chris, almost instantly I heard him groan. "Oh fuck…" Chris wined. "Those are the shortest Daisy Duke shorts I've ever seen." I pulled on my brown cowboy boots and stood up to fix my belt. "God, can that shirt get any tighter?"

I chuckled at him but nodded. "Oh yes Chris." I gave him a twirl. "So, what do you think?"

"I think if you don't leave this room in 2 seconds, John will be after me for rape." Chris said seriously.

I looked down at his pants, smirking. "Well, you're on in 5 minutes." I shook my hips. "Remember, a wet cloth is probably the best if you want fast results."

Chris groaned as I walked away, rolling my hips to frustrate him.

Operation: RAW Roster in motion._

* * *

_

_12:01AM_

Hunter and I said goodbye to everyone before we walked out towards the car. Hunter was beat tired and asked me to drive, which I agreed. I wouldn't want him to drive while he was sleepy. We talked with Phil for a few minutes before continuing our way towards the car.

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" Hunter asked as we got into the car. "I am hungry as hell."

I chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat, starting up the car. "Of course."

"Thanks hun." He said. He shifted in his seat, waiting for the car to heat up.

"For April it's pretty cold…" I said shivering, putting my hands up to the heater vents.

"Well, you're used to the Texas weather, this is nothing." Hunter replied, closing his eyes and fixing his large legs.

"Yeah, that is true." I replied. "Have you talked to Shawn lately?"

Hunter nodded, keeping his eyes closed as the warm air hit his body. "He's doing alright. Cheyenne misses you, of course. Shawn is going slightly nuts."

"Hasn't he always been nuts?" I asked.

Hunter chuckled, shrugging. "I guess so."

I rubbed my legs, trying to warm them up since I was stupid enough to forget to change out of my shorts. "Well, you've been his best friend for 16 years, I mean, come on. You know this."

"Fine, yes, your father is an insane man living in a sane man's body." He answered.

I giggled and decided to change the subject. "Where do you want to eat? I want to know what I'm looking for."

"McDonald's will be fine."

"You sure? I can stop somewhere else." I asked him as I threw the car in reverse.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't feel like getting out of the car."

"Good enough answer for me."

Hunter chuckled.

I pulled out of the parking spot, waving to Phil who was still talking to John and Randy. Randy looked sullen but not angry at John. John seemed a bit uncomfortable but otherwise fine. I sighed and drove out of the parking lot, watching for any other wrestlers so I wouldn't hit them.

As I pulled out onto the main road, I suddenly got a wave of nervousness, like I didn't want to be on the road right about now. Like, something was going to go down. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before continuing to drive.

Though, I didn't make it far.

Hunter's eyes flew open as headlights burned through his eyelids.

"Shit! Kayley! Watch out!" Hunter screamed.

I tried to turn the car to the right, so whatever happened wouldn't affect Hunter. I tensed up immediately as the car opposite us came at our front. I turned the car, knowing there was no way to avoid this.

"Hunter!" I yelled.

He covered his head. "Shit!"

The impact of the car ramming into the front of our car, mostly on my side, knocked me out almost instantly. I felt my body come up from the seat and come violently back down. I knew at one point I had reached out to grab Hunter but he wasn't there.

I took a deep breath as everything went silent around us. I heard screaming outside the car but I didn't want to open my eyes to see who it was. I licked my lips, tasting blood. I groaned and kept my eyes closed.

One last thought ran through my head before the lights turned off in my head.

Was Hunter okay?


	31. Chapter 31

**We had an assembly for drunk driving and this is where this chapter came from. We had an actual wreck and people who had to act it out. I thought they did amazing and since I knew everyone who was acting; it touched home in my heart. **

**On another note; TVROX12; the new Randy fan fiction will have nothing to do with this one. It will probably be a whole different one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Well, only a few more chapters and it's over! I will be posting, maybe, two separate stories entitled;**

**How It Could've Been**

**And**

**How It Is**

**They will be one-shots from this story. Love you guys!**

* * *

_Praise You in This Storm – Casting Crowns_

_April 26, 2010  
Richmond, Virginia  
Main Road  
12:15AM_

John stood off to the side with Randy and Maryse, watching Hunter and Kayley staying perfectly still inside what he assumed was once their rental car. Soon, the other rosters came from the arena as the news of the accident started to spread like a wildfire in California. This didn't shock anyone. When something happens to a family member of the WWE, everyone was there for them.

John looked over at Randy, who was staring at the mangled steel in shock. John's eyes flickered back to the accident where his best friend and girlfriend were still motionless in their car. Slowly, as he made out Kayley's figure in the driver's seat, the tears filled up his blue eyes. The fact that his best friend and girlfriend, who haven't moved since the crash that happened 10 minutes ago, may be dead, struck him like a ton of bricks as the reality set in. His hand covered his mouth as he inspected the scene more carefully.

A dark green Nissan Altima had slammed head on into Hunter and Kayley's black Ford Fusion. Both front ends of the cars were completely demolished. The Nissan Altima's windshield was shattered with a big hole on the passenger's side. The Ford Fusion was a wreck, far off worse than the Nissan Altima, the right front tire was flat and the hood of the cars where tangled together in a heap in the middle. Parts of both cars were everywhere, lying next to them.

"Kayley…" Randy whispered brokenly as he seemed to realize what John just had.

"How are we going to tell Shawn?" Maryse whispered to herself before the tears started to fall.

John's eyes flickered briefly to Randy before they once again landed on the destroyed cars. John almost gagged as he noticed the amount blood all over the inside. On Hunter's side of the Ford Fusion, blood was sprayed against the window and the windshield. John couldn't quite make out how Kayley was but he could tell her face was bloody. He stepped a bit closer, no longer caring that the driver of the Nissan Altima had stumbled out of his car, falling onto the pavement with blood covering his clothing and face.

In the far distance the sound of a few ambulances and police cars could be heard. John noticed the smoke coming from the front of the cars and panic overtook him. He ran to the car that held two top superstars of the WWE inside. He ripped open the door of Hunter's side and carefully pulled Hunter out. Hunter groaned and sighed heavily, finally being freed from the car that was holding him hostage.

John laid Hunter down easily on the pavement, trying to keep him as still as possible but his grip kept slipping because of Hunter's blood. Hunter coughed and opened his eyes slowly, meeting John's fearful blue eyes. John looked down at Hunter, he seemed to be alright, despite the fact the amount of blood covering his clothes, face, neck, and arms were overwhelming. John was now covered in Hunter's blood but he had more important matters.

Hunter blinked before his face contorted into pain, his eyes filling with tears that fell down his cheeks, leaving little rivers of skin to be revealed under the blood. John took in his appearance, trying not to gag on the smell of rusty iron and metal that reached his nose. Hunter had a deep gash on his head that kept bleeding; his clothes were completely torn and covered in his blood, small pieces of glass stuck to his face as the blood started to dry, his nose was slightly turned to the left and the right side of his mouth was cut upwards. His blond hair was sticking to his head with dried blood. Numerous cuts and bruises were covering his arms and John feared what was under his shirt and jeans. John took back what he thought concerning Hunter being alright.

Glenn came over and helped John pick Hunter up and move him a safe distance away from the car. Glenn started to yell for people to get some of the medic's from inside as John turned back to the car. He ran over to the driver's side of the Ford Fusion but he stopped. The whole driver's side door was completely a mess, crushed inwards and the door was slid backwards a bit farther than normal. He ran back over to the passenger's side and jumped in, slipping and sliding on the leather seats as the blood on his jeans made contact. He looked at Kayley sitting in the driver's seat and took in her appearance making sure it would be safe to remove her from her seat.

Kayley was in an uncomfortable position in the seat, sitting somewhat on her side and her left arm on the dash board. Her head was against the airbag that had sprung free from the steering wheel when the collision happened. He carefully sat her up and away from the airbag so she could breathe. He sighed in relief as he felt her chest push out the air that was in her lungs and intake another dose of oxygen. She was still alive, thank God.

He moved her arm into her lap, relieved once again that all her limbs were attached to her body and nothing was missing. He noticed the cuts on her arms and legs. He looked at her face and frowned. Never in his life had he seen so much blood come from one person and never again will he want to. There was a big piece of glass stuck in her right shoulder and her left ear looked torn. He gagged but held it back as he tried to wipe the blood away from her nose, mouth, and eyes. John started to panic as he saw the long gash across her throat and collar bone. Like Hunter, her hair was matted with dried blood and pieces of glass. He knew that she got the worst part of the impact of the crash since she was in more of a tragic state than Hunter was, though he was close.

John heard the police cars and ambulances' getting closer to scene. He reached over the area where the middle consol would have been and hooked his arms under her legs and behind her back. As carefully as he could he dislodged her from the driver's seat and pulled her over to the passenger's side of the car, cradling her to his body, sobbing as her head fell against his chest. He got out of the car, walking with her towards Glenn, who was helping Hunter remember what happened.

John tried to shield Randy from seeing her like she was but he heard him yell and break down as he held his girlfriend. He had to be strong for Randy's sake. Maryse was not far behind Randy, crying hysterically at the sight. John glanced down as Kayley started to choke and the panic returned. He set her on the pavement, checking her pulse and listening for her breath. Phil Brooks ran over and squatted down next to John as he panicked.

"Give her CPR!" Phil yelled at John, who was staring at the closed eyes of Kayley.

Not having to be told twice, John straddled his girlfriend's pelvis, not putting any of his weigh on her but on his calves. He grimaced but he was too focused as the taste of her blood met his taste buds. He breathed into his mouth before pumping on her chest. Phil held the back of her head so it would keep it from smacking against the pavement when John pushed on her chest repeatedly.

"Come on Kayley! Come on!" John shouted before putting his mouth back onto hers' breathing his breath into her. Somewhere to his right he could hear Randy sobbing as he tried to revive Kayley. "Don't leave me Kayley!"

Phil started to yell at Luke to get towels as John continued what he was doing. He wasn't going to stop until Kayley was breathing. "Come on Kayley, open your eyes." Phil said into her ear. He brushed her hair away from her eyes.

John started to sob harder as he gave her the Kiss of Life again. Kayley's blood now surrounded his mouth and started to work its way up his cheeks and nose. He pushed her chest repeatedly staring at her face. "Don't leave me Kayley! You can't leave me! Come on baby, breathe!" He breathed into her mouth again. "Come on damn it. BREATHE!"

Once he screamed 'breathe' at the top of his lungs did the reality set in for everyone else around. Phil looked up and noticed all of their co-workers were present, watching John trying to revive Kayley who at this moment was almost dead. Phil could feel the faint pulse in her neck but if John didn't get the air into Kayley soon, there would no longer be Kayley Michaels.

Phil looked at the sea of people crying, trying to be strong for the sake of the mentally destroyed Randy Orton sitting on the ground, staring in shock at his ex-fiancée lying on the pavement covered in blood, behind her the car she was just driving about 15 or 20 minutes ago. Phil's eyes glanced at the other driver who was alive but sitting against his car, staring at the scene in disbelief. Phil's eyes narrowed though, noticing how the driver's eyes were. When a brown bottle rolled from the scene, Phil's suspicions were confirmed.

A fucking drunk driver.

Luke came back and handed the towels to Phil, who proceeded to wipe the blood from her arms, being careful of the shard of glass protruding from her shoulder. He didn't want to rip it out in fear he'd tear a muscle worse than it was already. He motioned for Luke to look over at the other driver, once he did, Phil felt his pride well up as Luke's eyes changed drastically. Phil didn't say a thing as Luke made his way towards the drunk driver.

"Kayley! Come on baby! Don't die on me now. DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" John screamed at the top of his lungs. Many people jumped at the thunder in his voice but only one man made his way closer. Mark Callaway came up to John as he continued to pump her chest. Mark's strong hand landed on John's shoulder making him stop after the last pump. Kayley's head fell to the side as John leaned back staring into the face of the woman he loved. "No, she's not dead! She's not!"

Mark watched John go at it again. John became frantic, breathing longer into her mouth and pumping harder onto her chest. Mark looked over at Hunter, who was surrounded by Glenn, Sheamus, and Matt Hardy. Hunter was aware of what happened and finally coherent enough to form a sentence but Mark could tell he was in unimaginable pain from the way his tears would come and go.

"Is she okay? Is Kayley alive?" Hunter asked trying to sit up to see for himself. Glenn carefully pushed him back down onto his back and looked up at Matt who was covered in Hunter's blood and crying himself.

"She's not breathing." Matt answered glancing at Hunter. "John is trying to revive her."

Hunter choked and started to sob, his tears washing away blood bit by bit as his tears fell. His chest rising and falling with his sobs. "God, this is my fault! I begged her to drive because I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. God-"

"This is not your fault, son." Mark said sternly as he came over. He could no longer stand next to John as he went nearly insane trying to revive Kayley. "The other driver is drunk. He hit you."

Hunter started to rage and try to get up but once again Glenn held him down. "No, Luke Gallows is taking care of it." Glenn told him once he was back down. "Luke will take care of him, I'll bail him out of jail later."

A silence came over the group as Hunter took everything in. Mark could hear John sobbing harder than he ever had as Kayley was starting to die in his arms. He watched the police and medics arrive and come over to get Hunter up. Glenn and Matt helped pick Hunter up and set him on the stretcher which was amazing supporting his weight.

Randy came over to where Hunter was, no longer being able to look at Kayley, for the time being. Hunter grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, his hand tightening on Randy's as his pain started up again in his left knee. Hunter looked at Randy, trying not to cringe at his appearance and the pain he was starting to feel. He tilted his head upwards to glance at John, Phil, and Kayley before looking back at the man he once referred to as his son. "She loved you Randy."

Randy nodded, trying not to grimace at Hunter's appearance. Randy had never seen Hunter look so defeated and mangled. Even when he had surgery, never had he looked like this. He sighed and looked into Hunter's tired eyes. "I love her Hunter."

Hunter pulled Randy closer, making him bend at the waist. "She'll make it. She'll be okay. I know she will. She didn't want to leave you," Hunter took a sharp intake of breath. "She had to make a choice."

Randy didn't know if she would make it or not. He prayed hard to God that she would. If she didn't, he wouldn't be in a right state of mind any longer. _'Not that you have been anyway.' _The monster whispered. He ran a hand through his short hair keeping his eyes trained on The Game. "Hunter, I-I'm scared."

Hunter sighed and nodded. Randy had never admitted to him when he was scared, he always hid it and he hid it well. Hunter knew this would be a life changing experience for everyone and if it wasn't, he'd make sure it would be. "I am too."

"You're going to be fine. We'll meet you at the hospital." Randy replied. Hunter nodded and the medic's took him away, putting him in the back of the ambulance. Glenn climbed into the back with him and they were off to the hospital a short time later.

Matt watched Randy turn back around and look at Kayley and then the wreck. He couldn't understand why there was a gaping hole through the other car's windshield, it looked as if someone else had gone completely threw it. It sure would explain why Hunter and Kayley's windshield was smashed inwards. Randy sighed, not wanting to think anymore. He could feel so why should he think?

"Come on, Kayley! One more time! Come on!" John pounded onto her chest. Phil kept her head still as John breathed once again. John gave a few more pumps before he sighed. He didn't want to give up but her pulse was decreasing quickly. "One more."

John continued one last time, breathing into her before pressing on her chest over and over again, not getting a break. Kayley's body jerked up and John quickly got off her as Phil scooted back to allow Kayley to turn her head. A huge blood clot came from her mouth and the air rushed in. John smiled and hugged her stomach, pressing his face into her shirt and crying. The rosters started to clap, congratulating John as Kayley looked around, not understanding what was happening.

Randy ran over, kneeling down beside her. She groaned in pain as she accidently stretched her shoulder making the glass dig deeper. Randy could have never revived Kayley for numerous reasons. One; he didn't know how. He never learned CPR in school. Two; he wouldn't want to do anymore damage. He would feel extremely bad if he added to it. Three; the taste of his own blood makes him sick and tasting someone else's would be worse. And four; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they died anyway.

John sat up and watched Kayley's face contort in pain. Even though she was in pain, he was just simply relived she was alive. She was alive because of him. She was alive because he couldn't just stand around and wait for the police to get here. She was alive because he did something.

She was carefully removed from the pavement and placed on the stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth as they rushed her to the ambulance. John motioned for Randy to go with her so he could have a moment to himself. Phil hugged him but after left him alone to his thoughts.

John stood in the spot where Kayley was just lying in. Blood stained the pavement and he watched the firefighters and cops investigate at the scene. He would have to give his finger prints and everything else if the drunk driver was convicted of involuntary vehicle manslaughter. He watched a white sheet cover someone on the other side of the wreck. Apparently he missed someone, but he wasn't concerned about that any more. The way the accident looked, the person had flew through the windshield, hit Kayley's windshield and fallen off to the side. How could he have missed them if he was on the driver's side before Kayley was out of the car?

"You were too focused. You concentrated on Kayley, not anyone else." Mark's voice rang to him. He turned around to be faced with the Deadman. Mark stood about a foot away from him, looking at the scene also. "You saved her."

John nodded and turned to look at the cars. He sighed and made his way over, talking to the police man before opening the trunk and grabbing the bags in the back that were no doubt full of Kayley and Hunter's luggage. He walked back over to Mark who just watched him.

With one last look at the destroyed metal, he left the scene to go to the hospital.

John Cena had saved Kayley Michaels' life.

* * *

_1:56AM_

"How is she?" John asked as he stripped off his shirt and jeans in the parking lot. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes, taking the wet towel Phil handed him to wipe his body off.

Phil looked around to give the WWE Champion some privacy. "She's in surgery right now. Her deltoid muscle was destroyed. The piece of glass completely severed it." Phil grabbed the wet towel he was handed and gave John a dry one before throwing the soiled towel in a bag. "Her right knee is a bit banged up, nothing that requires surgery. She'll be out for 7 months to a year."

John dried off his body, finally being blood free, and put on his clean clothes. Never in his life would he have thought he'd be changing in a parking lot, but he couldn't walk into a hospital with blood all over him. "I'll be with her every step of the way." John fixed his t-shirt before putting the dried towel in the same bag as the other one. "She won't go through this alone." Together they started to walk towards the main entrance of the hospital. "How's Hunter?"

Phil shrugged, walking on his left side. "He's much better than Kayley. He just got out of surgery for his neck. He was scheduled for it Sunday or something but he was here so they fixed his neck. He also banged up his knee pretty good. They put him on a morphine drip and he's fine. Just talking and not shutting up. He'll be out for the same amount of time as Kayley." Phil joked.

John chuckled softly. "Well, at least he's okay. Did anyone call Shawn or Stephanie?"

Phil nodded and opened the door for him before following John inside. "Randy called Shawn and Maryse called Stephanie and Vince. Stephanie and Vince are here and Shawn is on a plane over."

John looked sideways at him, settling himself into a chair in the waiting room. "How did they take it?"

"Stephanie and Vince took it rather well. They were crying and shocked but they didn't flip out and have a panic attack like Shawn did. He nearly had a heart attack over the phone." Phil grabbed a dollar and made his way to the vending machine, punching in the numbers for a Pepsi. "It took 20 minutes to calm him down."

John nodded, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning into his hands. The smell of the hospital was burning his nose, the blood having taken its toll on the inside of his nostrils. "So…now what?"

Phil shrugged sipping on his Pepsi. "Well, Vince is rescheduling all house shows this week. Smackdown works tomorrow and we're off. Maryse called off the wedding and we just have to wait."

John nodded again. That seemed like all he was doing, just nodding. He ran a hand over his face, mumbling to himself as a yawn escaped his lips. "So, what do we tell the fans?"

"Vince already has that covered. We have photos of the scene and what shape they were in as you pulled them from the wreck. He's going to tell them what happened and be honest with them. He'll probably show the photos." Phil explained as he ate some M&Ms. "Some of the camera guys were out there and had some bits filmed."

John stole a few and popped them into his mouth. "Vince is actually doing something nice for Kayley?"

"He was just punishing her since Shawn left. He did that to the Hart Dynasty when they first came here. Nearly drove them crazy when he kept telling them they were nothing like their fathers." Phil said. "That's one of the reasons Bret Hart came back, to bitch at Vince about it. The phone doesn't do justice."

"How is Randy holding up?" John asked looking at the man that helped him save Kayley's life.

"He had a mental breakdown." Phil sighed. "He is currently in his own bed on the 2nd floor. He'll be released tomorrow. Hunter and Kayley will be released either Wednesday or Thursday."

John leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Thanks for helping me save her man."

Phil shook his head. "No problem, though you did the work. I couldn't just let one of my friends go without my say so. It doesn't work like that. If anyone should get the praise, it's you. You saved Kayley's life. If you didn't act when you did, she'd be dead. She wouldn't be here."

John stayed quiet as Phil continued to tell him that if it wasn't for him there would no longer be a Kayley Michaels. He just couldn't see himself standing over a grave stone with her name on it. He sighed and got comfortable in the chair. "Do you know if she'll be going down to Texas after surgery?"

Phil shook his head again, replying in the negative. "I'm not sure. She still lives with Randy in Missouri but she'll be alone if she stays there, more than likely she'll stay with Shawn in Texas."

John looked around the waiting room, looking at all his friends and co-workers who were nearly asleep in their own chairs. He turned his attention back to Phil, "She'll live with me down in Tampa. I mean, we are dating. I need to take some time off anyway, being able to help her will be my responsibility."

Phil nodded and crossed his legs, playing with the cap of his Pepsi bottle. "I'm not going to tell Randy."

John shuddered.

No, he wasn't going to tell him either.


	32. Chapter 32

**The next chapter will be the end. Are you excited?!**

**Finals are soon, oi. I could totally wait for that but there is only like….10 more days of school? Something like that. **

**Good luck to everyone who is doing their finals and everyone who has them coming up. You'll do awesome!

* * *

**

__

Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback

_April 30, 2010  
Hospital  
Room 493  
5:32PM_

I could hear the beeping of monitors around me and I could smell the clean smell of the room I was in. The lights burned through my eyelids and I had no choice but to open them up to see where I was. I blinked as the offending light nearly blinded me with its sudden appearance. I groaned and looked around at my surroundings.

Of course, the hospital room looked like any other hospital room in the world. Bright white walls and a ceiling to match. Curtains covering the windows and there was a door in the middle of a wall. I glanced over to my left where Hunter was lying in his own bed. I grimaced at the sight but I knew we both looked worse before coming here.

He looked a bit banged up; his knee was wrapped and braced snuggly in its place. The small cuts that littered his body that didn't need stitches were covered in butterfly stitches, which would fall off when they felt necessary. As my eyes climbed his body, I grew more and more nervous. His neck was braced also, and I couldn't help but think that maybe I was the one that caused it.

I knew what had happened and the end result for both of us. I vaguely remember Phil coming into the room and telling me. He had relived the scene, telling me about how John had pulled Hunter and me out of the smoking car. What scared me the most was when he told me that John had performed CPR on me for over 4 minutes. Phil had also told me that Randy stood over on the sidelines, watching, scared to move.

Phil had told me a lot about what happened and the more he told me, the more I thanked Eddie and God. Rey had always been right; Eddie did not want to see me until he was ready, not when I was. Though I missed him every day, he always lived in my heart because the people we love never _really _leave us.

I looked up at the door as Phil came in, holding two bags of food for us, knowing we hated hospital food. I smiled at him as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. Hunter blinked and yawned loudly before looking to his right. He smiled at me and reached out with his right hand. I reached out as far as I could and grabbed his hand with my left.

"I love you Kayley." Hunter said, "The image of you not breathing will be forever with me."

"Hunter, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time." I assured him. "I love you too Hunter."

He smiled and looked at Phil. "What did you get?" Hunter asked as he let go of my hand a few seconds later.

Phil opened the bag and set his food on the little table for him. "McDonalds." Hunter eyed the food greedily and glanced up at Phil who laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "Go for it."

Not having to be told twice, he dug into his food, carefully eating so he would disturb his neck brace. Phil set my food out and pulled up a chair. "Thanks Phil." I said to him as I carefully pushed myself up with my left arm.

He hooked his arm around my back and left arm, helping me into place. "Not a problem Kayley, you know that." He set out my food. "Do you need help?"

I smiled, "I'm ambidextrous but I may trying to sit up, my abdomen it hurting."

He nodded and pulled his chair closer. "Just tell me when you need it."

I chewed on some French fries as Phil went into more detail of what we had looked like before we were cleaned up. Apparently, Hunter was coherent at one point, which he somewhat remembered, and was all questions about me, if I was okay.

"You really scared John out of his wits. He wouldn't give up. You could tell his strength was wearing down because it happened after the show, so we were all wearing thin. He got Hunter out first since he was in the way to get to you." Phil took my bruised left hand. "Mark had him stop for a second but he went at it again. I thought your chest was going to break under his pressure." He kissed my hand before softly laying it down on the bed. "He is just so happy your alive, he's just tired. He's been here for 4 days. We were finally able to send him back to the hotel to get some rest."

"We've been out for 4 days?" I asked, shocked. It did not feel like I was out for 4 days, give or take a few hours.

"Yeah, really not a good birthday for Glenn or John for that matter." Phil replied. "But you guys are both alive because John couldn't just wait for the cops."

Hunter slowly ate as he took all the information in. "Never thought I'd see the day where John would be saving my life."

"Thank you for taking care of him." I said to Phil weakly.

"It's not a problem, Kayley." Phil smiled as he untangled my IV drip. "I really hate to ask you this…"

Phil sat back and looked at me as if I grew two heads. "Kayley, it's alright. Ask away.

"Okay, well, my right thigh is itchy…and I don't want you to step out of your comfort zone…"

Phil chuckled. "Kayley…do you want me to scratch your thigh for you?"

I looked sheepish at his wording. "Please?"

"Make it fast Brooks." Hunter said from his bed. "She'll play a nasty trick on you if you don't."

I rolled my eyes at him. Well, I guess we're back to being normal. "Will you let that go?"

Hunter scoffed, picking a pickle from his cheeseburger. "Please! You left me with a boner for 30 minutes! No matter how many times I rubbed one out, it was still there!"

Phil listened to the exchange while he lifted the covers and pushed up my hospital gown up. "You're dick got us a room." I replied to him.

"Well you wouldn't do anything when we got there! Shawn will be pleased to know that his daughter is a tease."

"You wish you could get this." I chuckled.

"Damn right I do, but Steph and Shawn will kill me." Hunter said trying to get the pickle off his finger.

"Don't forget me." John said from the door. He looked at Phil's hands that were under my hospital gown. "The hell you doing to her Phil?"

I chuckled and reached out for John's hand, who didn't resist and took mine. "He's scratching my thigh."

John eyed Phil with a steely glare. "That better be all you're doing under there."

Phil ran his nails lightly over the itchy spot on my thigh. I moaned in delight and thanked him as he covered my battered legs back up. Phil smiled at John and I. "I'll leave for a little. I need to fill Luke and Serena in." Phil kissed my head.

"Yeah, did Glenn bail him out of jail?" Hunter asked.

My head snapped towards Phil, who shuffled his feet, avoiding my eyes. "Yeah, we couldn't bail him out until 6 in the morning the next day, but he's out." He finally lifted his eyes to meet mine. "He attacked the drunk driver."

"Tell him not to do it again, I feel so bad." I groaned. John tightened his hand in my grip.

"Kayley, he was pissed that you could have died. You've become a little sister to that man." He shook John and Hunter's hand before heading to the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"We won't." John assured.

Phil nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. John smiled at me and we looked at Hunter after he cleared his throat. "I'd leave but I can't. So, you'll have to pretend I'm not here." He smiled cheekily at us. "I'll pretend not to listen." He turned on the TV.

John and I chuckled before I scooted over so John could lie down next to me. He carefully got in, holding me like I was a porcelain doll. He made sure he wasn't touching my injured shoulder. He kissed my head and laced our fingers together. "I love you Kayley." John said. "Do you want to come live with me in Tampa?" He looked down at me. "I want to make sure that someone can look over you while you get rehab. I want to be with you every step of the way." John smoothed down my hair. "You don't have to."

"Randy wants me out of the house." I told him.

"Well, good because everything is on its way to Florida."

I looked at him. "You moved my things from Randy's house?"

"Well, not exactly." John made a face. "Jeff Hardy, Beth Brit, Matt Hardy, and Mark Callaway did." He looked around. "I didn't; technically, do anything but pay them to do what I was supposed to do."

I chuckled. "John…"

"You were going either way." He smiled. "I love you Kayley, I'm not giving up this time." He kissed my lips softly as to not to hurt me, afraid I would break in his hands and his nightmare would come true. When I started to respond, he kissed me harder but still carefully. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine again. It felt…natural. John pulled away, pecking my lips softly before smiling down at me, flashing his perfect teeth. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." I responded.

"Love you." John said quickly.

I smiled brightly. "I love you too."

* * *

__

May 7, 2010  
Tampa, Florida  
John Cena and Kayley Michaels' House  
4:56 PM

"Come on, just move it a little bit." John instructed, reaching out for my right arm.

"I'm trying John! It just hurts!" I snapped. I raised it a little bit before the pain became too much and I was forced to put it down. "I'm trying…"

John sighed and kissed me. "I know, I'm just trying to help."

"You are helping, but you need to focus on your career and less about me," I shifted my weight on the couch. "You can't just throw your career away."

John smiled at me, reaching for my hand. "I'm not." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I feel responsible for you and I love you with all my heart." He looked at me. "You are my life now Kayley, you come before my career."

"John, just go back to work, you're going stir crazy." I laughed. "You've only been going for RAW and not the house shows. Just go back to living your dream. I'll be here when you get back." I told him.

He looked out the window at the sun that shined through the glass. "You are my dream, Kayley. I am living my dream, being here with you is my dream. How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfectly fine living in this house for the rest of my life as long as you are with me?"

"You've only told me about 20 times…" I responded.

"Exactly. Make this 21." He grinned.

"Mm." I leaned into him. "How is Hunter doing?"

"Really good according to Phil and Stephanie. He said his neck feels amazing. He has to keep it in the brace, but he loves that he can move it a little bit without too much pain."

"Good for him." I smiled. "Hunter will be back in no time."

"Vince said he already has the storyline for you guys when you come back." John said.

"Yeah?"

"Hunter and you will team up, though DX can not be reformed, and you will go against Randy and Maryse." John kissed my head. "You and Hunter will be pulling the guilt card over on them."

"Oh lovely." I responded.

"Yeah, but it'll be great for ratings." John replied. "Vince knows what he's doing."

"That he does."

John looked at the clock and got up off the couch. "Come on, we need to get you to rehab."

I groaned and got up with his help. John just smiled at me and walked me to the car.

John truly was a blessing from above and I thank Eddie everyday for him.


	33. Chapter 33

**This is the final chapter of Actions Speak Volumes. I will be writing two one-shots as I have stated before. **

**I want to thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. When I was writing Priceless Sweet Chin Music, I didn't know how far it would go, but you guys made me smile everyday when I got a review alert on my phone in the middle of class. You made me smile when I was having the worst days. Every review I got, I took to heart and made the story fit what you wanted to read. **

**Kayley Hickenbottom's history was hard to figure out, but for some reason, I decided to check Wikipedia and search up Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, and Randy Orton's career and I think it fit perfectly with the story, bringing in the past feuds and making it seem that she was the reason. **

**I thank everyone who even clicked on the link. I never expected this story (or the first one) to get so much positive feedback. You guys make me so happy and there is no way I will be leaving this site anytime soon. I promise you, I will write more, just tell me what you want to read. **

**I can't stop saying thank you enough; a million thank yous will never be enough. My computer will probably crash (actually my first one did…I'm **_**still **_**on the backup) before I get everything I want to say to you guys out. **

**I love you guys so much. **

**For those who have actually become my friend, the ones I talk to on Facebook, Myspace, Yahoo Messenger, all that, thank you for telling me to continue when I didn't think I could. You mean so much to me. For those who wish to become my friend, my links are on my profile. **

**Once again, thank you and I love you.**

**Now, on with the final chapter.**

* * *

_Be – Jessica Simpson_

_April 3, 2011  
Atlanta, Georgia  
The Dome  
WrestleMania 27  
10:23 PM_

I missed the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran down the ramp and towards the squared circle where I made my living. I missed the feeling of the wind brushing against my face, whipping my hair around. I even missed limping my way backstage after a brutal match.

Can you blame me?

Hearing the doctor tell me that I may never wrestle again because of my shoulder was something I was not prepared to take in. I had healed slowly, so slowly that Vince didn't think I would be fully healed by the time WrestleMania 27 rolled around. The doctors told me, 6 months in, that I may never wrestle again. For a month, I crashed and burned, sitting on the couch and watching the TV, analyzing the way John would move in the ring against his opponent. Promising myself, one day, I would be back.

John was unable to stay home for a whole year, for understandable reasons. He was the top superstar in the company and he had to be there. Many of the superstars had come to the house and spent time with me, helping me getting dressed, carrying things, and even Chris Jericho had to help me shower once, which he promised John that he wouldn't call me the next day and he would send flowers. He helped me shower, he wasn't my gynecologist.

All those months of rehab and training had finally paid off. I had gotten the 'okay' to wrestle again from two surprised doctors and I screamed with delight, calling Shawn right away to tell him the news. Shawn had cried, like every father does after hearing good news concerning their child, and had me promise him I wouldn't get hurt any more, but it comes with the business.

I didn't tell John or anyone else but Vince that I had been cleared to go on with my living. He gave me a storyline to work with and told me to come to the Georgia Dome early. I would be making my return at WrestleMania 27, the grandest stage of them all. My excitement was nearly bubbling over inside me.

For the first time in a year, I got back inside a car and drove myself to Atlanta, Georgia from Tampa, Florida. I was very cautious but once I got the feel of the car again, I felt fine. My nerves had been acting up when I first got into the car but I kept reminding myself that it could have happened to anyone and Eddie wasn't out to get me. For months, people have convinced me that it was not my fault, and when Hunter smacked me on the head, only then did I accept the fact that it wasn't my fault.

Hunter had not been cleared yet, though the doctors said he would make a full recovery and come back to wrestle again. This was Hunter we were talking about, he came back from numerous injuries and had been told he'd never wrestle again, but he did. He came back and proved everyone wrong. Hunter was not weak.

I slipped into Vince's office, where he told me to hide out until it was my time to go out. It would surely be a shock to everyone when they heard my music. None of the superstars that I know of knew I was here tonight. Even the dirt sheets where clueless because Vince kept giving them false information under a different name. My return was ranged from the Royal Rumble, 2 months ago, and now it was SummerSlam so it would truly be a shock for even the die hard wrestling fans.

"Kayley, so good to see you!" Vince smiled as he came from the back room. He wrapped me in a hug. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you Vince," I smiled, hugging my boss back. "I feel amazing."

"You lost a lot of body fat but gained a lot of muscle," Vince's eyes got wide. "Don't take that the wrong way."

I chuckled at him, smiling. "I didn't. But you are right. I gained muscle. I'm 145 pounds now instead of 125." I replied. "I hope that's okay."

"You don't look like you weigh that much, so it's no problem. Just stay in that weight area." Vince said seriously. "I don't want a repeat of the 'Piggy James' thing."

"I'll probably drop a few pounds and go back to around 135 in a few months," I patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry."

Vince laughed and grinned, sitting down behind his make-shift desk. "I never do."

I sat down in front of the desk in a chair. "Let's just hope Mark doesn't decide to kill me after tonight," I smiled at him. "Your ideas will one day kill one of us."

Vince shifted through papers and pull out a stack, looking through it, chuckling at my joke. "Well, you'll just run out there and have John win." Vince smiled. "You will be responsible for breaking the streak."

My eyes got wide. "Vince, I just thought I would distract him, I didn't think he was going to actually lose…"

Vince nodded and flipped through a page. "He will be 18-1." He looked up at me. "You get your wish. You, technically, will defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania. John though, will get the pin fall."

I smiled and nodded, "You knew I wanted to do this?"

"Who didn't?" He laughed. "When Shawn left, all I could hear from Hunter was how you wanted to end his streak because he put Shawn out. Well, tonight, you do just that."

"So, I'm going heel?"

"Yes." Vince said simply. "You do play a great heel. Remember with Legacy?" He handed me the stack. "You'll just give him Sweet Chin Music."

I skimmed through the script, nodding at him. "Thank God."

He nodded. "There is something I have to tell you, Kayley…"

I looked up at my boss, noticing his facial expression. "Anything."

"Mark does know what is going to happen tonight." Vince started. I just nodded. "He was actually the one who wanted this to happen."

"What?"

"He respects your father so much and he feels bad for telling John to stop when he was giving you CPR," Vince sighed. "You know Mark doesn't show those feelings easily." I nodded again. "He wants to go out to you."

"What do you mean, 'go out to me'."

"Exactly how it is. He is leaving the company after tonight, this is his final match. He wanted to go out to the best in the business, that's John Cena, but he wanted you to have a part in it."

"Wow, this is such an honor…" I whispered to myself. "So who will I be in a storyline with after tonight if Mark won't be here?"

"John Cena. You'll be going against him,"

"Who will I be teaming with..?"

"Randy Orton."

* * *

_10:52PM_

I watched from the Gorilla as the lights in the stadium went out. I could hear the superstars' backstage question what was going on. The butterflies swarmed in my stomach as the weird sounds from my music started to blare and the crowd erupted.

Oh did the crowd erupt. I could hear the superstars' cheering as I ran out as the lights came back on. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the ramp. I saw John's shocked face and Mark looking 'confused'. John continued with the assault and Mark fell to one knee.

My music stopped as I slipped into the ring, the crowd screaming at me. I got in my corner and waited for Mark to turn around. A part of me didn't want him to, I didn't want to put him out but another part of me wanted it. Mark wanted to go out of us. John and I. He wanted us to retire him.

As he turned around, it all turned into slow motion. He looked at me and I looked at him. His eyes shining, telling me to do it. I gave him a guilty expression before slamming my foot into his jaw, my body turning around as the loud smack echoed through the arena. I kept my back turned away from Mark as John covered him. The ref counted and John's music played out. I looked up at the WrestleMania sign, my heart wanting to tear itself out as the numbers I've always wanted to see appeared at the front.

18-1

I finally turned back around and looked at John, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and rolled out of the ring, making my way back up the ramp, the camera following me as the music switched from his to mine. I looked over at Mark, who sat up and was looking at me.

His eyes skimmed over me, taking me in. He looked back up at my eyes and nodded curtly. I sighed to myself and nodded back at him. Mark and I were aware that we just broke storyline, but neither of us cared at this point. I had put out the best wrestler in the business for good and a piece of my heart broke in the process. I smiled and walked my way back up the ramp.

As I arrived backstage, I was tackled with hugs from various superstars that have watched me heal. I hugged each one back, crying as I did so. A part of me didn't want to believe that I was back, telling me that it wasn't possible. The other was battling with the other side, telling it to shut up and enjoy the moment.

"I cried like a big baby too, don't feel bad." Hunter said as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking up.

"I would never miss a WrestleMania, if I can't wrestle, I'm always backstage." Hunter replied.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" I asked him. "Am I supposed to feel bad for putting out Mark?"

"No," Mark said from behind me. "I requested it; I went out the way I wanted to." He came up and hugged me, kissing my head, shocking me with his affections. "Thank you."

I shook my head, pulling away from him. "No, thank you." I said to him. "Thank you for choosing John and me to be the ones to put you out. This is a huge honor. I watched you as I grew up."

"Let me tell you something kid," Mark started. "When you first came into the business, I didn't like you one bit." I hung my head. "It was nothing you did. I expected you to be like your father, hard-headed, stubborn, a pain in the ass…" Mark smiled softly. "And you are."

I looked up at him.

"You are exactly like your father and that I am proud of." Mark sighed. "It's up to you now, kid. You have to carry on this generation of superstars, respect those who are older and wiser than you, and teach the ones who are coming up. Now that I'm gone, Hunter is now the leader of the locker room, but you," He looked at all the superstars around us. "You are the leader of the Woman's Locker Room." He looked at all the Diva's. "And don't you forget it."

"Thanks Mark." I murmured.

"I'm heading back to Texas." Mark stretched. "You need me kid, for anything. Call me. Don't hesitate." He started to walk away.

"Hey Mark…" I called to him. He turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry, for everything I put you through."

He smirked. "No problem kid. I knew you weren't behind the pyro accident last year at Elimination Chamber."

I chuckled and nodded. "Take it easy."

He nodded and walked down the hall. We all watched as the leader of the locker room hung his boots up. Someone cleared their throat and I turned around and smiled.

"You didn't tell me why?" John laughed.

"Surprise?" I asked sheepishly.

John just grinned and kissed me, making the superstars hoot and holler. "It was a great one too."

"I bet." I chuckled.

I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Randy. He shook hands with John. "Nice job Cena."

"Thanks Orton." John said seriously. "Nice job also. Jericho could be a handful."

"I heard that!" Chris' voice yelled from the right.

Randy looked down at me. "Nice to see you again Michaels. Back for good?"

"Hopefully." I replied, somewhat intimidated in the presence of my ex-fiancée.

Randy smiled down at me. "Can't let my new tag-team partner get injured to quickly."

John chuckled. "Nah, she won't be."

Randy looked up at John. "Don't let her go man."

John nodded, shaking Randy's hand again. "I won't."

Randy blinked. "God! I'm turning soft!" He shook himself, making everyone laugh. "Alright, now that that's over. I'll talk to you guys later." He turned to me. "Locker Room, tomorrow night, 8 sharp!"

I saluted him. "Yes boss!"

He chuckled and walked away down the hall.

John and I watched him go, both of us knowing that even though he was hurting inside, he was alright with us being together. I looked up at John and he smiled in return.

Life never asks you what you want.

John kissed me.

It's just gonna have its way.

- Kayley Elizabeth (Hickenbottom) Michaels...-Cena


End file.
